Owl's Post
by Finner
Summary: In which Effie Greengrass runs the school paper, exposes James Potter, and gets mixed up in the wrong drama. Seventh Year awaits.
1. The Anonymous Package

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**  
The Anonymous Package

* * *

King's Cross station bustled with energy, Londoners of different ages hurrying about in similar fashion. Through the thick smoky air, a teenage girl walked briskly amongst the busy atmosphere with a trolley that carried a bulky blue trunk. She was wrapped in a beige trench coat and donned an old fashioned flat cap over her brown locks of hair, clumsily making her way towards a particular platform in the station. Unbeknownst to the crowd surrounding her, she seemingly disappeared through a firm block of concrete. The station continued to buzz on without a foot out of place.

Meanwhile, the other side of the wall was not much different. The same girl appeared, brown eyes twinkling with recognition and excitement. People rushed and huddled in groups, lively chatter filling the atmosphere. In the previous station, she was nobody, but facing the all too familiar Hogwarts Express and feeling the magic mixed with the smoke in the air, she was Effie Greengrass, Hogwarts' resident head journalist.

Effie ran the Owl's Post, the school's one and only newspaper. After pitching the idea of creating a club for aspiring journalists and starting Hogwarts' own school paper in her fourth year, Headmistress McGonagall approved of it in her fifth year. Since then, Effie dedicated much of her time and effort to developing the club and recruiting the best students for the jobs.

During two long years of operation, Hogwarts did not possess the same enthusiastic reaction as Effie did at the establishment of the new club. Each release was either thrown out by students or used as cleaning materials by Mr. Filch. Nevertheless, Effie was not the type to give up and continued on with the project, attempting to print the most interesting stories Hogwarts could offer every month.

Yet despite her determination, Effie could admit that she was tired of Potions class cauldron leaks and Professor Hagrid's Bowtruckle procreation column making it into her front page. As much as she tried, she could never get anything remotely interesting and dramatic out of Hogwarts. How dull could a school of magic get?

Still, watching the Hogwarts Express fill with jovial students before her lifted a bit of the weight off her shoulders and somehow gave her hope. Perhaps this year, something fascinating enough would beat the Bowtruckle column to the front-page space.

The seventeen year-old Ravenclaw approached the train and loaded her things in, leaving the empty trolley. It was hard to believe that this was the last time she was hopping on the Hogwarts Express as a Hogwarts student, but a sudden collision and a pair of muscular arms lifting her up in a tight hug gave Effie no time to get sentimental.

"You're getting heavy!"

Her feet met solid ground and Effie wasted no time in shooting him a glare. Best friend and fellow Ravenclaw, Andy Jefferson, grinned cheekily back.

"Thanks," Effie said irately. "So are you."

"I'm just playing you, Ef," Andy laughed. "You're as bloody skinny as ever. I can see the outline of your veins from two miles away."

Effie rolled her eyes. "That's an exaggeration and you are annoying."

He laughed again. Effie did not believe he could go through a conversation with anyone without laughing at least twice. Andy was the type to have a permanent smile on his face with his blue eyes sparkling in delight and his dark hair in constant disarray.

Then his face twisted into a pointed look directed at her.

"By the way, I heard Miranda Goldstein had a fling with Albus Potter over the summer," he gossiped unabashedly.

"And I needed to know this, why?" Effie huffed, crossing her arms.

"Publish it on your paper! Beats Hagrid's Bowtruckles."

Effie was unimpressed. "Andy, I don't publish _gossip_ on my paper and you know that. Anyway McGonagall would kill me if I ever mentioned any of her students converging in sexual intercourse on the _school newspaper_."

"And sexual intercourse amongst _Bowtruckles_ get her approval?" Andy said ghastly.

"Literally only you two would have a conversation with the words _sexual intercourse_ and _Bowtruckles_ in the same sentence whilst standing the middle of a hallway."

Tall, blonde, and beautiful Dominique Weasley approached the duo with a sullen look. Effie felt her chest contract at the sight of her two best friends and engulfed them in a tight hug. She had missed Andy's lighthearted humor and Dominique's blunt annotations. Summer was terribly lonely without them. Effie lived with her father and stepmother, both incredibly uptight and rarely ever allowed her to do anything outside the borders of her household. They detested Andy because he treated everything as a joke and they could hardly stand Dominique's attitude.

"Missed you too, Effie," Andy said lovingly into the hug.

Dominique rolled her eyes nevertheless with a smile on her face. Effie giggled as she released them both and decided to move down the hall to find an empty compartment. The Hogwarts Express just began to move and they were finally off to another year in Hogwarts. Effie did not believe the coming year could get any duller than her previous ones.

The train ride was uneventful and rather draining. Rain harshly poured against the windows, making it especially hard for Effie to catch some sleep. Dominique and Andy however slept like babies. By the time the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop, Effie was irate from fatigue and hunger while her friends were chirpier than ever. All she wanted to do was to begin her first Owl's Post issue and have dinner. The storm hardly wavered, Effie's soaking robes hanging heavily over her ankles as she stepped in the Entrance Hall with the rest of the dripping students.

Sprightly chatter filled the chamber and Effie's head began to throb. A bit disoriented and even losing her friends in the crowd, she dipped her head down to look for the wand in her robes in order to dry herself before she passed out. In the process, she felt someone ram against her shoulder and fell hard on her backside. She blinked tears of pain away as she tried to concentrate on the frantic voice surrounding her.

"Bloody hell! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Blinking twice, Effie's line of sight focused and met a pair of worried eyes staring directly at her. His name was at the tip of her tongue.

"Hold on, this'll help," he said comfortingly. He pulled out his wand, and with a nonverbal wave, Effie felt her robes engulf her in warmth, her hair less heavily over her shoulders as it dried, and the throb in her head disappear.

She finally got a good look at him with her head back in place. Effie took in the messy tuft of jet-black hair, the hazel eyes, and the lopsided pair of glasses resting on his sharp nose. A gleaming Quidditch Captain badge was pinned crookedly on his Gryffindor robes. _James Potter._

"T-Thanks," Effie stammered awkwardly, getting up on both feet.

He cleared his throat and gave her a soft smile before briskly walking away, presumably to find his Gryffindor friends. Effie felt her face heat up at the encounter and began walking towards the Great Hall as well. She spotted Andy and Dominique by the end of the Ravenclaw table and quickly sat on the empty space across them.

"Someone's edgy," Dominique commented, raising an eyebrow at her female companion. "You alright?"

"Yeah, we lost you back there," Andy chuckled. "Thought they mixed you up with the first years."

"Oh, shut up," Effie muttered. "I just had a weird encounter with James Potter."

"My _cousin_?"

Effie shrugged, avoiding her eye. "He just ran into me then apologized and dried me off with his wand."

"My cousin dried you off with his wand?"

"Sounds like regular manners to me," Andy scoffed. "What's weird about that?"

"I've just never had a proper encounter with him, okay?" Effie laughed, despite herself. "It felt so… weird."

"Isn't it ironic how we're best friends and you've never had an actual conversation with any of my cousins outside of Ravenclaw?" Dominique remarked matter-of-factly.

"When has Effie had an actual conversation with anyone outside this circle?"

Dominique guffawed. Effie uttered a sound of disbelief.

"Sorry to disappoint but I _have_ talked to other people, thank you very much," Effie said hotly.

"Interviewing Professor Hagrid on Bowtruckle reproduction doesn't count," Andy replied pointedly.

Effie growled. "I know it doesn't!"

"Effie, I say this with much love," Dominique began, lowering her voice to a whisper as the sorting began. "You really need to get out of your comfort zone. It's your last year at Hogwarts and you've only had real conversations with me, Andy, and Professor Hagrid!"

"I would like to remind you that I have a whole crew of students under Owl's Post, and I have spoken to each and every one of them!" Effie said to her heatedly.

Her friends had the terrible habit of exaggerating the state of her social life. Effie could talk to people if she bloody wanted to. She just preferred writing to talking and her friends never seemed to understand that.

"I'm not just referring to social stuff," Dominique sighed. "I mean like with your paper too."

 _Here we go_ , Effie thought exasperatingly.

"If you're going to try and convince me to publish gossip on my paper–"

"Effie, that's what people would read and you know it!"

"I refuse to succumb to publishing insignificant rumors about other people's personal lives for the sake of getting readers!" Effie shot Dominique a frustrated look.

Andy's wide eyes went back and forth between the girls who glared determinedly at each other. A first year was sorted into Ravenclaw and their table burst into cheers. Effie's glare did not waver and as did Dominique's.

The rest of the night came and went. Effie eventually gave up on arguing with Dominique and decided to stay silent throughout dinner. It was something that Effie never had a problem with, staying silent. Growing up, she never had much of a say in anything and developed the habit of pouring her feelings out about her situation through writing. She would write about her parents and non-existent friends at the time. She would write about her house elves who seemed to care a lot more about her than her parents did.

Effie owed much to Hogwarts for giving her the freedom she never had as a child. However, the same silence and awkwardness around people that she developed in her home was brought into Hogwarts as well. Andy and Dominique seemed to appreciate this part of her as a quirk, but nobody else really bothered to get close to her. Effie liked to believe that she did not mind this at all, as she preferred smaller crowds and keeping to herself. Unfortunately there were still those times wherein she did wish she could be as daring as Dominique or as lively as Andy. Sometimes she would imagine how different things would be if she could actually hold a conversation with someone without becoming a spluttering mess.

After dinner, Effie, Andy, and Dominique walked straight up to Ravenclaw Tower, Andy solving the entrance riddle with ease. The two girls bid Andy good night and walked into their respective dormitories. Just as Dominique readied herself for bed, she pulled Effie aside.

"Try to think about the whole comfort zone thing, okay?" she said. "Make the most out of your last year."

Effie sighed and merely nodded, not in the mood for an argument right before she slept. Her limbs were sore and her eyes drooped heavily in exhaustion. Her legs dragged themselves to her bed after she changed into pajamas. Just as she lifted her curtains up and before she could collapse on the mattress, her eyes settled on a small brown box neatly placed on her blue sheets.

Wide-eyed, she turned to check if Dominique had seen it, only to realize she was in the washroom. The rest of her dorm mates were yet to come up. Something tugged at the bottom of her stomach as she stared at the little brown box. Hastily, Effie climbed into bed and drew her curtains. Heart pounding against her chest, she took the box in her hands. It was surprisingly feather light. Effie frowned, wondering if there was actually anything inside.

Her fingers readied to open the box but she hesitated, wondering if she should open it with Andy and Dominique instead. After a short thought, her fingers lifted the lid at her final mental decision. Effie tilted her head in confusion at first glance of the package's content. She curiously lifted the stack of what she presumed were parchment. She squinted at the writing on parchment, attempting to read it through the dark.

 _Gryffindor's Golden Boy: A Dirty Cheat?_

Effie's fingers slightly shook, unable to lift the parchment up to see what was under it. Somehow she already knew what awaited her, so she was not very surprised when she moved the top parchment aside and watched a moving picture of James Potter in the Slytherin common room. The next one on the pile was another picture of him entering a Slytherin dormitory. The following picture was another of him searching through one of the beds. The last was a picture of him looking delightedly into the pages of a notebook filled of what seemed to be Quidditch plans. A messy scrawl was apparent below it.

 _Publish me_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello! So yes, I have returned with a new story and it will be my only story for now. I really hope I'll be able to finish this and it would be very encouraging if you could give me your thoughts on the first chapter through a review. This is more of an introduction obviously and just a bit of insight on Effie's overall character. There's going to be a lot of development involved as the story goes on so hopefully ya'll will stick around for that.**_

 _ **-Finner**_


	2. The Dirty Decision

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_  
The Dirty Decision

* * *

The Great Hall buzzed as the Heads of Houses distributed weekly schedules along the house tables. The students of Hogwarts spoke animatedly amongst one another as they compared classes. Ravenclaw's Head of House, Professor Callahan, lazily walked from one student to the next. By the time he reached the end of the bench, Effie Greengrass was seething in impatience.

"He's always taking his bloody time handing these out," Effie grumbled, eyes skimming over her timetable.

"I've got Herbology first thing in the morning," Andy groaned, looking down at his own. "I'd rather have Quidditch practice with James Potter. And I _know_ what type of bleeding drills he makes his players do."

Dominique snatched his schedule from his hands, presumably to compare it with her own. Effie silently took in hers, flinching at the mentioned name. She would be out class by four in the afternoon and the rest of the day would be dedicated to her club meetings. Owl's Post members met thrice a week about an hour before dinner to discuss their next issue, and their first meeting would be later that afternoon.

Suddenly Effie was hyperaware of the small box tucked in carefully inside her school bag. She had given it plenty of thought, even sleeping rather late the night before despite her exhaustion from the travel. Naturally the first decision that came to mind was no; she could not publish it. The anonymity of its appearance and the fact that James Potter probably had no clue that these pictures existed made it seem so wrong and unfair, as ironic as it sounded.

Then Effie began to _really_ think. It was not just random and shallow gossip. There was real proof in her hands, and this was news that considerably affected the student body. Quidditch was a real deal in Hogwarts, even if Effie did not quite share the same feelings for it. House rivalry and pride was also a significant part of campus life.

As far as Effie understood, cheating was not a new concept in the wizarding sport, but these actions mostly ranged from dangerous fouls within the game to deliberately injuring rival players before a match. Not to mention this was regularly only done by Slytherins. James Potter, Gryffindor House's Golden Boy, breaking into a Slytherin captain's dormitory to steal to a playbook seemed like an entirely different situation. The same James Potter who consistently spoke his pride in belonging to his house, the same house that apparently held the honorable and dignified.

"Effie!"

She blinked, snapping out of her internal monologue.

"Yes?"

Andy and Dominique looked intently at her.

"I asked about your first class?" Dominique raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, er, it's Arithmacy," Effie replied then glancing at her watch without actually reading it. "Speaking of first class, ah! Would you look at the time? Got to run!"

Wide-eyed, she slung her bag over her shoulder, briefly heard Andy perplexedly mutter, "Class starts in an hour," and dashed out of the Great Hall without a single bite of breakfast.

Effie briskly walked through the castle's halls with no actual destination. It would be too early to actually go to class and her mind was too jittery to be around anyone and have a decent conversation. Andy and Dominique would eventually suspect her, if they did not already. She was determined to avoid telling them the truth as long as possible.

At a sharp turn, Effie halted just in time before ramming straight into another person. The first thing that registered in her mind was the messy black hair. Words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them, her voice high-pitched and raspy.

"You again! And I probably would have fell on my arse like yesterday if I didn't stop in time."

He let out a chuckle. "Sorry?"

Effie blinked at the sound of his voice and lifted her head up to get a good look at him. A pair of bright green eyes watched her in amusement.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Effie exclaimed, slapping a hand to her forehead in embarrassment. "Sorry, I thought you were somebody else."

"And who might that person be?"

A perfectly arched eyebrow rose teasingly at her. Effie almost laughed at the resemblance because there seemed to be none. It was rather shameful that she almost mistook him for his older brother.

Albus Potter was in fifth year, but he towered over her small frame. He was a bit taller than James although a lot leaner. He wore no glasses, which made Effie feel even more stupid for her initial impression. Not to mention he sported royal blue robes of Ravenclaw House, entirely different from his older brother's crimson Gryffindor ones, and a stack of books was tucked under his arm rather than a Quidditch broomstick.

"Well, it's funny because I thought you were your brother," Effie chuckled embarrassedly.

"Believe it or not, I still get that a lot," he sighed. "I mean have you ever actually _seen_ James carrying books around? Or a bag for that matter?"

"Well I actually _don't_ see him around a lot," Effie admitted. "It was just yesterday that we bumped into each other sort of randomly."

"You seemed pretty alarmed when you almost bumped into me," he pointed out, eyes glinting. "Avoiding him?"

"Wha–No!" Effie exclaimed unconvincingly.

He let out a hearty laugh. "I'm kidding! Anyway I don't think we've ever properly met. I'm Al."

"Effie," she replied, shaking his outstretched hand.

Al gave her a weird look. "Hold on. You're one of Dominique's friends, aren't you? The one who runs the school paper?"

"Er, yeah, that's me."

"Strange we've never actually met before," he said. "You publishing anything interesting for this month?"

Suddenly Effie's bag hung heavier over her shoulder.

"We're working on it," she answered vaguely, trying to give him a smile.

"Cool." He grinned. "I actually read it every month though I tend to skip Hagrid's Bowtruckle columns."

"Don't we all?"

Al lifted his wrist to check the time. "If you'll excuse me, Effie, I've got Potions in half an hour so I've got to get a move on. I'll see you around!"

With a polite wave, the younger Potter made his way down the hall without looking back. Effie sighed, utterly confused. Running into two Potters in two consecutive days? In her six years in Hogwarts, she hardly ever crossed paths with either of them.

Stuffing her hand in her bag, she delicately felt the small box, different thoughts whirling in her head. After a few minutes leaning against the cool wall, she darted towards her classroom, desperate to end the day.

Lucky for her, the day went quicker than expected. Effie managed to avoid Dominique and Andy despite attending the same Charms and Potions classes. Andy tried to corner her at one point in the afternoon but Effie just escaped him when his Quidditch captain reminded him of the tryouts for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, which momentarily distracted him.

Effie did not actually have a concrete reason why she refused to share the small box's contents with her best friends. Perhaps it was because she knew what they were going to tell her to do, which was to publish it, or because telling someone about it felt as wrong as printing it on her paper.

After Potions, Effie ran out the door and began to make her way to her club's assigned classroom although before she could get too far, someone pulled the hood of her robe back, making her lose balance and her bag drop carelessly to the ground, spilling its contents.

"Why've you been avoiding us all day?" Dominique hissed, gripping Effie's arm.

"I have not," Effie mumbled, attempting to pull her arm away.

"Yes, you have!" the blonde shrieked, causing passersby to stare.

Andy appeared from a corner and caught up with the two, placing a hand on Dominique's shoulder.

"Dom, let her go," he said calmly. "She'll tell us when she's ready."

"I don't care if she's not ready!" Dominique snapped. "She wasn't even trying to make it subtle! What the hell's up with you? You know we deserve to know!"

Effie merely stood, out of words. Her heart beat wildly against her chest as she faced Dominique's wrath. The rational part of her brain told her to just tell them but the paranoia was meaner and louder, telling her to get her bag and run before they managed to squeeze the information out of her.

Suddenly Andy bent down and Effie realized too late that he was reaching for something that spilled out of her bag.

"Why do you have pictures of James Potter?" he asked, bemusedly examining one of the moving photos of the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain wandering in the Slytherin common room.

Effie gasped and snatched the picture away. Before she could take the rest, Dominique was quicker and took all the contents of the small box that opened due to the fall of her bag.

"Effie, what in the world–"

"I didn't take those!" Effie cried out in panic. "Someone put the box on my bed before I got to the dormitory last night. There was a piece of parchment that said–"

"' _Gryffindor's Golden Boy: A Dirty Cheat?_ '" Dominique recited incredulously.

"Bloody hell," Andy whispered, looking through all the pictures.

"Effie, why didn't you just tell us this was bothering you all day?"

The brunette refused to look into Dominique's hurt expression, a bundle of guilt growing in her stomach.

"I knew what you were going to say," Effie muttered.

"And what was that?" Dominique huffed.

"Publish it, of course!" Andy exclaimed rather snippily.

The girls turned to him in shock.

"This is a whole new level of cheating!" he continued furiously. "Who knows if he'd gotten Chang's plans as well?"

" _New level of cheating?_ " Dominique shot him a look of disbelief. "You Quidditch players deliberately inflict danger to your rivals just to get them injured before playing matches! How the hell is this any worse?"

"Please, Dom, that's normal and it's easy to defend ourselves from arseholes like those," Andy replied nastily. "Secretly taking another team's plans on the other hand is just sick and gutless! And I thought Gryffindors believed in all that bull on honor and bravery?"

Effie's expression matched Dominique's of incredulity. It was not like Andy to show this much hostility over anything. In fact, Effie thought it would be Dominique encouraging her to publish the news and Andy being more sympathetic towards James Potter's fate. But now that they both knew, perhaps the inverted reactions were not so surprising at all.

James was Dominique's cousin, and even if they were hardly close, it definitely did not seem right to sabotage one of your own. On the other hand, Andy loved Quidditch more than anything and always despised dirty play. These two exceptions on their personalities seemed to meet in this particular situation.

"You can't publish this," Dominique said, looking at Effie with wide pleading eyes. "Effie, this is mad! James would–"

"Deserve it!" Andy countered. "He would deserve it!"

The blonde's look did not faze. "Effie, _please_!"

Effie gazed between Dominique's hopeful gray eyes and Andy's blazing blue ones. Unable to make a decision, she snatched the photos and parchment from their grips and swung her bag over her shoulder. Without another word, she sprinted away from the pair.

* * *

Fifteen minutes late for her first club meeting, Effie barged in the room with a layer of sweat glinting on her forehead. Five wide-eyed students turned to look in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"Sorry I'm late," Effie gasped.

"Where've you been?" sixth year Slytherin, Marriot Geller asked suspiciously.

"Er, dismissed late," Effie lied. "Anyway let's begin?"

Silence and knowing looks followed the suggestion, Marriot practically glaring at her. Effie blinked at their unusual response, refusing to believe the voice in her head that they somehow knew about the package she received.

A hand attached to a petite blonde donning royal blue robes slowly raised, a hesitant look on her face.

"Yes, Sarah?" Effie regarded her calmly.

"We heard a rumor a few minutes before you came," she began quietly. "My best friend called me out just to tell me someone told her that they overheard you talking about some headliner on James Potter that _had_ to be published."

Things literally could not get any worse. Effie sighed deeply.

"That–It's nothing," Effie tried to explain. "It's just–"

"You're lying," Marriot accused, eyes narrowed at the Ravenclaw.

"Effie, if you've got _anything_ on James Potter, you've got to tell us!" fourth year Hufflepuff, Spencer Abbott said encouragingly. "He's the most popular boy in school! Can you imagine the amount of readers we'd get if he were in our front page?"

"But we don't post gossip remember?" Sarah reminded him.

"Well it's never too late." Spencer shrugged.

Sarah opened her mouth to counter but Effie seemed to have enough. Slamming both of her palms down on her desk, she caught the attention of her crew. The only two who were yet to speak up on the matter were two Gryffindors, Carson Thomas and Lysander Scamander, seventh and fifth year respectively.

"This isn't exactly gossip," Effie caved. "Someone left a box on my bed last night and it contained… Well, _these_."

Pulling out the contents of the box from her bag, Effie passed the pictures and parchment to Sarah. Five heads immediately hovered over the desk where Sarah laid the sheets out.

"Is he _stealing_ from Scorpius Malfoy's dormitory?" the only Slytherin in the club, Marriot exclaimed.

"Bloody hell," Carson uttered his first words since Effie arrived.

"' _Gryffindor's Golden Boy: A Dirty Cheat?_ '" Spencer muttered the words allowed, clutching the piece of parchment in his hand.

"I can't believe you weren't planning on telling us." Marriot's eyes flashed, glaring directly at a cowering Effie. "This _has_ to be published! The Slytherin Quidditch Team deserves to know! _The entire Hogwarts Quidditch community deserves to know_!"

Effie was dauntingly reminded of Andy's similar reaction.

"And since when have you been an avid fan of Quidditch, Marriot?" Sarah snapped at the furious brunette, refusing to stand down despite being the youngest of the club. "Do you even hear yourself? Asking Effie to publish information from an anonymous source about a boy who probably doesn't even know these pictures exist? Who do you think we are, _Witch Weekly_?"

"If we're going to discuss this in terms of ethics and justice, let's first look at the facts," the soft but clear voice of Lysander Scamander resounded in the room, effectively shutting everyone up. "James Potter is explicitly caught doing something remarkably dirty presumably to help him win the Quidditch Cup this year. Effie received the package last night, is that right? And there's no way to tell where or whom it came from. If we're going to be decent human beings we should probably warn Potter of the news before actually going through with the intentions of the sender, which is to publish it in our first issue that is due to be released in two weeks.

"But then again, approaching Potter would obviously lead to him finding out about the photos and knowing him, he'll find away to destroy them or threaten us. He'll do anything he can to keep us from publishing them, and to be completely honest, that is not a battle we should be willing to get into."

"So you're saying we should just publish it?" Carson hissed, finally speaking up. "Gryffindor could be disqualified from the Cup!"

"They won't," Lysander said calmly. "Players have been purposely sent to the hospital wing by their rivals before matches and I don't see any team disqualified for those, despite inflicting pain and injury towards other students in school premises. The worst that could happen is a deduction of points, detention, and Gryffindor's reputation would be slandered."

Carson gave him an incredulous look, probably appalled by Lysander's lack of Gryffindor loyalty. Since the day Effie met him, Lysander was never the typical Gryffindor at all from the tips of his white blonde hair to his toes. He was especially quiet and quite the eccentric genius. He wrote mostly opinion columns on the Owl's Post because it seemed to be what he enjoyed the most.

Lysander was an opinionated, sharp-eyed boy who was considered a prodigy in anything academic and seemed to enjoy a hobby of writing. He was never much of a people person similar to Effie but completely opposite to his twin brother, Lorcan, who also belonged to Gryffindor house and spent his time sneaking into Hogsmeade with his friends to pose as off age wizards to buy Firewhiskey.

While it seemed unusual for the rest of the group for Lysander to suggest the option that would taint Gryffindor house's name, to Effie it was not. He was just being as logical as he normally was, and house loyalty and rivalry never seemed to be a factor in his decision-making.

"You two are family friends," Carson said, still flabbergasted at Lysander's words. "How could you do this to him?"

"We're not related, are we?" Lysander scoffed. "Anyway this would be a great time to get his inflated ego back on the ground, don't you think?"

"James is a good man," Carson snapped. "And he's a great friend. If you go on with this, I'm quitting."

He was looking at Effie now, a determined look in his eye. His fist was enclosed in rage.

Lysander, on the other hand, sneered. "A good man? That _arsehole_ is anything _but_ bloody good, always stepping on people he deems lower than him and using his last name as leverage."

Effie frowned at the hostility.

"But we still don't know him," Sarah tried to reason as soon as she noticed the same thing Effie did.

Lysander's claims did not seem so objective after all. Somehow, the topic on James Potter unusually triggered a sense of emotion from the boy who never seemed to have any. This issue seemed to be taking a toll on various personalities; first Dominique was showing tact, then Andy was actually getting angry over something, and now Lysander was showing signs of real human sentiment.

"None of us know why he did this or what his real intentions were," Sarah continued. "What if he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and we release this story under the assumption that he was meaning to cheat?"

"Sarah, there's a picture of him _smiling_ while he looked through Malfoy's Quidditch plans!" Spencer said. "It's pretty damn clear what his intentions were, if you asked me."

"I say we vote on it." Marriot stated, raising her hand up in the air. "For those who think we should get on with the publishing no questions asked?"

Spencer and Lysander raised their hands as well. Marriot's head snapped to look Effie, who was thinking over her decision with her arm half raised.

"You've been awfully quiet, Ef," Marriot taunted. "Think about the students. This isn't some schoolgirl gossip we picked up from the toilet. This is _relevant_. It's _news_."

"The very fact that you think cheating in Quidditch is news is _bloody news to me!_ " Carson bellowed, brown eyes blazing. " _Everybody cheats_!"

"James Potter is a _FRAUD_ , Carson!" Marriot yelled back, jumping up on her feet. " _And_ a coward! I'm sorry that you don't think that letting this go would be completely unfair to teams who actually work hard for that trophy because _apparently_ the new Gryffindor trend is lying and sneaking around to get their rewards!"

"Okay _, shut up_!" Effie screeched, banging both fists on the desk before her.

Marriot and Carson hesitated but eventually sat back down, awaiting her verdict. Lysander was seated rather peacefully, playing with a quill in his hand while his sight remained focused on the trees swaying by the window. Sarah and Spencer looked shaken by the recent argument and eyed Effie for her decision as well.

Suddenly Effie heard voices in her head; the need for justice in Marriot's, the resentment in Lysander's, the doubt in Spencer's, the disbelief in Carson's and the rationality in Sarah's.

Effie used to believe she hardly ever crossed paths with James Potter, but then she realized that she did. She just never regarded it as anything because there was never any real interaction with each other.

But she did see him. He would be strutting by the lake with his best friend and cousin Fred Weasley, jinxing anyone who got in his way or taunting any Quidditch captain he would encounter. She vaguely remembered Lysander being a regular target of his bullying, which would explain the boy's hatred towards his housemate.

She thought she also noticed Carson following Fred and James around like a lost puppy, constantly asking for Quidditch advice and attempting to make their little duo into a trio. Carson tried out for the team every year. He was yet to be accepted.

Then the very last of her memories about James Potter and perhaps the clearest of all was their accidental collision in the Entrance Hall just yesterday. The sincerity in his gaze as he apologized and the soft smile he offered her made Effie think twice about who he was and who he really could be.

Just as Effie was about to give her answer, Lysander turned at the last second, steel gray eyes piercing hers.

"We're publishing it," she began softly, "and I'll do the article."

* * *

At dinner, Effie Greengrass sat alone and chewed quietly on her roasted chicken. Dominique was absent and Andy chose to sit with his teammates. He would sneak glances at her but Effie chose not to entertain them. Her crew was the only one who knew about the headliner and her decision, and she was pleased Andy and Dominique were not around to badger her about the state of the situation.

Before leaving the room earlier, they all swore not to breathe a word of it before the issue was released. Carson stayed true to his initial threat, personally approaching Effie to tell her that he would not be continuing his sports column for Owl's Post any longer although he assured her that he could be trusted and would not be blabbing about the headline until it was published.

Sarah respected Effie's decision but admitted that she expected more from her. Effie could see her chatting down the Ravenclaw table with her fellow third year mates, a ghost of a smile on her face.

Naturally, Spencer and Marriot were the most delighted of all. The Slytherin could hardly hold her squeal of glee at the announcement of Effie's decision, and the Hufflepuff began to speak on about the various possibilities this headline would provide for the paper.

Lysander had no physical reaction whatsoever and left the room for dinner immediately after the promise to keep quiet was made. Effie's eyes scanned the Gryffindor table only to find him already looking. The fifth year raised his goblet to her then drank.

With a sigh, Effie tore her eyes away and coincidentally landed on a certain bespectacled seventeen year-old boy clad in scarlet-lined robes, laughing at a joke Fred Weasley just made. And in his laughter, his eyes unexpectedly shifted to meet hers. Effie blinked, unable to look away. James Potter could not seem to either.

After a few tense seconds, James ripped his curious gaze away from the Ravenclaw and turned his attention back to his redheaded cousin, who seemed to be inquiring what he was staring at. Effie immediately looked down at her food as Fred's head began to whirl around as if to identify what or who caught his best mate's eye.

Effie's focus stayed on her plate for the rest of dinner.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello again! Pretty excited to start this so this is a relatively quick update. Thank you for my three reviewers! To one of the anonymous reviewers, I hope this chapter sums up the answer to your question concerning my view of cheating in Hogwarts Quidditch.**_

 _ **Some of you could also be bothered by my choice of houses for some of the canon next gen characters but this is a Ravenclaw based story so I'm telling you now, a couple of them will be in Ravenclaw including Al and Dominique. Anyway Ravenclaw is great and it shouldn't be a problem for them to be sorted there. :)**_

 _ **Lastly, I do not count the Cursed Child as canon in any single way and I would like to believe that book or play or script whatever never happened and we are still free to imagine what could have happened to the next generation.**_

 _ **So a question for thought that you could maybe answer in the reviews (because it would be really cool for you to review!):** Is the Cursed Child canon or not? Why?_

 _ **-Finner**_


	3. The Golden Boy's Fall

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_  
The Golden Boy's Fall

* * *

 _OWL'S POST  
_ _Hogwarts Monthly: September_

 _Gryffindor's Golden Boy: A Dirty Cheat?  
_ _By Ophelia H. Greengrass_

 _Caught in the act! Seventh year Gryffindor and Quidditch Team Captain, James Potter was presumably found snooping through Slytherin quarters as well as obtaining what seems to be Slytherin Quidditch Team Captain Scorpius Malfoy's sport playbook. An anonymous source provides genuine proof of the indecent act, the unknown photographer following the Gryffindor through the Slytherin common room to Malfoy's dormitory._

 _Hogwarts campus is not particularly new to acts of cheating concerning the wizarding sport. Various reports such as deliberate infliction of injury towards rivals before matches and dangerous fouls within the game prove this very fact. However, James Potter performs an unconventional Gryffindor act of secretly breaking into a rival's dormitory to steal Quidditch plans._

 _This news calls for the attention of students and professors alike in order to determine the real state of Hogwarts Quidditch today and perhaps what should be done to address the issue of cheating more seriously._

* * *

Hogwarts was bustling, and it was due to something Effie hardly ever dreamt of happening since the start of her newspaper campaign. Students in the Great Hall, Entrance Hall, classrooms, dormitories, common rooms, by the lake, and every single part of the castle one could possibly think of whispered mercilessly on the latest big news.

Owl's Post was printing more copies than it has ever done, and not a student in sight could be spotted without one. Effie was bombarded by questions, accusations, and praise wherever she walked, but typical of her to feel, she was immensely uncomfortable at the sudden attention, seemingly miscalculating how the recent news would affect not only the paper but her life in Hogwarts as well.

For instance, she received much verbal abuse from Gryffindors, but Slytherins treated her like royalty. The paper was only released over breakfast three hours ago, she had not even taken her lunch, and more people had approached her within that time period more than they had in her first six years at Hogwarts.

As soon as her lunch break began, Effie slipped out of the classroom before anyone could corner her for threats or thanks. Briskly walking in the hall, Andy caught up with her, typical grin plastered on his face as his brown curls bounced freely over his forehead.

"Ms. Popular's got to slow down," he teased, getting into her stride. "I'm beginning to get worried you're about to ditch me and Dom after this newfound fame of yours."

"No one's ditching anybody," Effie said irately. "Everyone's just caught in the moment. It'll die down in a week."

"You really think so?" Andy snorted.

"I know so," Effie replied. "That's how the business works. That's why the hardest part of journalism is that you constantly have to discover and report something interesting and new if you want to succeed in the field. But we've got none after this issue, so give it a week or two and the hype will die down."

The two reached the Great Hall and sat on their usual places. Dominique was already seated, but as Effie and Andy approached, her expression hardened.

"So you're saying James Potter has nothing to worry about because everyone will forget about it in a week?" Andy clarified, grabbing a piece of bread on Dominique's plate. She growled.

"Precisely," Effie muttered, avoiding a certain blonde's glare.

"Shut the bloody hell up, Effie," Dominique snapped, composure cracking. " _Nothing to worry about?_ You wouldn't know because you're not the one falsely exposed on the front page of Hogwarts' school newspaper!"

Effie felt as if she were slapped in the face. Hard.

"Don't tell me you believe in all that Gryffindor crap, Dominique?" Andy asked, outraged.

"No, but I believe in my cousin!" Dominique cried. "Both of you are being so bloody tactless and selfish that it makes me sick!" She pointed a stiff finger at Effie. " _You_ only care about your stupid paper!" She pointed another at Andy. "And _you_ only care about your chances of winning the Cup this year! You only wanted Effie to publish it so James would fall apart!

"None of you actually thought about the fact that _maybe_ James Potter is an actual human being with legitimate human rights, and he had the bloody right to know you had those pictures, Effie!" She sounded in the verge of tears. "The only reason why I didn't tell him about it was because I expected you would know what was the right thing to do!"

Effie was stunned to silence while Andy glared at his empty lunch plate. Dominique breathed heavily, eyes wild in rage as they shifted from one friend to the other. Suddenly she stood abruptly, hopped out of the bench and briskly walked away.

"Wait," Effie called desperately, following after her. "Dom, wait!"

Dominique reached the Great Hall's double doors right as Effie grabbed her shoulder. She spun around furiously, causing Effie to draw her hand back in fright. Guilt and shame bubbled in her stomach and no doubt her expression relayed these emotions.

"Dom, please hear me out," she pleaded.

"What else am I supposed to say to you, Effie?" Dominique bitterly laughed. "I know it's weird that I, out of all the people, am giving you and Andy lectures about tact and respect, seeming as I hardly ever give anyone the same, but this is my family, Ef." Her eyes glinted tears. "You hurt them, you hurt me."

"I know," Effie muttered.

"And that's not even the only reason why it's all so wrong," Dominique continued. "I thought you knew what was right."

Effie's voice shook, hands enclosed in fists. "I _did_ think I was doing the right thing. Come on, Dom, he can be an arse–"

"And when have you ever spent enough time with him to get to that conclusion? You ran into him once and he seemed perfectly polite then," Dominique spat. "I know who he is and what he's done but people are capable of growing up, Effie. Perhaps if you actually talked to him first before publishing your precious headline then you would know."

With a final piercing glare, she swiftly turned and walked away. Effie sighed and stalked back to the Ravenclaw table with a grim expression. Andy watched her sit back down and bang her forehead on the varnished wood.

"Effie," he said carefully.

"I am a terrible person," Effie announced.

"Ef, you're none of the sort," Andy assured her.

"Why did I bloody do this?" The distressed Ravenclaw put her head in her hands. "What was I thinking?"

"You had everyone's best interests in heart."

"Not James Potter's," Effie pointed out sullenly. " _Especially_ not James Potter's. I didn't even try to approach him about it." She sighed. "Dominique's right. Everything about it was all just selfish. I saw the opportunity and bloody took it."

The food before her hardly seemed appetizing now. Effie rose once again, muttering her loss of appetite to Andy and turned to exit the Great Hall. Steps heavy and throat tight, Effie made her way with as much dignity as she could muster.

Walking down a dim hall, it was a miracle she ran into no one. The quiet of the atmosphere allowed her to think clearly for the first time since the release of the first issue. The first concern in her mind was her relationship with Dominique. The feeling of guilt doubled as she thought of possible ways to mend her friendship.

The one obvious thing that needed to be done was to apologize to James Potter. The mere thought of it already scared Effie, certain that she was the last person he would want to see now. He definitely would not accept the apology, Effie was damn sure of it. He would probably curse her out of his way.

Then Effie realized the entirety of the Potter-Weasley clan would not hesitate to hex her at any time possible. She shivered at the thought of making enemies. Six years of happily staying below the radar with her writing and two friends were long gone. Now what awaited her was a long year of drama concerning the one family nobody ever dared to mess with.

Her quiet stroll was interrupted by the loud taunts of Slytherin goons. Effie turned a corner only to see them pushing around a petite redheaded girl wearing crimson-lined robes and a jaded expression.

"Bloody right for that school paper to finally give us something relevant," one of them said nastily, his wand out and directly pointing at the girl. "James Potter's got karma chasing right behind him. And look here." He raised an issue of Owl's Post at her face, James' delightful grin in the Slytherin dormitory on its front page. "Caught him right in the act."

The three cronies behind him laughed. Effie frowned at the scene, hand twitching to her wand beneath her robes. If this were last year, the Ravenclaw would have walked away as if nothing happened if she were to run into a situation like this, but something in Effie's head refused to let her leave.

Confrontation terrified her, but she could not keep her mouth quite shut this time.

"Hey, back off."

The group jumped at her tone, only realizing her presence. The big burly Slytherin who taunted the girl grinned.

"Oh, look who it is!" he laughed. "The woman of the hour! Great article, by the way. Big fan!"

Effie saw the girl blink at her in recognition, practically seeing the gears in her head spin as she put one and two together. She felt a drop in her stomach as she realized something on the girl as well, taking in the bright red hair neatly cut, familiar hazel eyes, and the underlying proud expression. _Lily Potter_.

"I said back off her," Effie repeated, voice clear.

"Strange, you are," the Slytherin chuckled. "I thought you'd appreciate a bit of telling off." He jerked his head towards the girl, who in turn stared boringly back.

"I don't appreciate bullying," Effie said dryly.

"That's a surprise." He raised a brow. "You know, considering what you just did to James Potter."

She breathed in sharply but refused to give up any emotion in her expression. With a sneer, the Slytherin turned on his heel and disappeared down the hall with his gang. Effie frowned at his back, trying to pinpoint where she had seen his cropped brown hair and smirk. Then as if she heard a faint _ding_ in her mind, she realized they had been classmates in Potions almost every year.

"Marcus Zabini," a voice rang in the empty hall.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Effie realized it was Lily Potter who spoke.

"Trying to remember his name, weren't you?" Lily spoke again, raising her eyebrows at the stunned Ravenclaw.

"Sort of," Effie mumbled.

The redhead suddenly bent down to pick an Owl's Post copy from the floor, left behind by Zabini. Effie fought the overwhelming temptation to run before it was too late, but she managed to keep her feet firm on the ground, mentally preparing herself for the verbal abuse coming from the young Potter.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Lily chuckled without looking at her, eyes scanning the paper in her hands. "I can deal with Zabini and his goons by myself."

"You didn't seem to be doing much when I got here," Effie reminded her bluntly.

She shrugged. "I didn't feel like jinxing him yet. He seemed to be having a lot of fun making fun of my brother. Didn't have the heart to ruin it."

Despite herself, Effie laughed. A small smile tugged at Lily's lips.

"Not to be forward, but why haven't you hexed me into oblivion?" Effie asked, raising a brow.

"Why, because you called my brother out?" Lily scoffed. "It was bound to happen anyway. For someone who can top all his classes, he can be as senseless as a rock."

Effie frowned. "I don't understand."

There was a short moment of silence. The young Potter gave Effie a curious look before speaking up.

"That wasn't the first time James stole a Slytherin playbook. All his recent captains have been asking him to look through the same book at the start of every year. About three years ago, Slytherin had a six-year winning streak and Gryffindor was desperate to win. The captain then forced James to get a copy of their playbook to find out what their secret was. He threatened James, told him he'd be out of the team if he didn't do it

"Ever since then, he's been treated like their dog, always being ordered around to do sneaky business against the Slytherins. He'd gotten so used to it that when he was told he was the new captain at the end of his sixth year, he went out of his way to find out who was chosen as the new captain for the Slytherins and broke in Malfoy's dormitory to get his playbook."

"But if the playbook never changes, why does James go back to find it every year?" Effie asked, wide-eyed at the rather disturbing news.

"It changes within the school year," Lily said with a shrug. "Plays crossed out and plays added."

"Is that why Gryffindor's won the Cup every year since three years ago?" Effie looked rather appalled.

"Maybe. But you can't cross out the talent."

"But these are formations and plays!" Effie cried. "If you can predict what they're going to do on the pitch–"

"Then it's not even a game anymore," Lily finished the statement. "Exactly. Why do you think I don't play? And talent comes in against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff because Gryffindor doesn't see them as competition enough to cheat against them."

Effie looked at her, utterly confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

Lily blinked at her, a wave of emotions seen through her eyes.

"Because I think you can stop it," she said quietly.

"I–What–" Effie stuttered, momentarily unable to formulate a sentence.

"He's not a bad guy, you know. A bit of a pushover, probably doesn't think through his decisions ninety-eight percent of the time, but he's not a bad guy."

She could not have been more than thirteen years old, but her words impacted Effie more than anyone's today, next to Dominique's.

"It's Lily, by the way. Lily Potter," she introduced herself, arm stretched out. "If you didn't know already."

"Er, Effie." The Ravenclaw took the Gryffindor's hand in her own and firmly shook. "Effie Greengrass."

"Nice to meet you, Greengrass." Lily winked and turned, briskly walking away.

* * *

The rest of the day thankfully passed with no further unexpected run-ins. Effie noted she shared most of her general classes with James Potter, but he went on with his day as he normally would. Perhaps the only things out of place were the overwhelming gossip and Effie's sneaky glances towards him in class. In fact, if the leakage of his actions bothered him at all, he hardly showed it.

Late in the afternoon, Effie decided it was better to study in the library than in Ravenclaw Tower because it provided less distraction. Sitting alone on a table, she flipped through her books with a length of unused parchment unrolled on the desk and a quill in her left hand. Effie attempted to read through the needed chapter for her Transfiguration class and ultimately start with her essay. Unfortunately, anything but the current situation at hand refused to enter her brain.

Effie groaned, hands fiercely gripping her brown locks of hair. She grew more and more frustrated the longer she stared at her pathetically blank stretch of parchment. The harder she tried to concentrate, the less information she managed to sink in her head. She wanted so many questions answered, and the guilt building up in her stomach since breakfast refused to let her think straight.

She wondered what Lily Potter meant when she told Effie that she could stop what was going on with Gryffindor's sketchy Quidditch team. Did she want Effie to publish another article? She immediately rejected that idea, knowing this particular article had done enough damage already, and it hardly seemed like the right thing to suggest as James Potter's little sister.

No, Effie knew there was something else there that Lily was pertaining to. She seemed to believe that there was something Effie could do that nobody or hardly anybody was capable of doing that would manage to stop Gryffindor's deceitful reign. Perhaps it had to do with the school paper, but what exactly about it?

Deciding that she rather needed another run-in with a certain redhead, Effie left the library in a hurry with zero progress in schoolwork. Thankfully the coming weekend was near and schoolwork would be able to wait until then. Focusing on a clearer priority, the Ravenclaw weaved her way through the castle's halls, taking a route that she never realized she would ever have to take.

By the time she reached the unfamiliar yet also familiar hallway, she slightly hesitated before marching straight towards the Fat Lady's portrait. She had only ever gone here once and that was years ago when her Potions partner was a Gryffindor and they decided to meet up in front of the Gryffindor common room before going to the library together to study.

Effie halted nervously before the portrait, unsure of what to say.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked suspiciously.

"Er, I don't know it," Effie replied pathetically. "I was wondering if you could call someone for me?"

The Fat Lady sighed, looking insipidly at her manicured nails. "No can do, dear."

Effie cursed under her breath, crossing her arms in defeat as she stalked to the wall. Deciding it would not be long before a Gryffindor would enter his or her common room, she waited by the portrait. After a mere minute, Effie could already feel her pulse quickening and eyes squinting into slits as she grew more and more impatient.

After a full five minutes, she was ready to leave. Suddenly the portrait opened and a bushy haired girl stepped out. She donned royal blue robes and an annoyed expression. The frown only deepened at the sight of Effie.

"Hi!" Effie said in haste. "Would you mind calling someone for me? I'm not a Gryffindor but I've got to speak to Lily Potter."

The girl only stared, eyes unsure. Then Effie realized the blue robes and almost slapped herself in idiocy.

"Right," she muttered. "You're not a Gryffindor either. My bad. But how did you get in, if I may ask?"

"Why do you need Lily?" the girl shot back.

Effie blinked, staring harder at her fellow Ravenclaw. The hallway was dim but the girl's features seemed clear. She had a splatter of freckles along her nose and cheeks, thick red hair, and narrowed brown eyes. Suddenly the resemblance seemed apparent, and of course the color of her hair should have given it away the second Effie laid eyes on her.

The girl was a fifth year Ravenclaw student who went by the name Rose Weasley. That would explain her access to Gryffindor Tower; her whole family must have given her the passwords every month.

Effie's realization of the girl's identity neglected the formulation of an answer to Rose's question. The younger seemed to take this as a sign that Effie refused to give her a real response, rolled her eyes, and walked back inside the common room after muttering the password to the Fat Lady.

Assuming Rose went to fetch her little cousin, Effie was pleased that encounter went well enough and had not resulted into the screaming lecture that she had expected. She nervously waited for the young Weasley's return with Lily in tow, going over all the possible scenarios in her head. She was almost sure of it that Rose would demand she explain why she published that article. Effie was still clueless of what to answer to that.

Her heart skipped when the portrait swung open. A pair of feet stepped out, and Effie readied herself for the encounter. The Fat Lady swung shut, and suddenly the words died in her mouth before she could speak them. The person halted as well, staring back at Effie with a similar expression of shock.

Before her stood James Potter in the flesh. His pretty hazel eyes flashed behind his spectacles. It took all of Effie's courage to stay rooted on the spot.

"Are you the one looking for Lily?" he muttered, tone polite enough but laced with a hardness that Effie cowered at.

"I–Yeah… that was me," Effie stuttered, unable to look him in the eye.

"Why are you–" James hesitated, furrowing his eyebrows as if thinking through what would be the best way to end that sentence. "Actually, whatever. Your business."

That expectedly panged Effie's chest. There seemed to be a genuine carelessness in his tone, so she realized he _unintentionally_ took a jab at their current situation. The Gryffindor noticed this as well, reading her hurt expression.

"Right," he muttered. "Your business. But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you? Too busy poking around someone else's."

Effie did not have a reply to that and opted to stay silent. She could feel his eyes burning down at her skull. With a sudden burst of nerve, she lifted her chin up to meet them. The guilt bubbled in her stomach, but she was surprised to see that his stare was not at all filled with malice. His shoulders were slumped and he carried a stack of books under his arm (despite his own brother implying he did not own a single one). If anything, he looked absolutely exhausted.

"I'll just… go then," Effie awkwardly said, incapable of handling this very encounter now. She needed to get away, and that seemed to be something she was good at.

"Nonsense," James dryly replied before she could sprint away. "Free country. Lily's probably on her way down."

Too surprised to move, Effie stayed put. She stared at the Gryffindor boy, an uncertain and frustrated look on his handsome face. It seemed as if he was about to tell her something, but the hesitation was clear.

"Would you mind if I just ask," he finally began, eyes flashing with insecurity, "who sent you those photos?"

He bit his lip and raked his fingers through his hair. Effie could see he was trying his best not to lash out, but she could not understand why. Anybody else would have. Heck, her best friend already had and here was James Potter, the subject of her divulging article, attempting to keep all composure as if one tone out of line would be too rude for him to live with.

"Actually, that's none of my business," he mumbled with finality in his voice. "Never mind that."

"It really is." Effie found herself speaking as well, voice undeniably shaky but somewhat clear. "If it's anyone's business, it's yours."

"Then why didn't you _make_ it my business before you went off and made it everybody else's?" James finally burst but took deep breaths to calm himself. His eyes flashed with a tint of guilt. "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Effie huffed, utterly confused by his reaction. "You can yell you know. It's not as if I don't deserve it."

He merely sighed, not offering an answer.

"I got the photos at the start of the year," she explained softly. "There was no name or anything."

"Figures," James grumbled, giving her another uneasy look. "And why did you publish it?"

"I–I thought I was doing the right thing," Effie stammered, looking away in embarrassment.

"No, Greengrass, I meant why did _you_ publish it," he repeated, sounding a bit more sure of himself this time. Effie flinched at the first mention of her name. "It could have been anyone. I'm sure Geller would have had a field day writing an article like this about me. Why _you_?"

"I always write headliners," she quietly answered, knowing James saw right through her.

"Contrary to popular belief, some people _do_ actually read the school paper." He rolled his eyes. "There's no fixed person who writes headliners, I've noticed."

Effie hesitated, wishing someone would walk out of the portrait and end the conversation.

"I gave the final call," she said, avoiding his eye. "The vote was equal and I broke it. I knew publishing something like this would attract a lot of trouble and I didn't want any of my staff to experience that, so I decided to go through with it as long as it was published under my name."

"How gallant of you," James mockingly muttered.

"Everybody had a side," Effie continued, ignoring him. "Everyone was telling me what I should do. Believe me when I say I really thought I was doing the right thing."

"Did it ever occur to you that you had absolutely no idea what you were reporting about?" James' voice had lowered to a whisper, hurt evident in his gaze.

"Every second of it. But I couldn't stop, and I've realized that it was a mistake. I'm sorry."

James stood still before her, eyes shifting in unease. Effie looked down at her hands in shame, mentally counting the passing seconds of silence. After half a minute, impatience built in her system and she opened her mouth to speak up. Rather fortunately, the swinging open of the Fat Lady's portrait beat her to it.

"Greengrass? You still out here? Sorry I took so long, I was–"

Lily Potter blinked at the scene before her, unable to continue her sentence. Effie gaped nervously from the redhead's wide brown eyes to James' wary ones. The older Potter hardly acknowledged his sister's appearance.

"Did I interrupt something?" Lily asked comically. "Well, yes, obviously. I'll just go–"

"No need," James interrupted, swiftly turning towards her. "I was just, er… leaving." He nodded politely at Effie. "Good evening."

Then the Gryffindor turned on his heel and stalked away without another word. Lily and Effie watched him go, similar expressions of confusion etched on their faces. The young Potter recovered first, turning back to the Ravenclaw with a curious glint in her eye. But before she could express her thoughts into words, the Fat Lady unexpectedly spoke up.

"I could cut the tension between you two with a knife," she gossiped unabashedly, addressing Effie with a smirk on her chubby face.

"Oh, shut up, you nosy cow. Haven't you got banquet to eat or something?" Lily snapped, grabbing Effie's arm and leading her down the hall as well.

"I give great relationship advice, darling!" the Fat Lady called at their retreating backs.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello! Relatively quick update again. It's my Christmas break after all so expect more of these. I'd like to thank all of my darling followers and reviewers. I wouldn't be writing more of this if it weren't for all of you.**_

 _ **So this chapter really focuses on the dynamic of my James Potter's personality, the division between what outsiders know about him and who he really is. That seems to be a recurring theme in the first three chapters, and I hope you like the first real encounter between Effie and James.**_

 _ **If you could drop a review because that would be so encouraging and would be a real good motivator to write more, perhaps you could answer a few questions:** What do you think of James' persona in this fic? I tried to stay away from the cliche portrayal of him being the overconfident and stupidly brave Gryffindor boy but I want to know what you think of that? What about Lily's persona? And of course, how's my annoyingly impatient and antisocial Effie?_

 _ **-Finner**_


	4. The Potter-Weasley Clan

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_  
The Potter-Weasley Clan

* * *

"Effie?"

A faint sound rung in her ears, urging her to gain consciousness. A light groan escaped her lips, her eyes were sealed shut, and her brain refused to register the urgent tone of the mysterious voice.

"Effie, bloody hell, wake up!"

The shrill sound of a girl's screech jolted her awake, brown eyes sleepily blinking at her annoyed friend. Dominique was already dressed in her school robes, blonde hair brushed to perfection and blue eyes narrowed into slits.

"What time is it?" Effie asked, confused.

"It's nearly time for class and I didn't see you come down for breakfast," Dominique said blankly. She extended her hand in which she held a warm croissant. "Here's some bloody bread and get in the shower. You rarely ever sleep past six in the morning; I was beginning to get worried."

Effie blinked, attempting to process the situation. Dominique had not spoken to her in days. The very fact that she even noticed Effie was not at breakfast was mind-boggling to her. Before she could inquire if they were friends again, the blonde shooed her away and into the shower with her bread.

Dressed and somewhat satisfied with her hunger, Effie stepped into the dormitory ten minutes later with the same confusion etched in her facial expression.

"Good, you're finished," Dominique commented swiftly, hopping onto her feet and briskly walking towards the door.

"Dom," Effie called, rooted to her spot.

"What?" Dominique snapped, not turning back to face her.

"I–We–We haven't talked in days," Effie managed to stutter out.

"And?"

"And well– I'm– I just–"

"Spit it out, Effie."

"Dom, I–I'm sorry," Effie said, frustrated with her inept social skills. "I don't know what to say. You haven't exactly given me a chance to talk to you about it because you're always walking the opposite direction when I try to approach you."

"I do not," Dominique scoffed, finally turning to face her.

"Yes, you do!" Effie cried.

"I just forget my books back in the classroom, that's all," she muttered, avoiding Effie's gaze.

"Dom, you don't even _bring_ books!"

"I do now!" Dominique countered stubbornly. "I only woke you up because Andy wouldn't be able to come up here. I still can't be around you without thinking about what you did to James."

Effie fell silent.

"And I feel like I'm the only one reacting properly!" she continued, voice strained. "Lily's been telling you random crap about James that she has no right to tell. Al and Rose are in the library doing schoolwork ninety-nine percent of the goddamn time and neither of them is giving support for James whatsoever.

"Molly and Lucy are too bloody stuck-up to defend him. Hugo and Roxanne think it's all one big joke. I don't even _see_ Louis. The only other one who's on his side is Fred! It's _ridiculous_ how selfish everyone else can be."

Breathing heavily, Dominique stared helplessly at her best friend. Effie was unsure of what to say. It seemed to be something the blonde was dying to say for days. Obviously the lack of family support immensely bothered her, and this was a fact about Dominique that Effie never noticed. It made her feel horrible.

Growing up in Hogwarts, the main detail Effie picked up on the Potter-Weasley clan was that they were famous for their older relatives' contributions to the Second Wizarding War. Their last names were often discussed in History of Magic, especially in lower years. Most would assume their rich background tied them together, including Effie. Oddly enough, with the way Dominique spoke about her family, they were not as they seemed.

Effie always assumed it was just Dominique who was never really close to her cousins, which was why she was initially surprised at her protective outburst concerning James, but she realized _all_ the cousins did not exactly function with the dandy family bond everyone expected them to have.

"Everyone thinks they know us," Dominique finally spoke, no louder than a whisper. She refused to meet Effie's eyes. "We're all just a bunch of spoiled brats who can't stand the thought of our cousins besting us. Everything's just a bloody competition."

With that, Dominique left the dormitory in haste, leaving Effie with her thoughts.

* * *

At lunch, Effie sat with Andy. He gobbled down mounds of food as per usual, bulking up for the long year of Quidditch ahead. It had been a week after the article was posted. It had also been a week since Lily and Effie met. After her strange story-telling tendencies, Effie did not think it was right to contact her more about the solution to her present problem.

Something about Lily irked her, and she did not seem like the type of person whom she could trust. It was ridiculous because the girl was in Gryffindor. If she were a Slytherin, it would make more sense in Effie's head. Unfortunately, she was not, so Effie was stuck with the mystery that is Lily Potter and her questionable intentions towards her own brother.

Thoughts about the young redhead aside, Effie pondered once more on Dominique's outburst that morning. She was seated by the middle of the Ravenclaw table with her cousin Rose. They were silent as they ate the portions of lasagna on their respective plates.

"Are you two ever going to make up?" Andy suddenly asked.

Effie's head snapped back into reality.

"I told you. She wants nothing to do with me," she mumbled sadly.

"It's not your fault her family's all wonky," Andy pointed out.

"But it's my fault she had to realize that in the first place," Effie shot back. "If I hadn't released the article–"

"Effie, you can't keep dwelling on that mistake. Okay, so you released the article and Dom's pissed about it, and at the same time, her family is apparently as bloody dysfunctional as Lily Potter proclaimed the Gryffindor Quidditch Team to be. Nothing's going to change if you keep moping about it!"

Effie refused to acknowledge it aloud, but she knew that he was right. She wasted enough time feeling sorry for herself and was nowhere near close to repairing her friendship with Dominique and redeeming herself to James Potter. She thought pairing up with Lily would help her, but it only puzzled her even more.

"I'm just so lost," Effie said wearily. "I thought Lily wanted to help but it didn't seem like it with the way she was talking. Dom doesn't want to talk about it. Maybe I can talk to Al but Dom said he's in the library half of the time and I don't want to bother him about something as pathetic as this."

"There's really nothing pathetic about fixing your mistakes," Andy assured her.

Effie suddenly knew what she needed to do, but she could not bring herself to face the reality of it. All she needed was a way to cleanse her conscience and she could walk away free. She desperately wanted nothing to do with a conflict in the Potter-Weasley clan, but there was no choice but to be included at the moment.

Scanning the Gryffindor table, she locked her eyes on a certain redhead eating with a friend. She ate her lunch in a neat and proper manner, pupils wide with a sort of innocence that Effie could hardly believe. She thought about her last encounter with the young Potter.

Lily walked with her to the Great Hall for dinner after meeting Effie by Gryffindor Tower. She spoke more about her brother and Gryffindor's Quidditch Team, giving her more interior details of their cheating escapades. There was a little glint in her eye as she spoke as if she were happy that there was finally someone she could tell.

"I only came back to you because I wanted to know the real reason why you're telling me this," Effie said.

"Why do you think?" Lily replied. "I already said so. I want it stopped."

Effie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "And how do you suppose I can do that? I'm no Gryffindor. I can't just waltz in their practice sessions and tell them to stop it."

"Dear Merlin, and I thought you Ravenclaws were supposed to be the intelligent ones," she scoffed. "You've got a paper to run, don't you? Perhaps you should start with printing headlines that actually matter."

Lily walked off to her house table after that, offering a confused Effie no more explanations.

The more Effie thought about the encounter in real time, the more she felt confused. But somehow, Dominique's outburst about her dysfunctional family relationship seemed to fit with the young Potter's attitude. Dominique claimed they were all spoiled and competitive, perhaps even jealous of each other. Lily mentioned she always wanted to play but she wanted no part in the cheating practice of her house's Quidditch Team. Could she have sent the pictures to expose that?

Effie suddenly stood, determination set in her veins. Andy jumped in surprise, looking curiously at her.

"What's up?"

"I need to look for James Potter," she declared, swinging her bag over her shoulder and rushing out of the Great Hall without another word.

Turned out, it was hardly difficult to find him. Effie went straight to her next class, hoping she would be able to catch him if he came early as well. Luckily for her, James was never really late for a class and came just as early as her. She walked in the Charms classroom and James Potter came in a minute after.

Effie spun around in surprise, elated at her luck. However, nerves swallowed the happy feeling. Now that he stood before her in an empty room, her confidence wavered and she almost ran out. He stared blankly at her, as if contemplating how to react at their current arrangements.

"Er," he began unintelligibly.

"Um, hi," Effie said quickly. "I was actually, er, looking for you."

"You were looking for me?" He frowned.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Er, yeah."

James blinked. "Okay, so?"

Effie could have vomited right then and there. "Right! Um, well, it's rather complicated. First off, I want to tell you that I'm sorry again. I probably should have approached you sooner. The last time doesn't really count because it was sort of a coincidence."

He opened his mouth to speak, but Effie could not seem to stop talking since she started.

"Second, I got into this huge fight with Dom, my best friend. And well, your cousin, obviously. It was about you… _obviously_ …and she said a bunch of stuff about your family that I don't think she really meant but it sounded like she did and it really got me thinking and I think one of your cousins sent me those photos."

A pregnant pause hung in the air. James' eyebrows scrunched.

"Well, I always assumed that, I suppose," he said indifferently.

Effie gave him a look. "James, one of your _family members_ –"

"I know, I know." He waved it off. "It was bound to be one of them. I always knew that."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

He shot her a bemused expression. "I thought it had been obvious."

Effie looked at him in sheer incredulity. "Obvious? Last time I checked, family members shouldn't be ratting each other out. Excuse me for not getting to that conclusion quicker."

"You must come from a nice family then," James snapped.

"I don't."

His expression softened.

"I just–I'm sorry," Effie said quickly. "I just assumed…well, Dominique already said some stuff about your family and I didn't really know whether to believe her or if it was in the spur of the moment–"

"Whatever she said, it was probably true," James chuckled darkly. "She's always been ahead of us, Dominique. Always been the smartest, most outgoing, and bloody likeable out of us all."

"Dom is hardly likeable," Effie laughed.

"And yet she's your best friend."

Effie blinked.

"She's rude, opinionated, and loud but she's also sweet, intelligent, and more genuine than any of us ever will be," James admitted. "Everyone's jealous of her, especially Rose. When you grow up with a big family with parents that have _a lot_ of credentials, it becomes a game. My dad doesn't believe in any of it but it's just a cousin thing now."

Effie stared at him, unable to think of anything to reply. Suddenly it made sense why Dominique seemed so distant from her family. With the way James claimed they saw her, Dominique probably noticed and knowing her, she did not want anything to do with their drama. But that did not mean she loathed them for it. In fact, it seemed to bother her more than she let on.

"What do you mean it's a cousin thing?" Effie asked.

"All our parents think everything's fine and dandy," James replied, avoiding her eyes. "Growing up, we used to be close, I'll admit that. Then when we started to think more for ourselves, we felt our insecurities get in the way of our relationships. Rose could never seem to beat Dominique in terms of academics. Hugo didn't start his Hogwarts years as good as Fred when it came to popularity. Molly and Lucy are too busy competing against each other to give any of us their attention. Lily's just…Lily."

"Speaking of Lily–"

"You think she sent the photos," James said before Effie could continue. "I think so too."

"I–What–" Effie stuttered, unable to keep up.

"As soon as I saw her talking to you last week, I knew what she was doing," James explained. "She was telling you about the cheating, right?"

"I–Yeah."

"She tried out in her second year and I didn't put her in the team. She's been after me ever since."

"She tried out?" Effie said in shock. "But she said she didn't want to play because she wanted nothing to do with the cheating."

"What a load of crap," James snorted.

Effie felt foolish. James looked frustrated. Suddenly the door burst open and students piled in. A few gave the pair odd looks but the rest went straight to their seats. James awkwardly stood next to her for a few more seconds before clearing his throat and politely nodding at her direction. He walked away from Effie and towards his seat where Fred Weasley was already present, eyes shifting bemusedly between his cousin and the Ravenclaw.

The rest of the day passed quickly and Effie wanted nothing more than to collapse on her bed. Her thoughts whirled in her head, unable to group themselves together and resulted in a painful migraine. Effie pondered on Dominique, James, Dominique and James, and Dominique, James and the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan.

It disappointed her that even after her slightly less awkward second encounter with James Potter, she was still lost at what to do. The feeling of guilt did not waver. All she wanted to do was to get rid of it, but that was not going to happen if James Potter was going to be a step ahead of her to finding the culprit every time she thought she found a good lead. Then again if it were indeed within his own family, James would definitely know whom to suspect first.

Effie was determined to help whether he liked it or not, but she was worried what would come out of meddling with Potter-Weasley drama. It seemed even bigger now that she knew that they did not exactly get along in a conventional family way. It was surprising, to say the least. Effie never expected something like this, but she had to try to fix it for Dominique and James. She needed it for herself too.

By the time it was dinner, Andy ditched Effie for a Quidditch meeting. Effie called off the Owl's Post meeting for today to give everyone a day off. She had hoped that after her somewhat successful (but morally wrong) first issue of the year, a number of students would like to join the club. Unfortunately she was yet to be approached. Then again she still remained optimistic for the rest of the year, knowing there were still aspiring journalists out there.

On the way to the Great Hall, she planned on grabbing a piece of bread and heading straight to her dormitory. Her appetite wavered significantly since her conversation with James. She thought of bringing up a plate for Andy since he was bound to miss dinner due to his Quidditch priorities, but then realized he would drag her to the kitchens anyway.

As she reached the Great Hall's double doors, she noticed a tall figure standing by the entrance. His hair was light and red and his posture was straight and confident. Effie was determined to walk straight past him but he turned to catch her eye before she could.

"Greengrass," he uncharastically greeted her with a lazy salute.

Effie stopped a few feet to his left.

"Er, hello," she replied awkwardly.

"Fred Weasley." He extended a hand.

Effie shifted ungracefully towards him to take it in hers.

"I'm, um, Effie."

"Good to finally meet you, Effie," he said with a glint in his eye. "But you know what they say about journalists! They know you before they meet you!"

He heartily laughed. Effie felt sick.

"I…guess."

"I'm only playin'," he chuckled. "James forgives you anyway. I know he does."

A redness spread across her cheeks. "You don't know that…"

"Oh, but I do," Fred said with a genuine smile. "It's how he is. Can't stay angry for long. Always here to please."

"But–But that doesn't matter," Effie stuttered. "What I did was horrible to him. I would have murdered me if it were me."

"He doesn't think it's your fault," Fred explained. "All he's been talking about the past week is who amongst us did it. And when he mentions you, it's only to recap how you received it. He doesn't blame you at all, you know."

"He should."

"But he won't." His eyes turned sad. "If he's anything, he's reasonable. And well, he doesn't like conflicts. He's dead afraid of confrontation and hates the attention. Picking a fight with you is something he'd never do. The easiest thing to do would be to forgive and forget."

"That's something we have in common then," Effie chuckled. "But I have a limit. This should have been a limit. I can't imagine that anyone can keep their cool with a situation like this. Even I wouldn't, even if it means conflict and confrontation."

"Well, that's James for you," Fred laughed. "He's a bit odd when you get to know him."

Effie could not add things up. "I still don't understand. Everyone perceives him to be so different."

"Maybe you should ask him then?" Fred suggested. "He's complicated, but when you get him to open up, he'll make you understand."

Effie fell silent.

"You should help him," Fred suddenly spoke. "I know he thinks it was Lily, and I think you should help him figure it all out. He's a bit uncomfortable around the family and perhaps he'd move a bit quicker with his investigation if you were involved.

"Doesn't really like talking to Lily alone either. Creeps him out."

"Why don't you go with him then?" Effie asked quietly but already had an idea of his answer.

"When he says he thinks it's one of the family, that includes me," Fred said sadly, confirming Effie's suspicions. "I don't mind. It's only natural for us, but I always thought the drama was stupid, you know? It's really sad how we act as a family, but I don't know what to do about it.

"You should approach him again. I could tell he appreciated the last time. Just offer your help and he'll gladly take it. I'm sure of it."

Effie softened at the sincerity and worry in his tone. Besides Dominique, Fred seemed to be too tired of the situation as well. It also looked like it hurt that James possibly suspected him, but Fred reacted as if it were completely normal and understandable. He was right. It was all very depressing, and Effie felt a pang in her heart for him.

"Okay, I'll do it," Effie said, surprising herself. "I'll–I'll talk to him soon."

Fred shot her a genuine grin. "Thanks, Effie."

With a wave, he jogged into the Great Hall and towards his house table. Effie stayed rooted on her spot for a while, registering in her brain what exactly just happened. Suddenly she realized, _was Fred waiting for her to arrive all along?_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **First of all, Happy Holidays everyone! I'd like to thank my reviewers and readers who continue to motivate me every single day. I'm so determined to finish this story because of you all and I would love if you kept the motivation going.**_

 _ **About the chapter, here's the big reveal. A lot of subtle interactions in the previous chapters sort of implied the weird relationship of the Potter-Weasley kids but this chapter basically explained everything.**_

 _ **I like to believe that growing up with a family like theirs really made an impact in their own self-development because they grew up differently from a normal child. For one thing, their entire family is famous and important. I feel like that encouraged competition among the cousins to see which one of them can impress the family more or which one has the most potential to be as successful.**_

 _ **I also imagine they were immensely spoiled and they probably compared themselves to one another a bit too much, resulting in their odd relationship as teenagers in my story.**_

 _ **If you'd kindly drop a review, I'd like to know:**_ _What do you think about my take on the Potter-Weasley kids? I understand it's a bit different from the usual but does it seem like it makes sense? What do you think of my OC, Effie, so far? Do you think Lily sent the photos? If not, who do you think did?_

 _ **PS- I plotted all the chapters to this story and the outcome will have 20 chapters.**_


	5. Geller Galore

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_  
Geller Galore

* * *

 _OWL'S POST  
_ _Hogwarts Monthly: October_

 _Dominique Weasley: Family or Foe?  
_ _by Ophelia H. Greengrass_

 _Is the Potter-Weasley clan as tightly knit as people think? Dominique Weasley clearly does not believe so. An inner source reveals that the seventh year Ravenclaw holds ill feelings for her own family, even going as far as calling them "spoiled" and "envious"._

 _Dominique or Dom, as called fondly by her friends, has always been noticeably detached from her extended family during her Hogwarts years. Rarely is she seen conversing with family members, including fellow Ravenclaws Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. In fact, rumor has it that Rose in particular always envied her older cousin._

 _Could this be the beginning of a major rift in the fame-ridden family?_

* * *

" _Son of a bitch!_ "

Effie seethed, eyes wide as saucers. She stared down at the newest issue of Owl's Post over breakfast. The owls had come with a subscription for each Hogwarts student and the buzz in the Great Hall was louder than it should have been. The atmosphere was no different from the release of the controversial first issue of the year, and Effie detested it.

What was even worse was the fact that the Ravenclaw wore an expression of genuine surprise and panic upon realizing that the headline on the issue was not the one she was expecting. In fact, Effie submitted the final copy herself and the headline had been about a recent interview conducted with their Potions professor on the school's need for fresher ingredients.

It was definitely not supposed to be about a conversation she had with her best friend almost two weeks ago; the same best friend who had not spoken to her for almost a month.

"Effie," Andy began slowly, staring blankly across her.

"I didn't do this," Effie whispered, feeling completely helpless. "Andy, I didn't write this."

"I know, I know," Andy quickly replied, grabbing her hand in support. "It's just…um, well…Dom's storming out."

"Dom," Effie whispered.

She leapt out of the bench and ran towards the Great Hall's doors. Dominique stomped out of the room, her flowing blonde hair swinging violently behind her head. Just as Effie arrived at the Entrance Hall, Dominique was nowhere to be found.

After yelling out a swear word, she felt a delicate hand on her shoulder. Effie whirled around only to see a cautious Andy staring back at her.

"Couldn't catch her?"

"Ran all the bloody way!" Effie exclaimed. "This is ridiculous! It's like someone's out to get me! I don't speak a word for six years and it's like I've got an enemy or something! Does that make any sense to you?"

"Life is like a box of chocolates," Andy said cryptically. "You never know what you're gonna get."

Effie gave him a look, not at all comforted by his words. " _What_ are you even saying?"

"Muggle reference," Andy replied with a grin. "My favorite movie!"

"To _hell_ with your Muggle references!" Effie spat a little too loud, earning her a few disgusted looks from passersby.

She huffed and pulled on Andy's arm, steering them away from the populated Great Hall's entrance.

"Come on before they start telling everyone I'm the next Voldemort or something," she mumbled, wary those students would take her words as Pureblood prejudice.

"Would make for a good headline though," Andy laughed but silenced at the look he was given by the shorter Ravenclaw. "Sorry, bad joke. I'll shut up now."

* * *

Effie dropped Andy off in the common room after breakfast. She refused to let him come with her, assuring him that she would be absolutely fine keeping her temper in check.

He was worried because Effie decided to confront Professor Callahan, Ravenclaw's Head of House who also happened to be Owl's Post's adult coordinator. All issues were required to go through him before they were published, and Effie was not the slightest surprised that he allowed the wrong article to be printed.

The professor was lazy, uncaring, and quite rude. When the club was new, Headmistress McGonagall could not find any professor willing to supervise it, and since Effie, a Ravenclaw, was the head and founder, she decided to force Professor Callahan into the position of adult coordinator since he was her Head of House. It was difficult at first, but Effie managed to get used to his constant complaining and lack of proper manners. It helped that since she had dropped Muggle Studies, she saw him much less.

Before walking into his office, Effie took a deep breath. She needed all the patience she could muster in order to get through the conversation she was about to have. One thing about Professor Callahan was the he hated being told off, and Effie was about to do just that.

As soon as she pushed open the doors, she spoke irately. "Professor, why– _why_ is that rubbish printed on my paper's front page?"

"Manners, Ms. Greengrass," the young professor drawled, not lifting his eyes from the stack of papers on his desk. "Decent people knock."

"I–I just had the worst month of my stay in Hogwarts and my best friend hates me!" she managed to say out, stumbling in the process of attempting to sound intimidating. " _Why_ is my headline about fresh Potions ingredients nowhere to be found?"

"Perhaps we've been blessed by Merlin."

"Professor!" Effie cried, pleading with her eyes to take her seriously.

Professor Callahan finally looked up, steely eyes boring into hers. "While I'm sure you're seething, your futile attempts to frighten me failed as soon as you started stuttering."

He revelled in her uncomfortable state, taunting her with his stare. His light brown hair was unkempt as per usual and he wore simple Muggle clothes rather than the prescribed attire for professors. He was no older than twenty-five. Dominique once commented he would look fit if he brooded less but Effie could never see past the nasty personality.

"I'm not trying to frighten you," Effie said snippily, hands growing damp in her nervousness. "I just want to know why you would change my paper's headline to some useless piece of gossip!"

He exhaled in frustration, looking as if he wanted nothing more but to make Effie disappear. "Someone came in here before I printed it and claimed you sent her to switch the headline with the one about Weasley. I'm insulted that you believe I possess even the slightest amount of care to sabotage that silly paper of yours."

"Who was it?" Effie asked in anticipation.

"I don't _know_!" he groaned. "One of _your_ lot, I suppose? You think I remember _all_ your names?"

"What–What's she look like then?" Effie desperately asked, growing more impatient.

"Short, frizzy hair, wore green robes, and a sneer on her face that made her look like a reptile," he said, most of his attention back on his paperwork.

Effie snorted at her stupidity. "How could I be so daft?"

Disappointed she did not even consider her in the first place, Effie left the classroom with a polite thanks to her professor and ran off to find Marriot Geller. She always knew that sneaky Slytherin was on to her.

Luckily for Effie, Marriot enjoyed hanging by the lake before lunch. After two years of working together, it was easy for Effie to remember where her club members stayed during their time of leisure.

The Slytherin was lounging on the grass with three of her housemates. All four girls chattered incessantly as Effie approached, keeping her cool. Only when she stopped at Marriot's feet did the Slytherin look up and acknowledge her.

"What do you want?" she snapped, twirling a lock of blonde hair.

"I'd like to speak with you privately," Effie said calmly, eyes flashing at the three girls around Marriot.

"If you've got something to say, you can say it to all of us," Marriot taunted her.

"I really would prefer–"

"What, scared of a bit of people, Effie?" Marriot cackled, getting up on her feet. "Come on, we're just four. I _really_ don't want to ask my friends to leave me."

"And this is _really_ none of their business," Effie said quietly, eyes narrowing. "This is between you and me, and I think you already know what I'm getting at."

"I'm impressed, Ef. If this were last year, you wouldn't even bother confronting me."

"There were no reasons for confrontation last year or the year before that," Effie growled.

"Or you've finally grown a spine this year." Marriot grinned. "I saw the change ever since you decided to print that article on James Potter. Who knew Effie Greengrass could play it dirty for once?"

"Or twice," one of Marriot's friends added in with a slimy grin. "Turning on her own best friend? That's one for the books."

Effie took a deep breath, glaring fiercely at Marriot.

"I didn't write it and you know it!" she hissed. "I don't know what your bloody problem is but tell me how the _hell_ you got that information and why you would sabotage our paper like that!"

"I was doing it a favor!" Marriot spat. "The paper was going nowhere being led under you!"

They started to gain an audience. Students surrounded the pair as their voices rose. Marriot was practically spitting saliva at Effie's face as she spoke with such malice and hate. Effie could only hold her composure for so long.

"You and your spoiled Pureblood arse can't stand the thought of having to implement change into your system so people _actually_ read our work! And you have the _nerve_ to assume that we _like_ that our paper is so bloody rubbish that Mr. Filch uses it for Mrs. Norris' droppings!"

Effie's voice broke. "What are you _bloody_ talking about? I _did_ try to make a change; that's why I published James Potter's article!"

"Oh, don't give me that crap, Effie!" Marriot yelled. "We all knew you regretted it as soon as Callahan released it! And then you think you can just release an ordinary second issue as if nothing happened! Because that's what you're bloody good at: running _away_ from your responsibilities!"

Effie seethed at that. "You don't know a thing about me, Marriot. You have no idea what I've been through this past month!"

"I'm not talking about fixing your shit with Potter, you idiot. I'm talking about our paper!" she cried. " _Your_ paper! As soon as you get the courage to print a headline that would actually give us readers, you smash it! You try to run away from it as soon as you realize that journalism– _this_ particular type of journalism–earns you enemies and whole bloody lot of attention!

"You're a bloody coward, you are! Can't even make simple sacrifices for the paper you yourself started! _We're_ journalists too, Effie, and we want our work to be read! You're nothing but a privileged little Pureblood who can't grow a spine if her life depended on it!"

 _Bang!_

Blood rushed furiously through Effie's veins. Her ears seemingly stopped functioning as she stared blankly at Marriot's groaning figure on the grass. The crowd surrounding them backed away and three girls approached Marriot's body, attempting to help her.

Effie's eyes shifted down to stare at the wand in her hand, unable to remember when she pulled it out of her robes. The crowd around her began to laugh and her eyes immediately settled back on Marriot, who seemed to be able to sit up.

Yellowish goo poured uncontrollably from her nostrils. Her friends had long abandoned her figure, cringing in disgust. Effie could not feel her legs, her mind and body overwhelmed by the presence of a large crowd. She thought she heard someone calling her name, but the voice could not shake her out of her trance.

Suddenly the crowd began to disperse in haste. A newcomer marched straight into the space where Marriot cried as her nose spurted out goo and Effie stood before her with a wand in hand. The furious face of Professor Callahan came into Effie's line of sight and suddenly everything came clear to her again. She immediately stuffed her wand inside her robes.

"Don't even try, Greengrass," he spat in a worse mood than usual. "Someone already _cared enough_ to barge in my office and tell me everything that happened while I was having a peaceful lunch."

He threw a dirty look at one of Marriot's friends. The girl squeaked and broke into a run the opposite way.

"She was provoked, Sir," a deep voice spoke out to Effie's left.

Her heart skipped when she saw James Potter standing amongst the crowd, arms crossed.

"Were you?" Professor Callahan locked eyes with Effie, eyebrows raised. "I didn't realize you out of all people would rise up to the bait."

"You don't know me, Sir," Effie said weakly, voice merely a whisper.

"Oh, believe me, I do," he chuckled. "Detention, nine o'clock tomorrow night, my office. Cheerio."

He turned to leave, ignoring Marriot's pathetic state on the grass.

"Sir, shouldn't you be giving Geller the same thing?" James spoke again, making Professor Callahan turn back.

Effie tried to give James a look to stop speaking. He refused to face her, eyes set on Callahan's.

"Well, I saw Geller blubbering like a baby on the floor with Greengrass' wand directly pointed at her."

"I told you, _Sir_ , she provoked her." James stood his ground, awkwardly addressing the professor with some respect.

"Not the way I saw it." Callahan shrugged and turned on his heel.

" _But–_ "

"Detention for you too, Potter, and I suggest you drop it before I make it double."

That effectively shut James up. The Gryffindor looked a bit embarrassed and briskly walked into the crowd before Effie could stop him. She tried to follow him but he was gone after a second. Disgruntled as she remembered a similar situation with Dominique earlier that morning, she wondered how Potter-Weasley kids could disappear so fast that way.

Now she felt even more horrible because not only did she owe James for releasing an unsuspecting article about him but now she also got him into detention for no malicious reason at all. Even worse, it was because he defended her.

Effie sighed in frustration. Fred Weasley was right. James Potter _was_ strange.

Marriot Geller was still on the grass with the yellow goo all over her robes. The flow had not stopped and her useless friends could do nothing but squeal in disgust whenever Marriot asked for their help.

Feeling the guilt build in her stomach, Effie glumly walked towards the Slytherin and muttered the countercurse. Marriot's cries hushed as soon as the flow of goo stopped. Effie stuck her hand out to help her up. She blinked at the gesture then lifted her chin up to glare straight at Effie's face.

Marriot's hand came in a blur and the yellow goo from her nose was slapped across Effie's cheek.

"I quit your stupid paper!"

The Slytherin stood up on her own and stomped into the castle, leaving a trail of goo behind her.

* * *

The Ravenclaw common room buzzed as students chatted over their homework, passed Quaffles around in boredom, and gossipped by the couches. Effie sat in one corner, ducking as a Quaffle soared over her head. Andy, who sat next to her, caught it with ease and threw it back effortlessly.

"I still don't get why he spoke up like that," Andy said with a scoff. "You sure Potter doesn't have some ulterior motive?"

Effie ducked once again as the Quaffle returned. Andy caught it.

"What sort of motive could he have?" Effie laughed dryly. "He should hate me but he doesn't. Fred says it's normal."

"Oh, so you're talking to Fred Weasley now?" Andy snorted, throwing the Quaffle back.

"It was like once, Andy." Effie rolled her eyes, turning her attention back on her essay.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Ef." He gave her a pointed look. "Their family's all wonky. Getting into their drama doesn't seem like the best idea."

"Then how–" Effie ducked at the last second as the Quaffle flew over her head and into Andy's hands. She gave him a dirty look and he returned it with a fake innocent grin. " _Then how_ do you suggest we get Dom back? The only way I can fix this is to patch things up with James Potter first."

He threw the Quaffle back before replying.

"What about publish an article on Marriot–"

"No!" Effie groaned, ducking expertly as the Quaffle returned. "I'm not using my paper as a tool for any of this anymore! If anyone else wants to spread useless gossip, they can start their own bloody paper!"

"Alright, alright, bad idea," Andy mumbled disappointedly, throwing the Quaffle with more force.

The receiving end of his pass cried out in pain when Andy's forceful throw caused the Quaffle to hit him square on the head.

"Watch it, Jefferson," he growled.

"Sorry, Chang." Andy laughed.

Chang shot him a glare and whipped his arm forward with strength. Unfortunately the powerful throw that was meant to hit his teammate thumped an unsuspecting Effie instead, nearly knocking her off her stool.

" _Bloody–!_ "

Unable to formulate words, she threw a scathing look at Chang, bent down to grab the Quaffle on the floor and thrusted it into Andy's chest.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got detention to serve," she said through gritted teeth.

Rolling her eyes at Andy's apologetic grin, she grabbed her bag and strode out of the common room.

She knew the way to Professor Callahan's office by heart, having gone there at least once a month the past two years. It was not her first detention, but she definitely was not the type to get many.

Knowing Callahan, he would task her to do his grading for him. She knew he loathed checking quizzes and Effie normally visited him to submit her issue for the month at night, allowing her to witness enough of his detentions to see his students with quills and answer sheets as they went through third year papers.

With the year she was having so far, she could probably consider this detention the least horrible thing amongst all the horrible things that happened to her yet. She would take grading Callahan's papers to getting slapped with yellow goo from Marriot Geller's nostrils any day. Not to mention she also lost her best friend and developed possible enemies.

Her mind drifted once more to the recent fight she had with a particular Slytherin. It seemed so out of character for her, but at the same time it was not. Impatient and hotheaded she always has been, but she always managed to stay collected and no one has ever pushed her to the point of fury in her first six years in Hogwarts. Until Marriot, that was.

Dejectedly, she pushed the door to Callahan's office open and stepped in. She blinked at the presence of James Potter sitting on one of the two seats available in front of Callahan's desk. She had almost forgotten that she was not going to be alone for this detention, and surprisingly she was thankful for the company, relieved she would not have to deal with the Muggle Studies professor alone.

"You're nearly late," Callahan commented, not lifting his eyes from his stack of papers.

Effie did not answer him, choosing to take her seat next to James quietly. As expected, he tasked them to grade his papers for him. They were provided quills, answer sheets, and two stacks of quizzes each. The two immediately began to work as soon as Callahan finished with his instructions.

At half past nine, the professor unexpectedly stood with a yawn, announcing he was off to bed. He assured them he would know if they did not finish their work and only allowed them to leave as soon as they were.

"Sleeps early, doesn't he?" James stated seconds after Callahan left.

Effie's hand halted, eyes unblinking. "I suppose."

"Grumpy man like him could use a few extra hours in bed," James grumbled.

She snorted. A moment of silence passed. Neither of the two moved to continue their task.

"Listen," he began, tone suddenly more serious. "I just wanted to–"

"I–You don't understand," she quickly interrupted, assuming he wanted a word with her about the article. "I didn't write that. I had _no_ idea–"

"Hey, I know," James said gently, touching her arm instinctively.

They shared a blank look. James drew his arm back quickly.

"Anyone with half a brain would have realized that if they saw your face when you got the issue," he spluttered with a tinge of red in his cheeks.

"Unfortunately majority of Hogwarts' got no brains at all," Effie grumbled, looking down. "Everyone's going to believe whatever's on that article is true."

"Joke's on us because it _is_ actually true," James chuckled.

Effie let out a hollow laugh.

"Dom hates me," she said. "Your entire family probably does too."

"Believe me, they couldn't care less," James replied with a snort. Then he gave her a meaningful look. "And I'll take care of Dom. It's gonna fine."

Effie blinked. "You would do that?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "I–I just wanted to thank you for trying to help me figure out who sent those photos. No one else really cared."

"I was also the one who published that article," Effie stated blankly.

"And you were the only one who cared enough to help me find out who sent the pictures. Besides Fred, I mean."

Effie merely stared. James visibly grew nervous, the same adorable way he bit his lip and ruffled his hair when he asked her if she knew who sent the photos in front of the Gryffindor common room.

"I don't have a lot of friends," he blurted out. "Zero, come to think of it. It's hard to find someone who doesn't already have expectations about you."

Effie opened her mouth to tell him she was exactly like the rest and he should not be telling this to her.

"This doesn't include Fred, of course," he added quickly before she could speak. "He's my best friend, but he's also family, you know? I grew up with him and he's under the same pressure too. I mean I haven't actually met anyone in Hogwarts who doesn't think they already know me."

"James," Effie desperately started before he could continue. "If you think I'm someone who _didn't_ have expectations, you're wrong."

"Oh, no, I know," James said calmly. "Dom told me."

Effie blushed in shame.

"No one ever came close to being as genuine though," he continued, looking directly at her. "I really appreciate you trying to help me find out who it was who sent those pictures. And personally apologizing to me. Maybe it's because you spend so much time with Dom that it's easy for you to be around me without ogling, but I appreciate it nonetheless."

"Gossip doesn't interest me," Effie flatly said, a brief explanation to her lack of ogling.

He smiled. "Then we'll get along just fine."

James returned to the task at hand. Effie watched him work for a few seconds before collecting her thoughts and continuing with her own.

By half past ten, Effie and James finished. They neatly set the stacks on Callahan's desk and left his office. The pair walked together in silence until they had to part ways, required to take different staircases up to their respective towers. Effie meant to give him a quick goodbye but he spoke before she could say anything.

"You wouldn't mind coming with me to confront Lily, would you?"

Effie blinked in surprise.

"I think she's taken a liking to you in her own…er…weird way." He cleared his throat. "Yeah, so I was thinking maybe it would be easier to get her to talk if you're there. I mean, she basically told you everything about my cheating which was supposed to be…um…a sibling secret, by the way. So… yeah."

"I–Yeah, okay," Effie said, dazed.

His hazel eyes brightened.

"Right, okay, thanks a lot. I'll see you around, Effie," he said.

"I–Wait…um…" Effie spoke before he could leave. "Thanks for doing what you did by the lake yesterday. You didn't have to."

"No worries." He gave her a soft smile and small wave.

He swiftly walked the opposite direction. Effie watched him jog up the staircase and disappear in a darkened hallway. The same staircase suddenly moved to land on a different hallway, the rumbling sound echoing in the sleepy castle.

Effie thought about his strange request then suddenly remembered Fred's comment about James' reluctance to approach his sister alone. He claimed to have no real friends, so perhaps he felt Effie was the best he could get who was not a family member.

Chuckling at the bizarre night, she briefly wondered how _that_ James Potter was the same one she used to see jinx Lysander Scamander in the hallway and taunt rival Quidditch players for no particular reason.

 _I know who he is and what he's done but people are capable of growing up, Effie_ , Dominique's angry tone echoed in Effie's head.

Her best friend saw it as growing up, but Effie wondered if it was deeper than that. Could there be something else in James Potter's past that influenced him into acting that way?

Effie shook her head, not allowing her train of thought to go further. He would tell her about it when he wanted to, and there was no reason to cook up stories in her head about it.

Straightening her back, she quickened her walk towards Ravenclaw Tower, anticipating much needed sleep.

* * *

It only took a day and a half for word on Effie and Marriot's little squabble to completely escalate. Over breakfast the next day, Effie watched Andy jog towards her as she ate, a grin plastered on his face and looking fresh from a morning shower, even donning _ironed_ Ravenclaw robes. She narrowed her eyes at this.

"Why are your robes ironed?" she asked suspiciously.

"I can't look ragged when I give you the most hilarious gossip yet!" he said excitedly. "Everybody thinks you and Marriot had this epic duel by the lake! Now that Slytherin hag can't show her face in public because they think you made _snakes_ come out of her _eyes_! People are bloody terrified of you now too, by the way."

Effie snorted, shaking her head. "Word travels impeccably accurate these days, doesn't it?"

"Hogwarts wouldn't function any other way."

Effie jumped at the unfamiliar high-pitched voice. Andy blinked bemusedly from his seat, staring up at something over her shoulder. Effie twisted around to see the newcomer only to be greeted by a tall copper-skinned girl, jet black hair neatly curled and brown eyes twinkling. Next to her stood the all too familiar Albus Potter, green eyes rather uncertain but his slim posture confidently straight.

Effie looked blankly at the girl, unsure of what to do or say. She had to check if she was actually looking and addressing her, even turning back to Andy who merely shrugged.

Both were too tall for her to stay seated. If she was going to willingly talk to a complete stranger, she would prefer she did not feel like a house elf. Effie slowly swung her legs up and over the bench and stood.

"Er, clearly you're here for something?" she said questioningly.

"If you're here for the full story, they were slugs not snakes," Andy cackled from his seat.

"And they came out of her ears," Effie added in humorously.

The two giggled uncontrollably while the unknown girl and Al watched in amusement. As soon as Effie calmed down, the girl offered a hand. She nervously shook it.

"Actually we were going to ask if we could join Owl's Post," she said.

"Al?" Effie said, looking at him in surprise.

"Mum's a journalist," he finally spoke up, giving Effie a charming smile. "I learned a thing or two."

"So you'd like to cover our sports section then?" Effie asked excitedly.

"It would be my pleasure." Al grinned.

"And sorry, you are?" Effie politely shifted her attention back on the girl.

"Kira Patil. I'd love to cover your column on magical creatures. Hagrid's been great but bowtruckle reproduction could only get _so_ interesting," she laughed.

Effie chuckled, delighted at their interest. "Right, of course. You're in! Perfect timing too. I mean we sort of have a shortage on members but I'm sure you've heard…" She cleared her throat, embarrassed by her babbling. "Right, anyway I'd hope you actually _can_ write–"

"We're both capable, I assure you," Kira said politely. "But we'll give you early copies of our articles before the next issue if you like."

"Yeah! Yes…er…that would be wonderful!"

Effie managed to awkwardly brief the two of the scheduled meetings and assured them she would explain everything further when they met again. Kira happily thanked her for accepting them and left, presumably to join her friends.

Al stood by and Effie turned to him. "I did _not_ peg you as a writer."

"We only properly met like once," Al laughed.

A grin tugged on Effie's lips. "Yeah, and I suppose it was hardly a meeting fit for accurate first impressions."

"Hardly _any_ meetings are fit for _accurate_ first impressions," he said mysteriously, giving her a wink and walking off.

Effie watched him go.

"Am I supposed to swoon?" Andy snorted, looking at the Al's retreating back with suspicion.

Rolling her eyes, Effie sat back down on her seat, wondering what else the year had in store for her. She got more attention from the student body in a month of her seventh year in Hogwarts than the entirety of her first six years.

There was never any reason to start fights, interfere with drama, and practically beg for forgiveness from anyone in those six years. Effie yearned for the peace, but she managed to learn how to deal with the rumors and whispers for now, as long as it would bring Dominique back to her.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Happy New Year! Here's 5000 words lmao.**_

 _ **Anyway I won't babble so this won't be any longer than it is. Thank you very much to my reviewers. You motivate me more and more everyday and I'm really dedicating time and effort into this story because of you all.**_

 _ **If you could drop another (or any newcomers willing), I'd like to know:**_ _How is James so far and why do you think he has the reputation of a bully, but in present time he's nothing of the sort? What do you think of his relationship with Effie so far? Overall review of the chapter? And lastly, any opinions on Professor Callahan (lmao, this one's sort of a joke but I'd still love to know because personally I love him)?_

 _ **The format of the story will be two chapters per month. Every two chapters, there will be a headline and the chapters in between will be a normal chapter within the said month. Also massive thank you to QuoteOwl for Kira's character. We'll be seeing more of her.**_

 _ **-Finner**_

 _ **Next chapter: Lysander makes an appearance, Effie and James confront Lily, and James has realizations**_


	6. The Halloween Weekend

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6  
**_ The Halloween Weekend

* * *

"Al, what's the update on sports?"

The young Potter lifted his head up from his desk.

"Gryffindor's recruited Felicia Wood as their new Chaser, first game of the season is Hufflepuff vs Slytherin next week followed by Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor the week after, and I'll be writing up a preview for both matches."

"Great work, Al. Kira?"

The copper-skinned Ravenclaw strode from the corner of the room towards the front, carrying thick books and old photographs in her arms.

"Magical Creature of the Month is a Chimaera and I've received great clippings of recent sightings not to mention the library's stocked up with updated Magical Creature books so I have tons of references to choose from."

"Excellent. Marriot?"

The murmurs in the room silenced. Effie realized her mistake. Clearing her throat, the Head of Owl's Post shifted in her seat and shook her head at her crew.

"Er, sorry," she muttered. "Who did I assign Marriot's column to again?"

"Me," Lysander spoke, not lifting his head from his parchment and the scratching of his quill the only sound vibrating throughout the room.

After a few more beats of silence, the uneasy atmosphere faded and the students returned to their work. Effie caught a glimpse of third year Sarah giving Lysander a slight glare, but it was gone after a second. Pushing this to the back of her mind, Effie checked her watch and decided it was time to head to dinner.

At her announcement, everyone began packing their bags and hurriedly exiting the classroom. Effie watched as Spencer Abbott strode out first, giving her a polite smile before leaving. One by one, the rest followed until Lysander occupied the room alone with Effie, still scribbling on his parchment and making no move to pack up.

"Lysander, it's time for dinner," Effie told him, hovering by the door.

The Gryffindor continued writing as if he did not hear her. Effie felt the impatience prickling in her skin and the hunger bubbling in her stomach.

"Lysander?" Effie called a bit snippily.

Finally, he lifted his chin up, steely eyes boringly staring into Effie's own. "I'm not finished with Marriot's column."

"You can finish it tomorrow or something," Effie pleaded. "You know I can't leave until everyone's gone."

He sighed then gave her a tight smile. "I suppose."

Effie watched him take his sweet time stuffing books and parchment in his bag and clearing up his desk. By the time he joined her by the door, there was a mocking sneer on his face. Effie flared up, unamused by his antics.

"Have you got a problem?" Effie snapped.

"How could I _possibly_ have a problem? Potions class cauldron leaks are all the hype these days; there's nothing more exciting than writing a three page article on it," Lysander deadpanned.

Effie's eyes narrowed. "If I knew you were going to react this way–"

"React like what?" Lysander feigned innocence.

"Come off it! Just tell me what your bloody problem is and we can sort it out."

Lysander snorted. "Use that brain of yours, Effie. Ravenclaws are the smart ones, are they not?"

It was Effie's turn to scoff. "I only asked in hope that it isn't what I think it is. You think Marriot was right to put me in my place."

"Perhaps." Lysander shrugged. "There's also the fact that you assigned me her stupid column when you bloody well know I don't interest myself in these things."

"You weren't complaining then."

He rolled his eyes. "You think I would complain like a spoiled first year in front of the whole club? Anyway I'm your best member and I'm pretty sure you and the rest of the club know that. It would be… _out of character_ to refuse the offer."

Effie almost laughed, irritation building up. "Well now that I know, I'll just give it to Sarah."

"Nonsense," Lysander drawled. "I'm halfway done. I'm just saying if you'd listened to Marriot in the first place, you wouldn't see me complaining at all."

A wave of silence passed. Effie's grip on her bag tightened, knuckles turning white.

"You know she's right, Effie," he continued, taking advantage of the lapse in conversation. "You keep assuming that we can tolerate the fact that our monthly work is ignored and we don't get the credit we deserve. Has it ever occurred to you that your own crew might be unhappy?"

Finding her voice, she avoided Lysander's calculating gaze. "If you've got any ideas, then I'd love to hear them."

"You know what type of ideas I would suggest."

Silence once again took over. Effie was forced to meet his eye, heart pounding in her chest and palms sweating.

"I'm just trying to help, Ef," Lysander spoke again, voice hard. "If you want people to read our work, then we have to change things a bit."

"What, like take advantage of people's private businesses and spread it throughout the whole school for readers?" Effie flared up. "I don't know how many times I've said that I don't work that way. You've manipulated me into thinking otherwise once and look where that got us!"

"Where that got _us_?" Lysander said in incredulity. "Where that got _you_ , you mean? As far as I'm concerned, assuming _us_ pertains to _Owl's Post_ , it got us more readers than we've ever dreamed to imagine and that's hardly a bad thing!"

Effie faltered. "Lysander, this is wrong. I _refuse–_ "

"Successful journalists don't _become_ successful by playing nice. Our job is to get the best stories possible in any way imaginable to feed the public."

"Our job is to spread information," Effie said, "and there are various ways we can get that information that doesn't involve taking advantage of people for it. You make me _sick_."

The two stood their ground, glaring daggers at each other. After a moment of silence, Lysander stalked out of the room with a swish of his scarlet-lined robes without another word. Effie saw him pause just outside the door, narrowing his eyes at something by the hallway before completely deserting the area in a brisk walk. Breathing heavily, Effie felt her temper subside as she walked out as well, curious to know what Lysander had just seen.

Casually leaning against the stone wall of the hallway just a few feet from the entrance of Owl's Post's assigned classroom was Al. He straightened up when he saw her, hand jumping to his jet-black hair and ruffling it in haste. Effie was distinctly reminded of his older brother.

"Al," Effie said. "What are you still doing here?"

"I, er, saw Lysander stay behind and I wanted to see if he was going to cause you any trouble."

Effie blinked. "Oh. Well, that's nice of you. He was just… dissatisfied with my decisions."

"I just wanted to say," Al began then cleared his throat, "I think what you're trying to do is great. My mum's a journalist and she's great. I mean, she doesn't sound like what Lysander described about successful journalists and I think sticking to what you believe is right is perfectly cool."

Effie's stomach fluttered in gratitude. "Thanks, Al. That means a whole lot."

He grinned charmingly. "Shall we head to the Great Hall then?"

Effie smiled and followed him out of the hallway. Ever since Al and Kira joined Owl's Post things ran smoother than ever. Nobody seemed especially put out at Marriot's desertion and most were ecstatic at the new recruits. Spencer looked on the verge of passing out when Effie introduced Al, and even Sarah could not take her eyes off the Potter boy.

"Excellent job, Ef!" Spencer had whispered excitedly to Effie during their first meeting with Al and Kira. "With Al Potter here we're bound to get twice as much readers!"

He was right in a sense. Al joining Owl's Post triggered gossip and whispers throughout the school during the past week although it did not seem like it bothered him all that much. It was as if he did not notice it at all. Kira, his snarky fellow fifth year Ravenclaw, never failed to point the obvious whispers out to him for a laugh. The pair vibed exceptionally well with the group and even Lysander's brooding personality could not destroy the good atmosphere.

Unfortunately, Effie's luck had run out and Lysander decided to drop all his complaints on her shoulders a week and a half after Al and Kira officially joined the paper. She managed to avoid all discussion about Marriot and the rest of the crew did not seem to mind until now. It should not have been a surprise to Effie that Lysander was taking the Slytherin's side, but it still stung. Al's comforting words could only do so much, and as they walked closer to the Great Hall, Effie felt heavier and heavier with each passing step, Lysander's words echoing endlessly in her head.

"You should ignore him," Al said.

"Hm?" Effie said unintelligibly, snapping out from her thoughts.

Al looked at her. "You should ignore Lysander. It's not going to do you any good, caring about what he thinks."

"I can't help but," Effie admitted.

They reached the double doors, deafening chatters filling Effie's ears. Al stopped walking, and so did she. He gave her a curious look, green eyes glinting prettily.

"You're an odd one, Effie Greengrass," he said.

Effie snorted. "I'd prefer I wasn't."

"That's unfortunate." Al smiled.

The two stayed silent for a moment as they stood. Effie shifted awkwardly but Al stood confidently still. He opened his mouth to speak again, but a bold Gryffindor girl exiting beat him to it.

"Hey, Al! Happy birthday!"

Effie felt her jaw drop, Al's thanks entering one ear and escaping through the other. She watched the girl giggling incessantly with her friend as she probably gushed about her encounter with the young Potter.

"It's your birthday?" Effie asked, feeling shameful.

"Nope," Al said.

She shot him a glare. "Wha–Do you even know that girl?"

He shook his head.

"I don't suppose you're going to explain what just happened then?" Effie chuckled uneasily.

A flicker of emotion passed through his eyes but it was gone in a second.

"It started out as a joke during my first year," Al said, hand darting up to ruffle his hair. "Er… James told everyone it was my birthday and imagine my confusion, waking up to my dorm mates singing happy birthday and all my classmates and professors greeting me wherever I went. A few people still believe it's my birthday on this day. It's ridiculous."

He laughed but it did not quite reach his eyes.

"When's your real birthday then?" Effie asked, not entirely sure why she was still attempting to continue a conversation Al obviously did not want to have.

"Next week, Halloween," he replied.

With that, he bade her a quick goodbye and briskly walked to the Ravenclaw table. Effie watched him go, feeling unsettled. She briefly wondered what she said to cause him to react that way, but with a shake of her head, she made her way to her house's table as well.

All thoughts of Al Potter disappeared at the sight of Dominique talking animatedly to Andy, sitting on their usual seats. Effie approached the pair with a wide grin. Dominique caught her eye before she could speak and abruptly stopped talking.

"Dom–"

But she was already halfway out of her seat and walking down the hall, head down and not once looking back. Effie's smile dropped as quickly as it came. Andy gave her a sympathetic look.

"She's trying, Ef," Andy said as his best friend dejectedly flopped down on Dominique's vacated seat.

"It's been more than a month, Andy," Effie snapped, attacking her meal with furious bites.

"You know Dom," Andy said uneasily. "She holds grudges as if you'd punched her mum."

Effie snorted. "That's one way of describing it."

* * *

Before Effie knew it, October came to an end. She was not complaining considering it was hardly any better than September. At this rate, Effie had little no hope at all for November, but Andy thought differently. November meant Quidditch season, and Effie's best friend so desperately could not wait. Unfortunately for her, she was unable to escape all talk on Quidditch since majority of the castle's population harbored a passionate love for the sport.

The atmosphere in the morning of the last day of October always seemed chirpier than usual since amongst the excited talk of Quidditch, students eagerly awaited the feast. When Effie walked down to her common room, lively chatter filled her ears and acquaintances greeted her as she went. Having overslept, she was not surprised that the room was already so packed, seeing as breakfast should have just finished. Halloween was especially more enjoyable when it landed on weekends, and the happy Ravenclaws around her did not fail to express that thought.

Just as she reached the door, Effie spotted an odd group by the fireplace with their backs slouched against the sofas and their faces ridden with distraught. They looked immensely out of place in the lively common room, and Effie felt a pang of worry when she saw a familiar tuft of messy brown curls amongst the brooding bunch.

"Andy?" she said, cautiously approaching.

He gloomily looked up from his armchair. "Hey, Effie."

"Are you quite alright?" she asked, eyes scanning the rest of the group which apparently was Ravenclaw's Quidditch Team.

"Our Seeker's injured," the team's captain and Effie's fellow seventh year, Mito Chang, spoke up.

"You wouldn't happen to know any good Seekers in Ravenclaw House, would you Greengrass?" a broad-shouldered brunette opposite Andy said.

Effie quickly identified her as sixth year Della Goldstein.

"Didn't you lot hold tryouts?" Effie said, mostly addressing Andy.

"Not for Seeker," Andy mumbled. "Miller was perfectly capable until he got himself in a Potions accident just yesterday. We thought he'd be fine after a few nights in the hospital wing but apparently the explosion was more toxic than expected and now he's in St. Mungo's."

"We've got no time to hold another tryout and we've absolutely no idea who's good enough to be Miller's replacement," Chang said. "We haven't hosted a Seeker tryout in four years!"

"Maybe Callahan knows someone," Della suggested. "He's the one who collects the names of those who want to tryout. Maybe someone tried asking him if the Seeker spot was available?"

"If we're going to approach _Callahan_ for help, I'd rather forfeit," Andy said seriously.

Effie snorted.

"Well, no one else has got any ideas," Della shot back.

The depressing atmosphere slowly prickled at Effie's neck, and she decided she much preferred the company of the rest of her house. Unable to relate to the problem anyway, she opened her mouth to tell Andy she was going to head to the kitchens for a late breakfast. The words died in her throat when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Morning, Effie!"

Turning back, she was greeted by Al's trademark grin. She was painfully aware of the fact that the entire Ravenclaw Quidditch Team was watching their exchange with curious eyes. Andy even looked suspicious.

"Hey," Effie said, smiling timidly back. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks," Al replied gratefully. "Sixteen is a big one. I actually just, er, bumped into James outside. I thought for a moment he was here to greet me but–"

"Hold on, Potter."

Al paused at the interruption, blinking at the speaker who happened to be Chang. He was up on his feet, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Er, sorry?"

"You play," Chang breathed, a grin slowly forming on his face. "You play Quidditch."

Effie saw Andy's frown deepen and his eyes watched the exchange curiously.

"I, er…don't, actually," Al slowly said, looking utterly baffled by the seemingly random conversation.

"You and Miller tried out together while you were both in second year," Chang insisted. "I remember because we picked you over Miller but you backed out at the last minute."

"That also happened to be four years ago," Al said, finally catching on but not looking too pleased by the way the conversation was going. "Miller's been great so far. What's the problem now?"

"The problem is that Miller's in St. Mungo's, Potter," Andy spoke up.

Al gasped. "St. Mungo's?"

"We need a Seeker who can play next week against Gryffindor," Chang said.

Al visibly blanched. "I can't help you," he said weakly. "I, er… haven't played in–what, two or three years?"

"That's rubbish," a new voice spoke owned by a slim blonde figure lounging closest to the fire. "You play with us at home all the time. Uncle Harry never took no for an answer."

Tension suddenly thickened in the air. Effie found it almost hard to breathe. Al and the blonde boy exchanged heated glances and nobody dared to speak. While no resemblance was shared, the manner of addressing each other made it clear that they were related, at least to Effie. Then sparing the boy another long glance, Effie almost slapped herself for not recognizing him quicker. The strawberry blonde hair and almost literal radiating beauty were the giveaways.

"You're not all that rusty, from what I recall," Dominique's fifth year brother, Louis Weasley said, breaking the tense silence. "Anyway, it's just for one game. What's James going to do?"

Effie frowned deeply at the mention of the older Potter. Next to her, Al seethed.

"Well, no," he said through gritted teeth. "I don't want to play." He turned robotically to Effie. "As I was saying, I bumped into James outside and he asked me to call you."

Without another word, he stalked off. Effie faintly heard Chang scolding Louis for bringing in a family matter. She looked to Andy but she had lost his attention as well, his blue eyes fixated on the argument between his team captain and fellow Chaser. Just as Al's words finally sunk in, Effie realized James must have been standing outside longer than he probably wanted to. She hurriedly walked towards the door and stepped out of the common room.

Despite Al's warning, Effie still felt surprised to see James patiently waiting by the knocker, slouching against the stone wall. He straightened up as soon as she appeared and politely greeted her with a small smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Effie said. "There was, er… a bit of a fuss."

"No worries," James said.

She allowed herself to look him over, still in shock that he was actually here. His hair was as black and untidy as ever. Behind his thick-rimmed glasses, his hazel eyes held the usual uneasiness in them. It was their first proper encounter since their detention with Callahan. James asked her if she could help him with Lily but failed to contact her in the next two weeks. It was a clever thing not to get her hopes up in the first place but that contributed to the initial shock of him actually looking for her in her living quarters.

"Remember when I asked if you could help me confront Lily?" James slowly began.

"You'd like to do it soon then?" Effie said.

"Yeah, I was thinking right now."

Effie faltered. "Right–Right now?"

There went her perfect Halloween weekend. It was one thing to start it off with a minor Potter-Weasley feud involving Quidditch, but having to sit in a possible feud between _two_ Potters involving one of the controversial articles from her paper was fifty times worse. Unfortunately, she could not bring herself to say no and managed to give a half-hearted nod.

"Brilliant." James grinned, either purposely ignoring her weariness or Effie was a much better actor than she gave herself credit for.

He marched down the steps and Effie dragged her feet forward to follow him.

"Might I ask why you chose today out of all days?" Effie asked, trying her best to filter the irritation from her tone. "You've had the past two weeks to choose from."

"You're wondering where I've been," James said.

Effie almost stumbled, cheeks flaming. "I didn't even think you actually wanted me to come with you."

He gave her a curious look. "I asked you, didn't I? Anyway, I've been busy the past two weeks. It's almost Quidditch season and I had to schedule practices almost everyday."

"Right."

James chuckled. "I wasn't ignoring you if that's what you were thinking."

"I didn't think that at all."

"Well, good."

The rest of the walk was silent, but to Effie's genuine surprise it was not awkward in the least. She managed to shake the embarrassment from the assumption James cooked up from her irritation and she was able to endure the quiet. She did not feel it was the right moment to ask where exactly they were meeting Lily, so she merely followed in James' direction, wishing desperately the encounter would go over quickly.

Effie hurried her walk when James suddenly paced quicker. The two exited the castle's indoors and walked towards the lake. At first, Effie did not spot the familiar red hair in the direction they were going, but as they strode further, she saw the petite female Potter reading and sitting against an isolated tree, far from the groups of students by the castle. Effie glanced at James and noticed the uneasiness in his expression thicken. Once they were close enough, Lily looked up from her book, brown eyes glinting. James halted directly in front of her while Effie stood a reasonable distance away from the pair.

"Thanks for bringing me a friend, brother," Lily said. "I _was_ getting rather lonely."

James narrowed his eyes at her. "You know why I'm here, Lily."

"Even Hugo, as dumb as he can get, can probably tell," Lily laughed. "It's written all over your face." She stood and stuffed her book in her bag. Turning back to her brother, she smoothly said, "I didn't send those pictures, James. If I did, I wouldn't waste my time trying to stay anonymous. Too Slytherin." She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

The redhead made to leave, but James blocked her path before she could take a step.

"I'm not done with you," James said irately.

"What do you want, James?" Lily snapped, losing her cool. "I didn't send those bloody pictures, alright? Unless you've got anything else to say, which I highly doubt based on the look on your face and the fact that you had to bring Greengrass here with you, I'm leaving."

"I want you to tell me the truth!"

"I am telling the truth," Lily threateningly smiled. "Don't you trust me?"

"Would it be a shock if I said no?" James deadpanned.

"No, it wouldn't," Lily admitted. "But I didn't send those photos. You can ask your girlfriend here to check. My handwriting would look nothing like the one she received. I've got no reason to send pictures of your cheating behind your back, James."

"Got no reason?" James laughed hollowly. "You've got all the reasons! With that bloody inferiority complex of yours, you've _dreamt_ of putting me in my place!"

He seemed to have struck a nerve. Effie watched nervously as Lily's eyes narrowed into slits and her knuckles paled as she gripped her bag. Feeling immensely out of place, Effie debated whether or not she should attempt to leave. She had no idea what good she was doing for James when she was just standing there, and she was sure he would not want anyone to hear their heated conversation.

"Don't go there," Lily whispered dangerously.

"You've been out to get me since you tried out, don't think I haven't noticed!"

"Maybe I was being a bitch because you were a right arse from the beginning," Lily said scathingly. "You told Fitzgerald not to accept me because you were afraid I'd steal your bloody spotlight!"

Effie recognized Fitzgerald as the captain before James, a Gryffindor who graduated last year.

"I could care less about the spotlight," James said but his confidence wavering.

"Rubbish. I don't know what sort of angle you're trying out this year, but I've seen the worst of you, James Potter," Lily said. "You're nothing but an arrogant sod, and it's best Effie knows what she's dealing with hanging around you."

"You think you're any better?" James flared up. "Always feeling sorry for yourself and finding someone to blame for all the bad things that happen to you?"

"At least I don't plan on spending six years in Hogwarts bullying first years and strutting like I own the castle."

That effectively shut James up. The older Gryffindor looked at his sister, breathing heavily and eyes filled with what looked like shame. Lily immediately took advantage of the silence.

"Smart of you to bring Effie here in hopes of coaxing me into telling you the truth," Lily said, "but you'll both be disappointed. I didn't send those photos, but right now you're bloody well making me wish I did." She made to leave but paused at the last second. Turning back to a speechless James Potter, she smiled sadly. "It's Al's birthday, by the way. Knowing you, you'd probably forgotten."

If it was possible for James to look even more broken, that was the expression on his face at Lily's last words. The redhead acknowledged Effie with a nod of her head before briskly walking away. Effie was almost tempted to follow her back in the castle, but it seemed cruel to leave James in the state he was in. She wondered if he had really forgotten his own brother's birthday then Effie remembered Al briefly saying he thought James visited Ravenclaw Tower to give him a greeting but apparently not.

Effie watched as a plethora of emotions passed James' handsome features. He stood completely still, even his eyes unmoving. After a few moments of tense silence, he burst into a quick walk towards the castle without another word. He did not look back to check if Effie was following him. She took this as a clear sign that he would much rather be alone.

Feeling slightly dejected and rather embarrassed by his desertion, Effie hung around the isolated area by the lake a bit longer. The conversation of the two Potters endlessly echoed in her head. Lily mentioned what Effie had seen in James as an outsider for years, but the shame in James' eyes made it clear to her that he was not proud of it. Lily, on the other hand, was a lot more defensive against James' accusations. If she were anyone else, Effie would have already pegged her as a liar. Unfortunately, she was Lily Potter, and Effie realized she was much harder to read than a regular student. The defensiveness in her tone did not seem to come from a secret to hide but more from years of bitterness and perhaps jealousy.

Then Effie recalled her conversation with Fred, who so fondly spoke of James as if he would not hurt a fly. She did not sense a ounce of dishonesty from his statements, but how could both Lily and Fred be right about their opinions on James' character? How can James apparently be so non-confrontational but a bully at the same time? None of it made sense to Effie and she wished she was anything but involved in their family drama. James' lack of acknowledgement as he left could be a good sign. Perhaps he thought bringing her was a bad idea and proceed to ignore her for the rest of year.

Effie ignored the twist in her stomach at the thought of it. It was true that whatever good Freed saw in James, Effie was able to witness it too. Unfortunately she had to acknowledge his temperamental personality. One moment he was perfectly polite and even cracked a joke or two, then next he was ditching her on the far side of the lake, standing alone with an oak tree.

She skipped lunch. Lily's place by the lake was more relaxing than Effie expected and she spent the rest of her afternoon leaning against the tree with her Charms book out. She scribbled notes on her parchment and managed to finish her homework for the weekend by dinner. Effie briefly considered skipping the feast, but she could only imagine Andy's reaction if she left him to eat alone.

The Great Hall was decorated exquisitely as per usual. The magical sky was dark and cloudy, thunder rumbling once or twice. The candles lit up the room with a golden glow, enchanted carved pumpkins floated above the tables, sneering down at the students, and Hogwarts' resident ghosts glided through the aisles (and sometimes through terrified first years). Hearty laughs and good-natured conversations filled Effie's ears as soon as she entered, and she scanned her house's table for Andy as soon as she saw a different set of Ravenclaws seated on their usual places.

"Effie, over here!"

She sighed in relief when she found Andy waving frantically at her by the center of the table. Plopping down opposite him on the bench, her friend did not waste time in interrogating her.

"Where have you been?" Andy demanded. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"I was doing homework by the lake," Effie replied, avoiding his eye.

"People have been saying you were there with James Potter," he said.

"Well, _people_ can mind their own businesses."

"Were you really?" Andy stared unsurely at her, a strange look in his eye.

Effie almost laughed. "Whatever everyone's cooked up about me and James by the lake, none of it is true. In fact, if you knew what we really _were_ doing, you'd probably die of shock."

Andy blanched. Effie backtracked.

"What I _meant_ ," she said, blushing furiously, "is that you'd never guess what he brought me there for. He wanted to confront Lily because he thinks she sent me the photos and decided to bring me along because he thought she'd be more willing to say the truth if I was there. Barmy, I know."

Andy opened his mouth to reply, still looking irate, but before he could speak, his eyes flickered to something over Effie's shoulder. Wondering what it could possibly be now, Effie turned her head only to see Dominique Weasley practically glowing with beauty where she stood but her expression a mixture of wariness and determination.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked, gesturing to the empty space next to Effie.

"No," Effie breathed, unsure of how to react.

Dominique smiled tightly and lowered herself on the bench. Andy watched them both with wide expecting eyes. Effie shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"Prefects did a good job, didn't they?" Dominique said casually, admiring the Great Hall's Halloween setup.

"Impeccable," Andy deadpanned.

Silence took over the trio, Effie feeling significantly more uneasy after each passing second. Then Andy cleared his throat and pretended to look to his right in surprise.

"I _think_ I just heard _Chang_ calling me over," he said, turning back to pointedly look at Dominique. "Er, I'll be right back."

He was on his feet in record time and sped towards Mito Chang who sat at the far end of the Ravenclaw table. Any attempt in calling Andy from where he sat would have been impossible, but clearly he was not leaving Effie with Dominique to talk Quidditch plans with his captain.

The pair were silent for the next minute, sitting stiffly side by side. Everything Effie wanted to say–from the million apologies for her past behavior to her right to accuse Dominique for being petty and unfair–flooded her thoughts. She was unsure where to begin. Luckily for her, Dominique caved first.

"I'm dating Chang!"

All Effie's initial thoughts disappeared in a millisecond. She turned to face Dominique in shock. The blonde grinned uneasily back. Once the initial surprise subsided, Effie realized the most beautiful girl in their year dating her house's Quidditch captain did not seem like the most shocking of circumstances. It was rather cliché, even.

Then Effie remembered their first real conversation in a month and a half should not have been about Dominique's dating life.

"Do you have anything else to say?" Effie said somewhat coldly.

"Oh, Effie!" Dominique wailed, burying her head in her hands. "I'm sorry! I've been such an arse lately and I understand if you hate me. I know you've learned from your mistakes and you didn't publish that article about me, but I just couldn't look at you without being reminded how bloody terrible my relationship with my cousins is!"

Effie softened. "I don't hate you, Dom. Quite the opposite actually."

"Oh, but I don't deserve it," Dominique said. "Andy's been badgering me for weeks but I wouldn't budge. Then yesterday I snogged Mito and I couldn't tell anyone about it because we still weren't talking. I had to resort to telling _Andy_ and Merlin knows _that_ was a mistake." She gave Effie a pointed look. "But I couldn't do it without James. He approached me during lunch earlier and we had this really long talk about friends and family, and well, I realized how stupid I've been."

"James?" Effie said, surprised. She fleetingly remembered him saying he would talk to Dominique about it, but since he pretty much ignored her for two weeks after their detention together and not to mention he ditched her by the lake earlier that morning, Effie did not believe for a second that he would.

"Yeah, James." Dominique nodded shamefully. "I'm really sorry, Ef. I've been a horrible best friend."

"To be fair, I've been just as bad," Effie chuckled.

Dominique sighed and smiled warily at her. "Can we start the year over?"

By this time, the Headmistress had arrived in the Great Hall and the students hushed. Effie gripped Dominique's hand under the table and gave her a reassuring grin.

"Definitely."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Another long chapter. I hope it wasn't too draggy. Anyway once again, thank you to my wonderful reviewers! To the rest of my readers, I would really appreciate it if you would all tell me what you think of the story so far. But I love you all for taking the time to read this anyway.**_

 _ **If you noticed, I also changed up the chapter format a bit (I added chapter names and disclaimers).**_

 _ **A couple of review questions as usual:**_

 _1\. What do you think of Andy? He's sort of my comic relief for this story but he's a big part of the plot too so I want to know what you think of him? He's one of my favorite OCs so I hold his character dear to my heart._

 _2\. How is James so far? He's a confusing character, I can admit that, but it will all come to place soon I hope._

 _3\. Favorite character so far and why?_

 _ **Till next time.**_

 _ **-Finner**_

 _ **Next chapter: November issue is published, Ravenclaw plays their first Quidditch match against Gryffindor, and a trip to the hospital wing**_


	7. The Seekers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7  
**_ The Seekers

* * *

 _OWL'S POST  
_ _Hogwarts Monthly: November_

 _Potter Versus Chang: A Showdown  
_ _By Albus S. Potter_

 _Ravenclaw faces the long unbeaten champions on the morning of the 9th of November. Gryffindor House holds a three year winning streak as champions of Hogwarts Quidditch. While they are far from Slytherin's outstanding six-year peat, Hogwarts' student body has no doubts that Gryffindor is more than capable to match that._

" _Our current and future line up is much better than Slytherin's during their six-year winning streak," graduating Gryffindor student, Carson Thomas shared. "That's why we ended their peat and my house is on the road to establishing a new era of Hogwarts Quidditch."_

 _Thomas refused to answer any questions concerning James Potter's recent scandal, and while some are curious as to why Potter has not received any punishment as of yet, it is certainly safe to say that Gryffindors are relieved to see Potter and his team undistracted and ready for their first match of the season. (Read more on page 3)_

* * *

"I never thought I'd be so relieved to see the right headline article come out," Effie sighed, smiling down at her paper's latest issue.

"It's not horrible either," Andy said as he slouched on the armchair next to her. "Just admit publishing Quidditch related headlines receive way more attention than your precious Flobberworms."

"Bowtruckles," Effie corrected him.

Andy yawned. "Whatever."

The pair lounged freely in the Ravenclaw common room, enjoying the silent atmosphere. The rest of the house's students were most likely in class, and the seventh year's Charms class was cancelled due to the disappearance of their professor. Rumor has it that he left in a hurry late last night and has not returned ever since.

"What d'you reckon happened to Macmillan?" Effie asked.

"You can't believe what everyone's cooked up," Andy said with a roll of his eyes. "Bet he's just got the flu."

Before she could reply, Effie heard pounding steps down the staircase from the boy's dormitories. Her head snapped to face the ruckus in alarm, Andy doing much the same. Effie watched as Al stormed down first, face red and hands closed into tight fists. His usual neat and casual atmosphere was completely wrecked; his hair stuck up even messier than it normally was, his robes were crumpled, his tie was undone, and his bag was wide open, a large book threatening to fall out as he clumsily ran. Behind him, Dominique followed frantically.

"Al, wait!"

"Bloody hell, Dominique, have you gone mad?" Al shouted, not looking back. He managed to open the exit door wide but it magically closed shut before he could step out. He turned venomously to his older cousin, who stood motionless with her wand out.

"Please listen to me, Al," Dominique pleaded. "Your house is depending on you!"

"For the last time, _no_!" Al stubbornly replied.

Effie watched the exchange in shock. She glanced at Andy who was back in his original slouched position, eyes skimming through Quidditch Through The Ages as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"But–"

"I don't want to play, Dom, and you know exactly why!" Al snapped, pulling his wand out.

Efie's eyes widened, thinking for a split second that he was going to curse his own cousin. Then with a quick wave, the door speedily swung open by itself, slamming on the common room's wall with a loud _bang_. Al stomped out and the door swung close behind him with an even louder _bang_.

The silence in the common room resumed. Dominique stood, speechless. Andy turned a page on his book, bored. Effie gaped, utterly confused (and impressed with Al's effortless nonverbal spell casting).

"What on earth just happened?" she finally asked.

"Dominique's been trying to get Al to play Seeker for us since three days ago," Andy drawled.

"And it's not bloody working," Dominique groaned, collapsing on the sofa next to Effie.

"I don't blame him," Andy said. "I mean, who would voluntarily play against James Potter in a game of Quidditch?"

"Complimenting James, are we?" Effie said. "That's a first."

"He's a lying cheat…" Andy tilted his head in thought. "With talent. Can't deny it."

"Believe me, Al can be just as good a Seeker," Dominique said. "He's just interested in more practical things. Like getting a real job."

"Oi!" Andy exclaimed.

"Sorry," she said, not looking apologetic in the least. Then she groaned once more, burying her head in her hands. "Mito's going to hate me."

"Doesn't he know you only talk to your cousins like once a year?" Andy snorted. "How's he expecting _you_ of all people to convince Al?"

"I do _not_ talk to them once a year!" Dominique exclaimed.

"Funny because I haven't even seen you address Molly Weasley once," Andy said, "and she's in _our_ year."

"She happens to be in Hufflepuff as well," Dominique snapped. "I can hardly see her around."

"Dom, she's Head Girl," Effie said exasperatedly. "She loiters around everywhere."

"Well, she's a bratty little know-it-all and I'd rather avoid her forever, thank you very much!"

Andy smiled patronizingly. "And that just proves my point."

Dominique groaned. "Alright, alright. I'm horrible to my cousins, aren't I?"

"Only for good reason," Andy assured her.

"I suppose," she muttered. "You can both try being me once and let's see how well you can handle them. Always comparing themselves to me like everything's a bloody competition. It's so much easier to ignore them rather than listen to their whining."

Effie had a gist of what she was talking about, but she realized she never actually heard about her family situation from Dominique herself. Lily and James mentioned it a few times, but even after spending six years together, Dominique still never thought it necessary to mention her dysfunctional relationship with her own cousins. Effie never got too curious either seeing as her best friend managed to avoid most confrontations with her family successfully throughout her Hogwarts life, making it difficult for Effie to truly understand what was going on between them. She always just assumed Dominique was not a family type of person.

Andy's eyes flickered to Effie's direction, and the pair met gazes filled with the same curiosity. Looking at Dominique's brooding figure, she realized it was not the time to interrogate her about her family problems. It was not like she would be willing to share anything detailed anyway. Effie knew she needed to catch Dominique in a good mood for that.

"Any word from Lily, Effie?"

Effie jumped, tuning back to reality. "What?"

"Any word from Lily?" Dominique repeated.

"No," Effie muttered.

Ever since she made up with Dominique, the blonde decided to think of all the possible ways Lily managed to snap photos of her brother in the Slytherin common room. Some theories included disillusionment charms and James' invisibility cloak, but Effie insisted disillusionment charms were only taught in fifth year (and Lily was currently in her third) and was unconvinced that Lily would be able to take James' invisibility cloak without him noticing. Yet, Dominique plowed on, convinced the female Potter was the culprit. Effie was not so sure.

Thinking back on Lily and James' argument, the redhead seemed confident in her answers, but the way she spoke made her seem too defensive. Effie's gut told her it was the jealousy and bitterness against her brother that made her sound that way, but she could not help but investigate. Deep down, she supposed she believed Lily when she said she did not do it, but if she was telling the truth, Effie was going to run out of ideas.

Unfortunately for Lily, news spread immensely quick throughout Hogwarts, and the theory that it was James' own sister who sent Effie the pictures escalated. Dominique generously informed her that Lily was currently outcasted by her own house for her apparent betrayal, but Effie could tell even if she was not told. Lily was now rarely seen during breaks and Gryffindors whispered lie after lie through the classrooms and halls that it was almost impossible for Effie to avoid the topic. The feeling of guilt (now she was especially familiar with since the start of the year) bubbled in her stomach, but she could not think of any way to help. The less rational side of her considered Lily deserved the treatment, but Effie tried to bury that voice deep in her thoughts.

"Has James spoken to you at all since then?" Dominique asked a bit warily.

Andy's head snapped up.

Effie frowned at her. "No, but there's no need to look so concerned. He's been busy, and there's no reason for him to approach me anyway. We already confronted Lily."

Dominique gave her a look close to pity. "I thought you'd at least become friends after all that. Though I suppose it's not all that surprising. He is rather… odd."

Trying not to let the thought bother her too much, Effie merely shrugged. She did not want to admit that James did get her hopes up with a possible friendship. It was much easier to be indifferent and convince herself that it was bound to happen all along. James said he never had one real friend in Hogwarts, and why should Effie believe that she would be the first?

* * *

To the shock of the entire Hogwarts student body, Al Potter agreed to play as Seeker for Ravenclaw on the morning of the match itself. The news erupted during breakfast. Gryffindor's Quidditch team walked in together clad in scarlet and gold. Their house table erupted in cheers as they took their seats. Ravenclaw's Quidditch team followed soon after, Chang high fiving housemates as he skipped down the aisle. The hall exploded into whispers once everybody realized that within the group of seven, Al briskly walked with his head down and shoulders slouched.

"Is that Al Potter next to Andy Jefferson?"

"I can't see his face but you can tell from the hair!"

"Potter vs Potter? I can't believe I even thought of skipping the match!"

Seated by the end of her house table, Effie was shellshocked. It was as if the whispers grew louder after each passing second, suddenly giving her an overwhelming feeling to cover her ears. Dominique appeared as well, taking the seat opposite her and looking all too happy with herself.

"How did you do it?" Effie asked suspiciously.

"What, with Al?" Dominique said. "I told him I'd send a letter to his mum."

"And what on earth would _that_ do?"

"Aunt Ginny's all about house pride! If she knew Al was abandoning his own house at their time of need, she'd have a fit! I mean, he hasn't got any legitimate excuse to decline. None he can tell Aunt Ginny, anyway."

Effie frowned at the implication but didn't say a word. She returned her attention to her house's Quidditch team sitting together by the center of the table. She watched as Andy practically inhaled his breakfast and beside him Al stared down at his empty plate looking green. Her eyes shifted daringly towards the Gryffindors, focusing on another messy-haired Potter who sat quietly with his laughing teammates. His gaze was locked on his brother, looking almost confused. Effie turned away, not exactly liking where this day was going

As time passed, the Great Hall emptied and the students gathered by the Quidditch Pitch. Effie and Dominique took their places on Ravenclaw's side, directly opposite Gryffindor. The atmosphere of the area thickened greatly with excitement, Effie's housemates huddled together in their groups as they attempted to predict the final score. Dominique was doing much the same next to her, blabbering on about Al's skill and how he was the only one who could match James in the entire school. She was confident it would be a Ravenclaw win, but Gryffindor would be able to match up points through their Chasers.

Effie merely nodded at everything she said, hardly understanding a word of it. Her real attention was was on the pitch, eyes scanning the area. The professors were only just arriving, and she could pinpoint Callahan within the group. He wore his usual jaded expression, what looked like a Muggle band t-shirt, and washed up jeans. Effie thought she saw Professor McGonagall give him a disapproving look at his outfit (seeing as she and the rest of the adults wore their teachers robes). Once the professors were seated, Effie noticed her Charms professor was still absent. He had been gone the past three days.

"Good morning, Hogwarts!" a voice boomed throughout the stadium.

Effie jumped and Dominique finally stopped talking incessantly next to her. The source of the greeting was a mousy-haired Gryffindor called Declan Finnigan, whom Effie almost missed sitting with the professors. He sat next to Professor Longbottom, gripping a microphone in his right hand.

"Today's match is Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw and we're just about starting! On Team Gryffindor, we have Wood, Weasley, Mackenzie, Campbell, Corner, Reeves, and Potter!"

The Gryffindors cheered at the top of their lungs. Potter and his team walked out in their personalized scarlet and gold uniforms, holding their broomsticks by their sides.

"And on Team Ravenclaw, we have Jefferson, Goldstein, Chang, Weasley, Stubbs, Faraway, and Potter!"

Effie hollered together with her housemates, offering enough support for her best friend and his team. Dominique was an absolute frenzy next to her, hopping up and down as she yelled as loud as she could. If her hands were not gripping so tightly on the rails, Effie would have been worried she would fall off the stands.

"The captains have shaken hands…. and the game has begun!"

The players flew determinedly around the pitch, each of them in position. The Quaffle was thrown up and Wood snatched it under her arm. The blonde-haired Gryffindor sped towards Ravenclaw's Keeper, Callum Faraway, with her two fellow Chasers circling around her. The three exchanged intricate passes, effortlessly dodged Bludgers, and Fred scored.

"Ten points to Gryffindor! Weasley with an excellent shot!"

Dominique was not wrong when she said Gryffindor's Chasers were exceptional. Their newest recruit, second year Felicia Wood, was beyond amazing, feeding glorious assists, dodging Bludgers as if it were her day job, and even scoring a few points herself. Apparently it was expected considering her father was the famous Oliver Wood, ex-Quidditch star and current Head Coach of Puddlemere United. At least, that was what Effie understood from Dominique's endless Quidditch facts.

However, Gryffindor did not dominate like they usually did. Effie felt a rush of pride when Ravenclaw put up a fantastic fight and it ended up being a great game to watch, even for Quidditch newbies like her. Andy was Ravenclaw's leading scorer and just second to Fred overall. Chang and Della Goldstein constantly offered their assistance, successfully executing smart plays throughout the match.

Half an hour in, neither Potter had seen the Snitch. When the Chasers were becoming a bit too repetitive for her taste, Effie would follow both Seekers with her eyes. James flew in circles around the pitch, hazel eyes in deep focus. Al pretty much avoided whatever direction his brother went, going as far as completely stopping in midair and swiftly flying the opposite way whenever he and James somehow flew towards each other. It did not seem like the most efficient tactic to find the Snitch, but Effie did not think Al was very determined to spot it anyway. If anything, he wanted to get the game over with.

"Al is such a bloody wuss," Dominique muttered when the young Potter once again successfully avoided his older brother in the air.

An hour in, the Chasers were beginning to get sloppy. Fatigue was evident in their catching and throws, but they flew on, taking any chance they could get on goal. The Beaters were a bit more energized as they continued to swing their bats with considerable force. James did not even look like he broke a sweat, and Al was sweating profusely from all the panic flying he was doing to avoid James. The score was a hundred and ten to eighty in favor of Gryffindor, and Effie looked almost as nervous as Dominique, who had probably eaten halfway through her nails in anxiety.

Then it happened. Al, who was in the process of flying as far away from James as possible, suddenly whipped his head to his left, eyes wide in alert and grip tensing on the handle of his sleek broom. Effie was initially confused by the sudden change of expression then Dominique began screeching next to her.

" _The Snitch! Al's seen the Snitch!_ "

As if on cue, Al raced for the golden ball that would finally end the match. In the speed he was going, Effie could barely catch a glimpse of his clear figure. James was not too far behind him. The stadium quickly caught up with change of scene, all attention fixed on the pair. Even the rest of the players hovered still in midair, watching the spectacle with wide expectant eyes.

"Al's Potter's seen the Snitch! _Al Potter's seen the Snitch!_ " Declan commentated in disbelief, looking almost worried. "James Potter isn't too far behind! He's catching up quickly! Sweet Merlin, what an excellent flier!"

"Are all Quidditch commentators this biased?" Effie managed to say despite the stress.

"Only the Gryffindors," Dominique replied, not tearing her eyes away from the Potter Seekers.

"Bloody hell!" Declan suddenly exclaimed, ignoring Professor McGonagall's disapproving looks. "Al Potter's putting up a fight! He's getting faster!"

Effie felt herself go pale, gripping the railing in anxiousness. James caught up fairly well, but Al was calm under pressure, urging his broom even quicker. The Potters flew closer and closer to the ground, the Snitch leading the way. Al's arm was stretched out, the golden ball only a few inches away. James lagged the slightest of margins behind, but if Al decided to take a lunge, he would win the game.

"Al, bloody grab it!" Dominique exclaimed, pulling at her hair. "Just one more reach!"

Then suddenly, about a meter away from the grass, Al drew his arm back and abruptly pulled his broom up to a stop. James immediately swooped in on the Snitch but crashed violently on the ground. His body rolled limply a few times before he settled on his back, scratches visible on his face and his left arm abnormally bent. Yet, his lips formed a small smile and his right arm was extended horizontally to his side. He slowly opened his palm, revealing the Golden Snitch.

For a second, the stadium was deathly silent, then Declan Finnigan ecstatically yelled, " _James Potter's caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!_ "

A roar of cheers erupted from the Gryffindors, students clad in scarlet and gold sharing hugs in elation and relief. Their Quidditch team rushed to their Seeker with grinning faces. James remained unmoving on the ground but beamed as soon as his teammates surrounded him. Slowly they helped him up, Fred offering him enough support to stand.

On the other side of the pitch, Effie never felt more disappointed. The entire Ravenclaw side was speechless, unable to comprehend what just happened. None of it made any sense, and Ravenclaws did not accept anything nonsensical. Al was _so_ close, but he drew back. All he needed to do was make one more reach, but instead he abandoned the Snitch completely.

Effie was in a state of shock, and even once most of the Ravenclaws managed to snap out of the trance, she still could not find the will to speak. Effie was sure Dominique was not much different even without looking to check. She probably looked even worse.

"He probably thought slamming right into a patch of earth was bloody reckless," a Ravenclaw not too far from Effie theorized.

"Or maybe he thought his brother would crash before catching the Snitch and he would have the chase all to himself?" another Ravenclaw mused.

The murmurs increased and Effie almost laughed. It was all too Ravenclaw that it was almost funny. They would not be able to accept any reason until they decided which would be the most logical one although there seemed to be one particular reason that was missing from the choices. Nobody thought Al did not even want to catch the Snitch in the first place, but Effie had a gut feeling that this was the true cause.

Effie turned her head to check on Dominique, but the blonde was not looking as distraught as she should have been. Instead her eyebrows scrunched concernedly at something on the pitch. Effie followed her line of sight and saw Chang with his team, walking briskly towards Al, who was standing not too far from the celebrating Gryffindors. Chang looked furious, eyes dark as night and an ugly scowl on his pale face. His black hair fell messily over his forehead, casting a shadow over his deathly gaze.

"Come on," Dominique muttered, grabbing Effie's arm and sprinting down the stands.

By the time the pair of them reached the edge of the large pitch, Chang was already standing before Al, the rest of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team lagging behind him.

" _Which bloody team are you on?_ " Chang was shaking, right hand twitching to reach for something in his robes, presumably his wand.

Effie and Dominique stood mere meters away, and worry immediately took over the latter's pretty face. She took a step forward, but before she could raise her voice at her boyfriend to get him to calm down, someone shuffled into the scene.

"Hey, leave him alone," James Potter said, confidently standing on his own despite his broken arm (which was hanging on a conjured sling) and the countless bleeding scratches on his exposed skin. His teammates stood uneasily behind him, eyes shifting between one captain to the other.

"I'm sorry, but this is a team issue," Chang spat. "Shouldn't you be off celebrating? Or did you finally find an ounce of decency in you and realize cheaters don't deserve to win anything?"

"Oi, you shut your mouth!" Fred said furiously, whipping his wand out.

"I'm just here to say you shouldn't talk to my brother that way," James said calmly, pulling Fred's arm back.

Al's green eyes flashed, and as he said, "I don't need your help!" in a clipped tone, Louis pushed his way through his teammates and went face to face with the older Potter whilst yelling, "Cut the crap!"

"Louis!" Dominique exclaimed in shock.

"Don't you see you're the _last person_ any of us would want to see right now?" Louis hissed. "You and your sneaky little tactics. It's even worse that everyone bloody knows about it and here you _still_ are, Captain's badge pinned to your chest, winning a match against us, and celebrating like you deserve it!"

"I didn't cheat against you!" James raised his voice, nostrils flaring.

"You could be lying for all I know!" Louis yelled back. "Don't you bloody see? Nothing you say is going to make me believe you because you're as untrustworthy enough as it is!"

Dominique joined the scene, attempting to hold her brother back. "Louis, that's enough!"

Effie was glued to her spot, petrified by the growing intensity. When Louis refused to step back, Andy reached forward and managed to forced him away from James.

"He's not worth it, Weasley," he muttered. "Calm down."

"No, no, I'd love to hear what else he has to say!" James seethed, shaking in rage. "Go on, let him speak!"

"Oh, I'll show you what I've got to say!" Louis attempted to shake Andy's grip off but the seventh year would not budge.

"Quit baiting him, Potter," Andy snapped. "Just run along and be happy with your win, alright? You've got no reason to be here."

"What if I want to be here, eh?" James laughed, looking half mad.

Two meters from the scene, Effie stood with her eyes wide in alert. She recognized the tone in his voice except it was in extremes. She knew his temper was rising significantly, and this time he sounded angry, hurt, and misunderstood all at once. It was the way he talked to Lily when he confronted her about the article except the intensity multiplied by a hundred. She wanted to tell James to stop talking before he said anything stupid, but she could not find her own voice.

"This is enjoyable, you know?" James continued, voice cracking. "People pointing out every single one of my mistakes as if they're so bloody perfect themselves. News flash, Louis, I know you've cheated on every Potions exam you've had since first year because you can't deal with the fact that you're piss poor in one of your subjects. I've seen Chang injure Slytherins before matches because he's insecure with his own team." His eyes glinted dangerously at Andy. "And what about you, Jefferson? If you're so bloody perfect, why is it that the girl you've hung around with for six years still doesn't love you back?"

Effie could almost hear the snap in Andy's consciousness before complete fury took over his actions. Before anyone knew what was happening, Andy had released Louis, lunged forward with his enclosed fist, and decked James right on the nose. Gryffindor's captain stumbled a few steps back, nose deformed and bloody. A second later he was swinging his uninjured arm forward and catching Andy in the jaw.

Two groups immediately came forward to hold both boys back. Effie was holding on to Andy's shoulder. Dominique gripped James'. Chang used his entire body to shield Andy from inflicting more harm and getting himself into even more trouble.

" _What is the meaning of this?_ "

The big crowd that Effie only just noticed scurried away, non-Quidditch players running back into the tunnels and to the castle. Some insisted on staying but took steps back to separate themselves from the troublemaking party. Effie released Andy's shoulder as soon as she spotted her furious Headmistress approaching him and James with the rest of the faculty lagging behind her.

Her mind felt completely blank and she could not feel her legs. Only when she felt a familiar hand on her arm did she relax, turning to her right to see Dominique giving her a pointed look. She pulled on Effie's arm and they both took a few steps back to let the Headmistress take care of the issue.

"Two of my best seventh year students," Professor McGonagall said in a clipped tone, eyes clouded with disappointment and disapproval.

Effie glanced at James and not surprisingly, guilt was etched on every centimeter of his face. He had wiped some of the blood from his broken nose, but his skin was still coated by red, almost matching the scarlet of his robes.

"I'm sorry, Professor," he muttered.

Andy did not say a word but looked rather guilty as well, glaring at the grass around his feet and kicking the soil in frustration. He almost looked completely normal if it was not for the forming bruise right by his chin from the impact of James' counterpunch.

"Do not give me any more reasons to take that badge away from you, Potter." Professor McGonagall peered at him dangerously over her spectacles.

"I'm sorry," James said once more. "I–I lost my temper. It won't happen again."

"Where are your Heads of Houses?" Professor McGonagall called.

Professor Callahan appeared to her left and Professor Longbottom to her right.

"Take these two to the hospital wing and give out the necessary punishment." Then she looked down once more at the two boys. "See to it that this does not happen again. Quidditch is a game of discipline and good sportsmanship, and I do not tolerate any kind of fighting on my grounds."

She stalked off and Effie felt herself breathe, almost as if she was holding it the entire time she was there. Next to her, Dominique closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Effie watched as Professor Longbottom hurriedly escorted James out of the pitch, his head down in shame as he walked. She could not help but recall her discussion with Fred Weasley a few weeks ago. He had been wrong. James Potter had his limits after all.

"Andrew Jefferson, you _stupid_ boy!" Dominique suddenly screeched, marching towards Andy who still stood in the same position, Professor Callahan standing next to him. Effie followed hesitantly. "What were you _thinking_ , punching him like that? Or were you thinking at all?"

"I, for one, believe Mr. Jefferson is incapable of doing so," Professor Callahan snickered childishly.

Dominique shot him a piercing glare. "Professor, with all due respect, please _do_ shut up."

Effie gasped, whirling her head around to check if any other person of authority was present. To her relief, the rest of the faculty left with the Headmistress and even the students were stalking off to the castle, leaving the four of them standing on the same spot. And much to her surprise, Professor Callahan actually did what he was told.

"Potter pushed the right buttons," Andy mumbled, refusing to look at anyone in the eye. "He knew what he was doing and I was stupid not to notice."

"You very well should feel stupid!" Dominique said harshly. "You shouldn't have let him bait you like that! That's not like you!"

"I told you, Dom, _he pushed the right buttons_ ," Andy said through gritted teeth, emphasizing each word.

For some reason, Dominique's expression softened and she took a deep breath. Effie watched the exchange in confusion.

"Well, you may as well pray Callahan doesn't give you anything extreme," Dominique said.

The three turned to look at the Professor, who managed to stay quiet since Dominique's snap. He boredly looked back, raising an eyebrow. Effie could now see that the print on his shirt featured four men walking on a pedestrian lane in single file and a large logo that spelled _The Beatles_.

"Professor?" Dominique said in the most respectful tone she could muster. "What punishment are you giving him?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was under the impression that I was supposed to… what were the words… _shut up?_ "

Effie could have sworn she saw Dominique's left eye twitch.

* * *

Before dinner, Effie decided to visit the hospital wing. Dominique refused to see Andy because she wanted to avoid screaming at him again. It was still the day of the dramatic Quidditch match and Hogwarts was bursting with new gossip. It made Effie sick to see people so happy about the fight when those who were actually involved were anything but.

The main topic of interest for most people was James outburst on Andy and his succeeding reaction. Since the stories had gone from student to student, the exact words of James was basically unknown. Unfortunately, the gist was still there. Andy was in love with someone, and for some odd reason, James knew that someone did not love him back.

Effie found it odd that she did not know who the girl was. After all, they were best friends. He stayed with her when Dominique abandoned her at the start of the year. She told him everything, from her most shallow opinions to her deepest feelings about her family. She thought she knew everything about him, from his Muggle heritage to the feelings of guilt he harbored from the death of his older brother. Not even Dominique knew of the latter. It felt even more unfair that James knew about his feelings before Effie did, and she was damn sure Andy would rather get eaten by the Giant Squid that tell James Potter his secrets.

Feeling a bit crabby, Effie reached the hospital wing and just as she was about to open the door, it opened by itself and someone stepped out. Effie stopped just in time before she ran straight into him.

"Oh, sorry!" Al Potter said quickly then looked down at her. "Oh, it's you, Effie. Are you visiting James?"

"Andy, actually," Effie said. "He's in there."

Al blinked. "Is he?"

Effie nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh, well, you better go check then," Al chuckled. "I'm off to dinner. I'll see you around."

He sped off before Effie could say anything else. Shaking her head at his behavior, she stepped in and immediately the scent of disinfectants filled her lungs. Her mind registered the only curtained bed at the end of the room and wondered briefly if James was situated there.

"Effie?"

She jumped, swiftly turning to the call. She found Andy lounging on the bed nearest to the door, his face free of bruises and looking as alive as ever. His hair was a bit tousled, brown waves falling over his eyes. The look he was giving her was vacant, free of the usual happy glint.

"You're here to visit me?" he asked.

Effie blinked then frowned. "Of course. Who else would I come here for?"

Andy did not answer. Instead, he sat up and rested his back on the wall.

"I'm fine, you know," he said, not meeting her eyes. "Madame Gertrude just insisted I stay here for the night because _apparently_ I was in huge amounts of stress." He rolled his eyes. "Like I didn't know that already."

"Well, you've got no choice then, do you?" Effie chuckled.

"S'pose not," Andy muttered. "Then tomorrow I've got detention with Callahan after dinner."

"How many did he give you?" Effie asked.

"Loads."

A wave of silence took over. Andy played mindlessly with his bed sheet, eyes staring vacantly at nothing in particular. Effie felt the awkwardness rush over her, beginning to think this was a bad time to visit her friend.

"Why did you get yourself involved?" Andy suddenly asked.

Effie blinked at the strange change of topic. "Involved in what?"

He gave her a pointed look. "You know what I mean. If this were last year, you would brush off this problem with the article as soon as Lily Potter gives signs that she's the one that sent it. I know you don't think Lily sent those photos and you're going to keep looking until you find out who it was. You've gone too far into the problem now and it's not like you. You've changed and you know it."

Effie sighed. "I want to help them. Dom's family is important to her."

"But it's not just about Dom is it."

She was shocked that Andy could read her so well, but she realized it should not have been too surprising. He has spent six years with her after all.

"I suppose it's not."

Andy continued to stare at her with that blank look of his. Something in his gaze motivated Effie to keep speaking.

"I guess I realized there's actual value in letting people in my life and helping those who don't really ask for it." Effie hesitated, looking down at her hands. "I never realized that closing myself off from the world has a great disadvantage. I had to learn about empathy for those I don't know the hard way. Being involved… Trying to help… It–It reminds me of what type of journalist I want to be."

Andy was silent but Effie finally saw something fill the dead look in his eye. She did not know what it was, but it seemed better than nothing.

"You're kind of amazing, Effie."

Effie released a puff of breath, her stomach dancing with butterflies. She chuckled shyly, blood rushing up her cheeks.

"Not really a big deal," she mumbled. "Most people learn how to empathize in first year."

Andy laughed lightly. "I suppose that's true. Anyway, you should really be off to dinner. I heard there's a big announcement tonight."

Effie frowned, about to ask him how he knew that. But Andy leaned back on his bed, signalling the end of their conversation. Effie decided to leave him be and said a quick goodbye before stepping out of the room.

The walk to the Great Hall was short but thoughtful. She tried not to think about her encounter with Andy too much but she could not deny that the conversation lifted a load of weight off her shoulders. By the time she reached the Great Hall, she was practically skipping to Dominique and grinning as she took the seat opposite her.

"Someone had a nice talk," Dominique commented with a knowing smirk.

Before Effie could ask her what she meant, Professor McGonagall approached the podium and effectively hushed the chamber without saying a word. This must have been the big announcement Andy mentioned in the hospital wing. Effie straightened her back as she prepared to listen.

"Good evening." Professor McGonagall's signature clipped tone echoed in the hall. "I do not wish to keep you from your supper for too long, but allow me to update you on the situation concerning your Charms professor."

Dominique gasped, sharing an alarmed look with Effie.

"As you all noticed, Professor Macmillan was not able to attend his Charms classes for the past three days. I apologize for not mentioning the topic sooner. I can imagine it has caused a scare amongst some of his students. Nevertheless, I am here to inform you all that Professor Macmillan is alive and well."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the students.

"However," Professor McGonagall said, "he will not be continuing his post as Charms professor due to personal reasons. I received a letter through owl this evening, informing me of his resignation. It seems he needs to be situated closer to his family at present time, and he cannot do that whilst he is at Hogwarts.

"That aside, we are pleased to inform you all that we have agreed with a current Professor to take up the post. He initially applied as Charms professor seven years ago after Professor Macmillan stated his retirement but as you know, he ultimately decided to stay for a few more years in the end. Instead I gave a different offer to the young man and he graciously accepted. Three years later, I promoted him to Head of House… Head of _Ravenclaw_ House."

" _No!_ " a male student that could have been Mito Chang yelled dramatically by the center of the table.

Effie could not agree more with the reaction. She shifted her eyes to the Muggle Studies professor, looking all too pleased with himself. Next to her, Dominique looked as if she was about to snap her utensils in half.

"Students," Professor McGonagall continued snippily, sneaking a glare towards the source of the outburst, "I present to you, Professor Damien Callahan, who will no longer teach Muggle Studies but Charms."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Yay, a quick update because I was so motivated by your reviews of the last chapter! Thank you very much; you're all such lovely people. I would really appreciate it if you continue to drop helpful reviews.**_

 _ **A couple of review questions as usual:**_

 _1\. Thoughts on my portrayal of Al?_

 _2\. Thoughts on my portrayal of Dominique? (She's gotten A LOT of screen time since she's back to friends with Effie)_

 _3\. Least favorite character so far and why?_

 _ **And of course, overall thoughts on this chapter!**_

 _ **Till next time.**_

 _ **-Finner**_

 _ **Next chapter: First Charms class with Callahan, Lily returns, and Effie goes to Hogsmeade**_


	8. November's End

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8  
**_ November's End

* * *

The first weekend of Hogsmeade was fast approaching. In other words, November was slowly coming to a close. The air was significantly more chilly, trees were practically bare, and students donned striped scarves and thicker cloaks. Unfortunately, the arrival of winter season meant the inevitable departure of fall term. The professors were typically more keen on giving their students longer and harder exams, the higher years most susceptible to constant stress.

The Tuesday after the dramatic second Quidditch match of the year, Effie, Dominique, and Andy attempted to finalize study schedules together during their free time. With the doubled amount of homework and short exams given by their professors, there was hardly any time to focus on anything else. Even Andy was able to convince Chang to postpone practice for the time being in order to put their full attention on schoolwork.

On the same day, the three Ravenclaws, together with the rest of the seventh year Hogwarts students, were having their first Charms class with Professor Callahan. Some of lower years had already experienced his first period and Hogwarts' gossip train's main attraction was Ravenclaw's very own Head of House.

"Don't you think he's _so_ fit?"

"I never liked the dark brooding types, you know, but the way he pushes his hair back… _Honestly_!"

Seated for breakfast with Dominique and Andy in the Great Hall, Effie could not escape the inappropriate murmurs of the fifth year Hufflepuffs behind her. To her right, Dominique seethed. Opposite her, Andy was unaffected.

"My friend in Ravenclaw told me he's an arsehole but obviously he's just misunderstood! I mean, he's easily got the best hair in campus!"

"I know right! How come I've never noticed him before?"

 _Bang!_

Effie jumped in fright. Andy almost spat his drink out. Dominique had slammed her palms on the table and whirled around in complete disgust.

"I hardly doubt you'd be able to notice him when he's only got twenty students in the entire school, you half-witted bimbo!"

The Hufflepuffs took one look at her flaring eyes and immediately scurried away. Dominique turned back to her food looking pleased with herself.

"Was that really necessary?" Andy chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

" _How_ can you even stand that?" Dominique demanded.

"They're just Hufflepuffs." Andy rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows they've only got half a brain."

"Do _not_ let them hear you say that," Effie said. "We don't want you getting into _two_ fights within four days."

Andy shrugged and resumed eating. Dominique's mood worsened.

"It was _necessary_ because it was _disgusting_ ," Dominique spat. "Talking about Callahan like that. I'd rather see my mum and dad going at it."

Andy gave her a weird look, swallowing his food before replying, "That is a serious proclamation."

"Though I'm curious," Effie said, scrunching her eyebrows. "How _did_ they not notice Callahan before? He's here every meal."

"Honestly, Effie," Dominique scoffed, "you might as well have been sorted into Hufflepuff if you're going to be this daft. Callahan was a _Muggle Studies_ professor. How many students actually _take_ Muggle Studies?"

"I took it."

"Then you should have a pretty good idea how many students he gets per day. Hell, I didn't even take Muggle Studies and I don't recall any other seventh year Ravenclaw who took it besides you. And people don't pay attention to the teachers during meals either. The only reason why we know him is because he's our Head of House."

"Fair enough," Effie said.

"But now that he teaches Charms," Dominique continued, " _everyone_ knows who he is. Including horny Hufflepuffs who want to get in his pants."

Andy cleared his throat. "I'm not saying it isn't annoying, but what's so bizarre about people calling him fit? Even you said so last year, Dom."

"Well, it's somewhat true!" Dominique said snippily, cheeks pink. "But at least I know what he _really_ is behind his face!"

"So you're saying people shouldn't find him attractive if they don't know the real him?" Andy asked.

"Exactly!"

"Sounds to me that somebody's jealous."

Andy received a buttered piece of toast thrown directly at his face. Dominique returned silently to her breakfast. Having watched the exchange with mild interest, Effie chuckled and began packing her things up.

"Where are you going?" Dominique asked.

"Class," Effie replied. "We've only got fifteen minutes and I'd really rather not have my first class with Callahan with a detention under my belt."

"Who gives detention to students because of being late?" Andy asked incredulously.

"Callahan," Effie said simply.

She made to leave but Andy abruptly stood up before she could take a step.

"I'll come with you," he said quickly.

Effie blinked and glanced at his half-full breakfast plate.

"You've barely eaten," Effie said before tilting her head in thought. "By your standards anyway."

Andy looked conflicted, blue eyes shifting uneasily from her to his plate of food. Dominique looked as if she was enjoying his strange inner conflict.

"Fine," Andy gave in, sitting back down on the bench and stuffing his face with omelet.

Effie gave him a strange but amused look, shook her head, and walked away. She thought she heard Dominique's mocking laugh, but she did not ponder on it. Instead, she wondered how she was going to survive an hour and a half of class with Professor Callahan. She reminisced her lower years where she took Muggle Studies as one of her chosen electives. In her Third Year, she met him for the first time. It was the year he was promoted as Head of Ravenclaw House and she thought bitterly how excited she was to interact with him. Turned out, he was the highest class of douchebag, and Effie never looked forward to Muggle Studies since then.

As she walked in the Charms classroom, a few people were already there. Most of them discussed the possible outcomes of the class and everyone seemed excited to work with Callahan as Charms professor; everyone but the Ravenclaws, at least. Effie took her usual seat and buried her face in the subject's book, attempting some last minute reading for whatever lesson they were to have today. About five minutes before class was supposed to begin, Dominique and Andy shuffled in hurriedly and took seats on either side of Effie.

"Thought we were going to be late," Dominique puffed, breathing heavily.

"You're in luck," Effie said.

"Ran into a bunch of Gryffindors this time," Dominique grumbled. "Had Callahan's class before dinner yesterday. The way they talked about him… You would've thought he was Teddy Lupin!"

Effie laughed, understanding the reference. Dominique's family friend, Teddy, used to be the biggest heartthrob on campus. He would get a new girl asking him out every single day. It was actually rather ridiculous.

"That's impossible," Effie said. "Even _I_ can admit Callahan's not bad-looking, but honestly! He looks like he's going through a midlife crisis at twenty-five, and now you're telling me Hogwarts is treating him like _Teddy Lupin_?"

"Maybe girls nowadays are into scruffy looking, brooding twenty-four-seven, I-Bloody-Hate-My-Life types," Dominique said with a snort.

As if on cue, Professor Callahan barged right in, four minutes early. Effie's eyes immediately bulged out of their sockets at his entrance. Possibly for the first time since Effie had met him, he was wearing his teachers robes. Over a white button down shirt and a thin black tie, he donned a thick royal blue cloak that swished at his heels as he walked. His sandy hair was slickly pushed back, allowing Effie to see his obnoxiously perfect eyebrows arched over his dark intimidating eyes. There was a bit of a stubble from his sideburns down to his chin and under his sharp nose. As soon as he turned to face the class, a smirk lifted on his thin lips.

"Good morning."

Effie practically heard the entirety of Scotland sigh. Dominique's jaw dropped. It seemed midlife crisis Callahan took a vacation.

"Who the hell is that?" Andy whispered next to her.

Effie merely shook her head, absolutely speechless. It was even more bizarre that the Charms lesson was interesting. He did not snap nor did he bully. The dark brooding aura was certainly still there but it seemed to add to his charm rather than impose annoyance to anyone he talked to.

"Are you seeing this too or have I gone completely mental?" Dominique asked bluntly when Callahan sent them off to practice a particularly advanced shield charm.

"He's like a different person!" Effie said, making sure to keep her voice low. "What's he done to his bloody hair?"

"He's made it perfect, that's what!" Dominique exclaimed suspiciously. "Who gave arseholes the right to look so bloody good?"

"Maybe you should ask yourself the same question, love," a newcomer and Dominique's current boyfriend, Mito Chang said, slinging a teasing arm over her shoulders.

The blonde snorted. "What do you think he's playing at? No wonder he's got the entire school around his bloody finger. His hair is _pushed back_ , for Merlin's sake!"

Andy walked over to join them. "Talk any louder and he'll think _you'd_ want to get in his pants, Dom." He nodded at his Quidditch captain. "Hey, man."

Suddenly they heard a loud creak from the door. Most of the students stopped practicing to see the newcomer. A pair of feet stepped in and Effie blinked in surprise. She took in the familiar head of dark hair, hazel eyes, and uneasy expression. James Potter shuffled in rather awkwardly, avoiding anyone's gaze.

Whispers immediately erupted in the room. Effie had to restrain herself for snapping at her insensitive classmates. Dominique, however, had no problems in telling them off.

"Oi!" she spat. "Don't you all have shield charms to do? I don't see any of you idiots having progress."

They immediately silenced, ripped their intrusive gazes from James, and resumed their work. Professor Callahan frowned at Dominique for a moment before striding to James who still stood awkwardly by the door.

"You're late, Potter," Callahan said.

"Yeah," James said. "I just got out of the hospital wing. I had to insist Madame Gertrude that I was well enough to attend Charms. Took a while but she eventually let me go. Wouldn't want to miss your first class, Professor."

It was hard to tell if he was being genuine, but if he was not, he did not show it. Effie knew, of course, that he had been in the hospital wing since the Quidditch match. She even debated on whether or not she should visit him but realized he hardly even saw her as a friend. However, that did not stop her from trying to catch his eye when Callahan accepted his excuse and let him practice with the class. He strode down the room to Fred Weasley, who was standing on the other end. He did not look in Effie's direction once and she tried not to feel so disappointed.

By the end of the lesson, Callahan announced a short quiz on shield charms for their next class and a meter-long essay about the importance of a Patronus Charm and its attributes due the week after. Fred and James were out the door first after class was dismissed. Effie took her time in fixing her belongings.

"I've got to run," Andy said as Effie gathered her quills. "I have Herbology in ten."

"But isn't Professor Longbottom really lenient with tardiness?" Dominique inquired, taking her time in fixing her things as well.

"Yeah but I need to get a good seat." Andy wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Last time I was late, I had to sit next to Molly Weasley."

Dominique shivered. Andy nodded solemnly. He bid the girls goodbye and left the room. As the two girls finished packing up, a shadow fell over their desk. Effie looked up, only to be greeted by the smirking figure of Professor Callahan.

"Morning, Sir," Effie greeted glumly, standing to full height and swinging her bag over her shoulder. Beside her, Dominique mimicked her actions and words with a roll of her eyes.

"Enjoy the class?" Callahan asked with a playful glint in his eye.

"I've seen better."

Effie shot Dominique a glare, nonverbally attempting to tell her that they really should not get on Callahan's bad side now that he was actually their professor.

"Now, watch what you say to me, Ms. Weasley," Callahan replied, not at all threateningly. If anything, the playful aura had gotten stronger. "You wouldn't want me to stop pushing my hair back, would you?"

Dominique lit up in an interesting shade of red.

"Perhaps you should take a piece of advice from your friend Jefferson. You shouldn't talk so loud next time," Callahan snickered, making his way to the door.

By the time he was out the door, steam was practically emitting from Dominique's ears. Effie chuckled and made her way to the door as well. As the two exited, Dominique mumbled anything hateful that came to mind about their new Charms professor. Effie nodded absentmindedly as she walked, thoughts on her next class already. While Andy was having Herbology, she had Arithmancy. Dominique, from what Effie knew, was supposed to be enjoying her free period instead of burning in embarrassment under the assumption that Professor Callahan overheard her violently admitting his sudden bloom in looks.

Dominique seemed to have forgotten that she was not having the next class with Effie because she continued to walk with her to the Arithmancy classroom. Just as Effie was about to remind her that she had a free period, they turned a corner and the words died in her throat. Both girls abruptly stopped their walk, staring bemusedly at a figure leaning against the stone wall. The thick fiery red hair, calculating hazel eyes, and scarlet-lined robes were an all too familiar sight for Effie. Next to her, Dominique hardened her gaze at her own cousin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked snippily. "This is the corridor for seventh year Arithmancy."

"And from what I found out, _you're_ not supposed to be taking this subject," Lily Potter said. "I hoped I'd only see Effie here."

"Too bad," Dominique snapped. "If you're here to try and brainwash her that you weren't the one who sent those photos, then you're out of luck. Come on, Effie, I'll walk you to class."

Lily stepped in her way, eyes narrowed.

"Get out of the way, Lily."

"I want to talk to Effie," Lily said calmly. "I'm sure she can make her own decisions for herself. I'll only leave if Effie wants me to."

Effie felt uncomfortable under the stare the third year was giving her, but she did not want to waste this chance to talk to her. Ever since James confronted her about the photos, Effie meant to ask her about it again. She just never had the chance nor the guts to. It was even more difficult to find her now that she seemed to be avoiding any Hogwarts student as much as Gryffindor House was avoiding her.

"I'll be fine, Dom," Effie said, avoiding the blonde's eye.

Dominique exhaled irately and reluctantly left the hall without a goodbye. Effie sighed, knowing she would have to explain herself to her later.

"Wise choice." Lily smirked in triumph.

"Only because I've been meaning to talk to you too," Effie said, narrowing her eyes. She did not exactly miss the condescending way Lily always spoke.

"Oh, really?" Lily said. "Well, that makes things easier. I thought I would have to force you into speaking with me."

"And why's that?"

"Because you seem like the type who'd eat up whatever James says," Lily said bluntly. "I hoped you'd be different."

"I don't eat up whatever he says," Effie said defensively. "I just want to know the truth, and I know for a fact that you didn't send those photos."

Lily chuckled lowly. "And here I thought you were going to disappoint me. What gave me away, Greengrass? Surely all the suspicious signs are there. I obviously hold a grudge over my older brother about something Quidditch related. I seem to know everything about his cheating and I should have every reason to send pictures to the school paper's editor-in-chief to expose him."

Effie faltered. "I suppose that's correct."

"But you don't believe it was me?"

She hesitated. "Well, no. I don't."

"Why?"

Silence followed. Lily looked at her with a critical eye. Effie tried to collect her thoughts, unsure what to answer to such a basic question.

"I have no idea who sent them," Lily said before Effie could reply. "Everyone thinks it was me."

Effie was not too sure, but she thought she heard a shred of vulnerability in her tone. Her voice shook and her eyes had abandoned Effie's face, absentmindedly scanning the stone wall to her left.

"I don't think it's enough to convince everyone," Effie began, the sudden change in Lily's aura motivating her to speak, "but I heard something in your voice when you spoke to James. I sound crazy believing in what I could have just imagined. It should be easy for me to accept the most logical conclusion. Like you said, everything about you screams guilty. But–But I don't think it was you. It just… It makes everything so easy. And I've decided there are way too many people that have something against James that you can't just be the only suspicious suspect."

Saying it out loud made Effie realize how true her words were. The Potter-Weasley clan was huge, and each of them held grudges, harbored secrets, and probably developed a form of hostility towards one another at one point in their adolescent lives. Seeing Louis Weasley react the way he did to James after the last Quidditch match was one prime example. Effie did not expect such pent up anger and hatred towards his own cousin that for all she knew, he could have been the one who sent the photos.

"I think it's unfair," Effie said, looking into Lily's unsettled hazel eyes. "It's unfair that you're being treated this way. But… I don't know how I can help."

A slight frown crumpled Lily's soft features. Effie meant to sidestep her, give a quick goodbye, and head to class, but something in the redhead's eye made her keep still.

"I think I know a way you can help," Lily said slowly.

Effie blinked. She did not exactly like the sound of it, but she did not have the heart not to hear her out. Besides, her voice seemed useless to anyone else. This was probably the first time since the rumor about her spread that she was able to speak her mind freely to someone.

"Well, er, let me hear it then."

"Your paper's _actually_ gotten some credibility this year," Lily began.

Effie frowned, unsure if that was supposed to be insulting to her. "Er, I suppose."

"Well, December's coming up and I know you're about to release a new issue," Lily continued, eyes growing brighter. "You could publish an article about me. Clear my name. People are bound to believe it. Say you're suspecting Louis or something since he almost decked James on the Quidditch pitch last weekend."

"No," Effie said without thinking twice. "I'm not using my paper for any of this anymore."

"Oh, don't pretend you don't appreciate my family drama boosting your paper's worth," Lily laughed sardonically. "That's the only reason why they read it!"

Effie felt a wave of irritation crash over her. "I said no. And if you haven't got any more ideas, I think it's time for me to head to class."

"Oh, come on," Lily snapped, grabbing her arm to keep her from moving. "It's only one issue. And after you can go back to publishing your Flobberworm nonsense. This is the only way I can get everyone to believe I didn't do it!"

"Don't be so dramatic; this is _gossip_ , Potter. If you really think people are going to be interested in you for more than week, then you're mistaken," Effie said, surprised at the harshness of her tone but did not back down. Lily was treading on dangerous waters and Effie wanted nothing more than to escape the upcoming argument.

"James _dictates_ Hogwarts," Lily insisted, tightening her hold on the upperclassman. Effie almost rolled her eyes at the exaggeration. "Anything that has to do with him isn't going to just blow over. This isn't some broom closet snogging gossip, Greengrass. This is my _family_. And probably for the first time ever, people are actually getting a good insight on what were like and they're _not_ just going to drop it."

Effie took deep breaths, an attempt to keep her temper in check. "I don't know when you Potter-Weasleys got so self-assured, but I'd like to remind you that the world doesn't revolve around you, James, or whoever bloody else! _People are going to forget about this._ "

Lily gave her a look of disgust. "And here I thought you wanted to do the right thing with that paper of yours. I need you to _help_ me, Effie. And you're blowing me off."

Effie let out an outraged laugh. "James was right about you. When you're done feeling sorry for yourself, try putting the blame on someone else other than me because I'm _not_ publishing that article no matter _what_ you bloody say."

Pushing her hand away with force, Effie managed to get around the young Potter and continue her walk to her classroom. She muttered expletives under her breath as she was already ten minutes late. Just as she reached the door, she put her hand on the knob but a sharp tone made her freeze.

"James _hates_ me," Lily said, voice shaking. Effie refused to look back at her. "And now everyone in Gryffindor does too. Do you have any idea how this feels?"

As soon as the guilt began to build up in her stomach, Effie used all the willpower she could muster to push the feeling away. She managed to stay silent and kept her eyes fixed on the doorknob her fingers tightly gripped.

"Whatever," Lily chuckled bitterly. "Enjoy your day, Greengrass. Tell Jefferson I say hello."

Effie perked up at that. She twisted her head to narrow her eyes suspiciously at the Gryffindor before she could leave. "Andy? Why would you want to say hello to Andy?"

"I ran into him by the Greenhouses," Lily sneered. "Asked him why he wasn't following you around like a lovesick puppy. That's how I knew you were headed here."

"Lovesick–" Effie muttered, confused. "What are you on about?"

Lily stared at her blankly for a while before cackling and saying in between laughs, "Oh, God! You can't be serious? You manage to get from the mere tone of my voice the truth that I didn't send you the pictures of James and you're telling me you have no idea about Jefferson?"

"What are you bloody talking about?" Effie demanded.

"No, I'm not doing this," Lily said, mostly to herself as she continue to laugh. "Figure it out for yourself, Greengrass."

Without another word, Lily swiftly left the scene. Effie frowned at the now empty space where she stood, trying to understand whatever _that_ conversation was about. Briefly wondering if Lily had forgotten about their little spat about publishing a headline that would clear her name, Effie decided there was no way she could have and finally entered her class, fifteen minutes late.

* * *

In the morning of the first Hogsmeade weekend, Effie sat stiffly by the fireplace in the Ravenclaw common room. She blankly watched the scene before her; girls exited in groups; boys waited patiently by the door for their dates; a reasonable amount of Ravenclaws sat by the bookshelves with their faces buried in their textbooks, probably the same ones that felt Hogsmeade weekends were a nothing more than a nuisance.

Thirty minutes passed and Effie was already bursting in impatience. Her fingers drummed against her thigh, her left leg shook involuntarily, and her eyes narrowed at nothing in particular. At one point, her irritated stare was met by a kid on the opposite side of the room. Assuming Effie's hostile look was directed at him, the first year shot her a scathing look back. Effie's eyes widened, ready to explain herself, but someone plopped on the sofa next to her.

"Picking fights with munchkins, I see," Andy said humorously.

"It's not my fault he was in my line of sight," Effie snapped.

"Temper, temper," Andy sang.

Effie growled and sank in the cushions. "Dominique's taking so bloody long. We were supposed to go to Hogsmeade together to buy Christmas gifts."

"Lucky for you, I bear news on the matter," Andy said cheerily. "She's already in Hogsmeade but she's with Chang. She didn't tell you, did she?"

Irritation rose within Effie. " _That mother–!_ "

"Trucker," Andy finished cheekily.

"She could have at least told me!"

Andy shrugged. "Chang just asked her to come with him after breakfast today. Apparently it was important she was there to pick out her own Christmas gift from him."

Suddenly Andy rose to his feet. Effie frowned up at him questioningly. He held his hand out to her.

"I don't know about you but the common room's getting a bit too stuffy for my taste," he said with a slight smile. "Care to accompany me to Hogsmeade instead?"

Effie chuckled, accepted his hand, and allowed herself to be pulled up to her feet as well.

"Only if it means accidentally running into Dominique and giving me the opportunity to throttle her."

Effie left the common room feeling significantly more cheerful. Once they exited the castle, they walked in a steady pace on the path to the village. Flakes of snow fell gracefully from the sky, a blanket of pure white covering the grounds. The trees were bare and brown. The wind was ice cold. The edge of the Forbidden Forest was not too far from the path they walked, and Andy seemed to be observing something that Effie could not see.

"What are you looking at?" Effie asked, voice muffled as she shielded half her face from the cold with her blue and bronze scarf. She bitterly noted how Andy did not seem the slightest bit freezing as he walked casually with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Thestrals," Andy said with a fondness in his tone. "They're grazing."

"Thestrals?" Effie said uncertainly. She briefly remembered that Andy could see them since he was in first year, and it had always been a sore subject. Not exactly fit for casual conversation.

"Yeah," Andy breathed. "I never see them when they're not pulling the carriages. They probably live in the forest."

He continued to stare at the edge of Forbidden Forest as he walked. Effie tried to follow his gaze, even squinting as if that would help her see the magical creatures. Feeling stupid for even trying, she turned her attention back to the path in front of her.

"Interesting magic, isn't it?" Effie mused. "Only being able to see something when you've seen death…"

"I suppose," Andy said slowly, "but it's depressing once you cross that barrier."

"I don't doubt you," Effie muttered.

At that point, the village of Hogsmeade was finally in sight. Childish giddiness filled her as she took in the beautiful village decorated by the atmosphere of winter. Effie eagerly quickened her pace, Andy lagging behind her. The distinct chatter of a crowd grew louder as they neared, students walking in tight groups towards various shops. Effie halted and turned to Andy as soon as they reached the scene.

"Where to first then?" Effie asked.

"Three Broomsticks," Andy answered immediately, grabbing her wrist and leading her through the crowd.

Once they arrived in the warmth of the pub, Effie exhaled in relief and unwrapped her scarf. They managed to grab a vacant booth by the corner after ordering their Butterbeers.

"See Dominique anywhere?" Andy asked with a grin.

"Nope," Effie said, taking a sip of her Butterbeer as her eyes scanned the busy pub. "She better be ready when I do see her. Ditching me for a _boy_. That _has_ to be a violation of some sort of moral directive in female to female relationships."

"You mean girl code?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Andy snickered into his drink. Effie continued to scan the tables surrounding her until she found a curious sight. A few tables to their left sat Kira Patil, dark hair perfectly curled and back pin straight against her chair. Her eyes were irritable as she glanced recurrently at her watch.

"Andy, look," Effie whispered, pointing discreetly at her columnist. "Kira doesn't look so happy."

"Impatient, more like," Andy said, tone laced with humor. "That's your face ninety percent of the time."

Effie slapped his arm.

"Oh, I hope she's alright," she muttered as Andy hissed in pain.

"You're psychotic," he mumbled, cradling his arm dramatically.

"You get Bludgers to the head on a monthly basis; you'll live."

"Touché."

"When's your next match anyway?" Effie asked, ripping her curious gaze away from the irate Ravenclaw.

"Well, well, someone's interested." Andy grinned. "But just so you know, players don't _usually_ get into fist fights after Quidditch matches if that's what you're looking forward to."

"Do they usually expose private affairs of their rival players?" Effie dared to ask, giving him a pointed look.

"No, that doesn't happen very often either," Andy replied smoothly, as if expecting the very question.

"Pity," Effie said. "Lysander would have a field day."

Andy burst out laughing. The couple snogging on the nearest booth shot him nasty looks.

"Problem?" Andy immediately snapped, raising an eyebrow.

Effie laughed into her drink when the couple backed away in fright and resumed snogging. Her appetite might have just been lost at this point.

"I take it that's not the girl you're in love with then?" Effie boldly asked, pertaining to the blonde whose entire face was practically getting devoured by her boyfriend.

Andy was taken aback for a moment, opening his mouth then closing it a few times. He chuckled gruffly before flatly saying, "No."

"Just had to ask," Effie said with a nonchalant shrug. Then she pointed at a random brunette by the corner. "What about her?"

Andy gave her an exasperated look. "No."

"The girl by the door?"

" _No_."

"What about–"

"Effie," he said sternly, "drop it."

"Oh, come on," Effie groaned. "You know I've been dying to ask! I just didn't because it was obvious you didn't want to talk about it."

"Well, I really would rather not talk about it now either."

"I just find incredibly unfair that this groundbreaking secret of yours is allowed to indulge itself in _James Potter_ before your best friend," Effie said bitterly before finishing the contents of her mug.

"You don't seem to have a problem indulging _yourself_ in James Potter," Andy muttered.

Effie's eyes flashed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, forget it," Andy said quickly, sipping absentmindedly from his already empty glass.

"I am not _indulging_ myself in him," Effie practically screeched, crimson in the face. "I barely even see him anymore!"

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry, calm down," Andy said looking panicked. "Forget I said anything."

Effie opened her mouth to scream some more but Andy abruptly stood, grabbed her arm and briskly exited the pub. Cool winds sent chills down Effie's limbs and she hastily wrapped her scarf back on as she walked. Andy did not release her arm until he brought her to an empty alleyway, colorful graffiti painted on the walls and empty Honeydukes boxes lined up by the concrete.

"Why did you bring me here?" Effie asked snippily.

"Because if you want to scream at me, I'd prefer if it weren't in a pub full of people," Andy said blankly, "and I'm pretty sure you'd prefer that too."

Effie crossed her arms, mentally cursing him for knowing her so well.

"Well," Effie began but realized she really had nothing more to say.

Andy, seeming to sense this, chuckled. "Okay, well, if you're done with your piece, I'll start with mine."

"Yours?" Effie said in surprise.

"Yeah," Andy said, looking nervous. "I–I think I owe you that much. Anyway, I don't really know if I can keep this any longer now that everyone seems to know."

"Know what?"

"That you're the most oblivious idiot I have ever met."

"Oblivious idiot?!" Effie exclaimed hotly. "First of all, that's redundant, and second of all–"

Andy laughed. "Effie, you're brilliant, I know. You're insanely smart and you're a fantastic journalist, but when it comes to feelings and relationships, you're _completely_ clueless!"

"Feelings and rela–Why on _earth_ would I need to–"

Andy grabbed her shoulders, cutting her off and forcing her to look up at his insistent gaze.

"Effie," he said, "if you stop and bloody _think_ for a while, you'd know that the answer to the question you've been pestering me about for past half hour is staring at me right in the face!"

"Question… Answer…" Effie whispered, utterly confused and a bit frightened by his insistency. "What are you talking about?"

Andy groaned and released her, walking in a full circle with his head in his hands. Effie wondered if he was going through some inner conflict about something she had absolutely no idea what. Feelings and bloody relationships? Was he talking about the girl he was apparently so smitten with? Just moments ago, he seemed utterly against talking about it and now he was frustrated that she could not guess it at the first try because it was supposedly _so_ obvious.

"Andy, would you just bloody tell me already?" Effie said irately. "You said it yourself; I'm positively rubbish at these things!"

Andy merely stared at her as if expecting her to get it any second now. She humored him anyway and tried to think about it. She imagined James' harsh words as clearly as possible in her head.

 _Why is it the the girl you've hung around with for six years still doesn't love you back?_

She felt her throat constrict and her eyes widened at the realization. Andy looked at her warily, almost as if he did not want her to figure it out. Effie could not believe it, but who else could Andy have hung around with for six years?

" _Dominique?_ " Effie whispered sharply, breathing uncharacteristically short and shallow.

To her immense surprise, Andy's six-foot frame shook in mirth. It looked as though he was attempting to keep the laughter inside but clearly failed to do so. Whatever Effie had felt hardened into stiff annoyance. She opened her mouth to tell him she was done guessing but she was hit by a sudden memory. The cackling tone of Lily Potter flooded her thoughts.

 _You manage to get from the mere tone of my voice the truth that I didn't send you the pictures of James and you're telling me you have no idea about Jefferson?_

"Me," Effie whispered aloud without thinking.

Andy, who had still been laughing in front of her, fell silent. He cleared his throat, cheeks and ears pink. Effie felt completely numb, heat rising up to the tip of her scalp. A fluttering feeling invaded the depths of her stomach. The beat of her heart thumped ferociously against her chest. The silence was thick, heavy, and almost loud. Something rung violently in her ears but nothing was making a sound.

Then Andy chuckled, a low rumbling sound emitting from his throat. His eyes shifted nervously around her but not exactly meeting her line of sight straight on. She wished he would.

"Knew you'd get it eventually," Andy said, tone uneasy but determined.

At that point, he allowed himself to look directly into Effie's eyes, which almost immediately triggered a response in her. Unable to express herself in words, Effie took two steps forward, slinked her arms around his neck, and met her lips with his.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello, I hope this chapter wasn't horrible. I don't feel so confident with this so ugh. I didn't have any ideas to improve it so I decided to just post it. Thank you again to my wonderful readers and reviewers! I would really appreciate it if you tell me what you think of this chapter and the overall story in general. I'm too lazy for review questions so any type of feedback would do!**_

 _ **SAnyway this fic is only going to be 20 chapters so that'll give you an idea of the pacing. Also I'm sorry for the lack of James in this chapter but I promise he'll be back in the next one!**_

 _ **Till next time!**_

 _ **-Finner**_

 _ **Next chapter: December issue is published, Effie officially meets Rose Weasley, James speaks to Effie for the first time in weeks**_


	9. The Invitation

_**Chapter 9**_

The Invitation

* * *

 _OWL'S POST  
Hogwarts Monthly: December_

 _A Change in Charms  
_ _By Sarah T. Dier_

 _An unexpected switch-up took place within the Hogwarts staff not halfway through the school year. Professor Damien Callahan, Head of Ravenclaw House and former Muggle Studies professor, was appointed the recently vacated Charms post after Headmistress Minerva McGonagall received an unanticipated letter of resignation from Professor Ernest Macmillan, a veteran loyal to Hogwarts for over twenty years._

 _As Muggle Studies professor, Callahan taught less than thirty students per school year therefore majority of Hogwarts attended his first class blindly. Nevertheless, Hogwarts' student body commented nothing but praise for the twenty-five year old Charms master. His classes were described to be challenging, engaging, and unique. The professor himself has gained much popularity amongst the students and (Read more on page 4)_

* * *

As Christmas season approached, bitterness was a constant in Effie's thoughts and feelings. She might have considered it the worst time of the year behind summer break. The idea of having to return home to her father and stepmother did not exactly repel her, but she would take two weeks with Dominique and Andy any day.

Unfortunately, Dominique was going to France as she did every year for Christmas, and Andy's parents were Muggles. Back in first year, he would tell them everything he learned at his new school, and the subject somehow shifted to History of Magic. Long story short, the Second Wizarding War terrified them and they assumed all Purebloods were prejudiced gits.

Though now that Effie thought of it, meeting Andy's parents did not seem like the most ravishing of ideas. Ever since their little episode in Hogsmeade, they agreed to try it out but take it immensely slow. Neither of them were fond of labels and commitment seemed too big to even consider. Andy called it "dating", but the term confused Effie. Did it mean that would allow him to see other girls? And if the title entailed that, would she be okay with it?

When Effie expressed this thought to Dominique, it was during Charms. It was about a week before the break began, and the seventh years were given an entire period to practice Patronus Charms for their practical exam scheduled the next day. Andy was in the hospital wing after suffering a small prick from a Venomous Tentacula during Herbology the other day. The injury was a millimeter small but required a few days in confinement as Venomous Tentacula spikes were extremely poisonous.

Andy's injury, however, was the least of Dominique's worries as soon as Effie brought up the subject of her strange relationship.

" _Dating?_ " Dominique exclaimed, silvery wisps emitting from her wand. She cursed at her failure to produce a corporeal Patronus once again, abandoned her efforts, and turned onto Effie. "And you're okay with this?"

"I don't know," Effie chuckled nervously, slightly cowering from her intense gaze. "I suppose I am. We both agreed we don't want to jump on anything too quick. We want to put our friendship first."

"Friendship first?" Dominique cackled mockingly. "Do you even hear yourself? Tell me, Effie, do you even like him that way? Or are you just trying to convince yourself that you do so you won't have to hurt him?"

"I do!" Effie said hotly.

"Then do something about it! The guy's been in love with you for years–"

"Don't say that–"

"Oh, sweet Merlin, Effie!" Dominique laughed incredulously. "He _is_! The boy is smitten and he's only saying that he wants to take it slow because he knows that if he tries too hard, it'll hurt a whole bloody lot more when you decide you don't like him that way after all."

Effie took deep breaths. Even if she knew Dominique was probably right, she still felt rather attacked. She _liked_ Andy. She felt nice and fluttery around him and she could not remember the last time she felt that way around anyone. She wanted to give it a chance.

"I want to give it a chance," Effie said, repeating her thoughts to Dominique.

The blonde sighed but smiled softly at her. "Effie, I'm all for it. Everyone's thought you two were endgame since–what–fifth year? I mean Andy hasn't asked anyone out since then even if Larissa Dirkman was practically throwing herself at him all sixth year. But I just want you to be happy."

"I am, Dom," Effie insisted. "I've never been better."

"Alright, alright," Dominique said. "You know, if this happened last year, I'd be drawing up your wedding plans."

Effie chuckled and rolled her eyes. "What's changed this year?"

Dominique gave her a pointed look. "Knowing how long it took for you to find out about Andy, I'd expect you find out about this when we're McGonagall's age."

"What are you–"

"Less talking, more spell-casting, ladies," a low voice drifted behind the pair, cutting Effie's cry off and putting a scowl on Dominique's delicate features.

Professor Callahan raised an amused eyebrow at the pair before stalking away to the Slytherins who could not even produce smoke puffs from the tip of their wands. Dominique, with a sudden burst of motivation, raised her wand to cast the charm but just as she opened her mouth, a deep confident voice resounded in the room.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ "

Everyone halted in place, eyes wide and mouths gaping at a silvery basset hound dashing around the room. Effie's eyes followed the Patronus in awe until it disappeared into wisps. Once the glow of the spell faded, the room stood still in silence, all eyes glued on James Potter. He stood uncomfortably by the corner of the room next to Fred, who also looked in shock at his cousin's display of extraordinary magic.

"Excellent, Potter." Professor Callahan broke the silence looking significantly impressed.

Fred suddenly began clapping, a proud grin on his face. The rest of the class followed, the Slytherins somewhat reluctantly. James chuckled, cheeks pink. Effie stared at him, still impressed. They had not spoken in weeks but Effie tried not to let it get to her. Part of her was somewhat disappointed, even bitter, but Dominique herself said it: James Potter was odd. He did not seem like the type who made friends with just anyone either.

"How the hell…" Dominique whispered.

Effie turned to her friend, face dropping when she saw the look on Dominique's. Her cold blue eyes leaked of jealousy and spite, mouth agape, and nostrils flared. Her knuckles were white as she held her wand in a deathly grip. Effie reached for her arm, an attempt to calm her down.

"Hey," she said, "you'll get it."

"What the point of getting it when somebody got it first?" Dominique muttered bitterly, resuming her stance with her wand ready. " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

Silvery wisps emitted from her wand even weaker than her last try. She groaned in frustration. Effie sighed and proceeded to practice her own. She knew she was nowhere near a corporeal Patronus, but she could admit that she had been doing better than Dominique the past few days. She wondered what had gotten into her best friend.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " Effie said, clearly imagining the day she finally left home to attend Hogwarts.

As expected, the silver smoke that emitted from her wand made Dominique's look like a joke. She tried not to look too proud as the blonde still seethed at her own incapability to produce a proper Patronus Charm next to her.

At the end of the class, James was the only one who was able to produce a real Patronus. They had been practicing for days but the next best thing to James' basset hound was a relatively powerful shield of wisps. It was a good thing Callahan was only expecting that much for the practical exam. Unfortunately for Dominique, she was yet to collect her thoughts together and perform how she was expected to. Effie thought it strange to see the brightest witch in her year struggling over something, but she supposed Patronus Charms really were as complex as her essay told.

"You go ahead," Dominique said, fishing a long roll of parchment from her bag. "Callahan gave me an _Acceptable_ for the last essay! It's like the whole bloody universe wants me to fail Charms this year! I _wonder_ why!" She growled in Callahan's direction and approached him as he lounged nonchalantly behind his desk, reading through essay submissions.

Effie followed her request and left the classroom alone. Arithmancy was supposed to be her next class but Professor Vector gave them a free period to catch up on the mounds of homework she assigned last week. Effie briefly thought of visiting Andy in the hospital wing but Vector's homework was not going to do itself. With a sigh, she made her way to the library.

The smell of old parchment and varnished wood was typical to Effie. After all, Ravenclaw Tower never seemed to rid of it. That did not mean, however, that Effie did not appreciate it more each time. Relishing in the beautiful scent of the library, it took her a moment to realize that the place was more packed than she expected it to be. Students of different houses either read in silence or spoke in hushed tones, some standing by the shelves and most occupying the tables. Now that Effie thought of it, the crowd was not all that surprising considering the end of a term meant more homework and more difficult exams for everyone.

She made her way through the aisles, approaching the sitting area for students. She craned her neck to find a free seat and spotted a table by the far corner occupied by a single bushy-haired redhead donning blue robes. Without thinking, Effie sped towards the Ravenclaw.

"Hello, do you mind if I–"

The girl raised her head, cutting Effie off. Blue eyes met brown, and Effie cleared her throat awkwardly, cursing herself for stopping mid-sentence. Rose Weasley gave her a strange slightly suspicious look.

"Er, sure," she said.

Effie gulped, knowing she could not escape now. She sat herself on the chair opposite Rose and unloaded her reading materials.

"Sorry," Effie said, unsure why she was still attempting to continue the conversation. "Everywhere else is full."

"It's not a problem," Rose replied, not looking up from her notes.

"Right," Effie muttered, trying to place her full attention on her Arithmancy readings.

They were able to work in silence for the next half hour. Effie was so engrossed in her homework that she barely even noticed Rose was there. It was somewhat comforting that there was hardly any tension between them, but Effie wondered why there should be in the first place. There was the incident with Marriot Geller's sabotage on Effie's October issue that mentioned Rose quite a few times, but she was pretty sure she sent the message to everyone on campus that she was not the real author of that article after making Marriot's nose bleed yellow.

"Have you seen Al lately?"

Effie's hand froze mid-paper. She slowly looked up and found Rose staring intently at her from her seat. It was the first time one of them spoke since the awkward introductions.

"I actually haven't," Effie said truthfully. "He still attends meetings but he never speaks. I don't see him anywhere else."

"Figures," Rose said, attention back to her work.

"What do you mean?" Effie pressed, curiosity getting the better of her. "Haven't you been seeing him? You're close, aren't you?"

Rose chuckled darkly. "I don't know, are we?"

Effie frowned at her response.

"We haven't exactly been the bestest of cousins lately," Rose said with a shrug.

"What happened?"

"A fight," she replied simply. "This is where we used to sit in the library all the time. Dominique likes to call it our _cave_." She twisted her face in an unimpressed look.

"So do you know where–"

"Where he's been?" Rose finished the thought knowingly. "Not really. I'm usually just here and it's either he joins me or not. But since we're not exactly in the best of terms, he doesn't show up. From what I see during class, he hangs around Kira. And during meals he's with your lot."

"My lot?" Effie said, confused.

"Your paper's lot," Rose said. "That third year Stacy–"

"Sarah."

"Whatever. They're always here too. They sit in that table over there and Al sits with them."

Effie was distinctly reminded of Dominique as they spoke. Rose's manner of speaking resembled her older cousin's but there was something calmer in her aura. Her words were quick and concise but somehow Effie knew she was choosing them carefully.

"Your fight…" Effie began. "Did it have something to do with what happened in the Quidditch match?"

Rose slightly raised her brow. "Maybe."

Effie nodded silently. Rose continued to stare at her.

"You know, you had a lot of nerve to post that article of James at the start of the year," Rose said, sounding more impressed than angry. "I don't think anyone else would have done it."

"Marriot Geller seemed pretty set on doing it," Effie said without thinking, growing crimson at the mention of James' article. "So was Lysander."

"Geller's dumb as a post."

"I agree."

To Effie's mild surprise, Rose smiled. It was a small twitch of the lips that was barely noticeable but a smile nonetheless.

"You shouldn't judge me too hard, Greengrass."

"Judge you?" Effie said in confusion.

"I know what Dominique told you about us," Rose said pointedly. "That we're selfish and unsupportive and not at all what a family should be like."

"I think it's a bit obvious now," Effie said quietly. "For some reason, this year it's so blatant in my face I can't believe I didn't notice it before."

"You don't even know the beginning of it," Rose said, looking down. "We had a difficult summer. We've always been this way…but you're right. It's twice as bad this year, and I'm not too sure if it'll ever get better."

There was a pregnant pause. Effie watched as Rose's eyes stared straight at her book, unmoving.

"Why are you telling me this?" Effie asked.

"Because you're involved now," Rose said simply. "And there's no one else I can mention it to without getting _looks_. I don't have many friends, Greengrass. Consider yourself lucky you have two."

Effie blinked, unable to think of anything else to say. Rose returned to her reading and dropped the subject. Effie desperately wanted to know more but decided she probably would not get anything else. Suddenly Rose's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. Effie looked behind her shoulder to spot whomever she was giving the glare. A few tables down, Al just arrived with half of Effie's club members, Sarah, Kira, and Spencer.

"What a fun little gathering," Rose said dully.

Al caught my eye and awkwardly waved hello. The rest of their table noticed the exchange and waved enthusiastically in Effie's direction as well. Rose rolled her eyes and returned to her readings.

"I think I'll just go over there," Effie said uneasily to the miffed redhead.

"Not a problem, Greengrass," Rose said. "I'll see you around."

Effie nodded and stood quickly but as soon as she turned back, she slammed right into someone's chest. She raised her head to apologize but stuttered as soon as she recognized the crest of Slytherin stitched on his emerald-lined robed and the head of blonde hair. She failed to keep in a squeak of fear and shock but mentally berated herself for feeling so afraid of someone as seemingly harmless as Scorpius Malfoy.

"Sorry for being in your way," Scorpius said politely, a playful glint in his blue eyes. "Not a lot of room in here at the moment. Place is bursting with people; you'd think it's a Quidditch match!"

"As it should be," Rose butted in fiercely. "It's about time people prioritize things that actually matter over that abysmal game."

Scorpius put a hand over his heart in a humorous attempt to look hurt by her words. "You wound me, Rose Weasley."

"I also loathe you," Rose shot back. "Now carry on with your walk. Would like me to call Madame Price for a tour? Though I'll gladly tell you the shelf for bigoted Slytherins is by the _exit_ door."

"And the shelf for Ravenclaws on PMS is right here?" Scorpius said in a sarcastic cheerful tone before turning to Effie and assuring her, "I didn't mean you, love."

"It's alright, er, I was just leaving," Effie said, uncomfortable in the growing tension.

Scorpius grinned, a sinister look on his face.

"If that's the case," he said, "I'll take your seat."

Rose's eyes bulged out of their sockets when Scorpius dropped his bag on Effie's vacated space.

"What–!"

But Scorpius seemed intent on sharing the table with her, clearly enjoying the outrage on Rose's end. Effie gave her an apologetic look and left the redhead shaking in rage on her seat. She approached Al's table and took the last vacant space. Sarah and Kira immediately greeted her while Spencer and Al crouched over what looked like a Potions essay.

"Oi, you rude gits," Kira snapped. "Effie's here."

"Oh, hey Effie!" Spencer said cheerfully. "Al's just helping me with this essay about Girding Potions. He's the best in his year!"

"No, Rose is," Al chuckled humbly and nodded at Effie. "Hey."

"Everyone knows you're better than Rose in Potions," Kira said with a roll of her eyes. "She's the only one who can't accept it just because she's on top in everything else."

Al shrugged. "I suppose."

"What are you two working on?" Effie asked the girl politely.

Kira and Sarah quickly answered Charms and Ancient Runes respectively.

"Great job on the Callahan article by the way, Sarah," Effie said, unpacking her homework on her space on the desk. "He seemed pretty happy about it in our Charms class this morning."

"Did he?" Sarah squeaked, a light blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Oh, do _not_ tell me you've got a crush on that obnoxious, execrable, _vile_ cockroach!" Kira exclaimed.

"Impeccable choice of words, Patil," Al chuckled under his breath.

"He's not even that bad," Sarah muttered, eyes determinedly fixed on her parchment.

"Where have you been, Al?" Effie found herself asking, curiosity getting the better of her. "Speaking of Rose, she just told me you haven't really been around much. I just want to make sure you're–"

"I'm fine, Effie," Al assured her, the table going unusually silent. Kira and Sarah gave him looks for concern. Spencer refused to look up from his parchment.

"Are you sure?" Effie asked, aware of the sudden change of atmosphere within the group. "Is it about the Quidditch match? Because that happened a month ago and really nobody's talking about it anymo–"

"It's not just about the Quidditch match," Al cut her off. "I mean, James and I haven't spoken since and I'm perfectly fine with that–"

"No, you're not," Kira said with a roll of her eyes.

"You're miserable," Sarah agreed.

"I am not–!"

"Al," Kira said forcefully, grabbing his arm, "he's your brother! It's okay to admit that you miss him."

The raven-haired boy fell quiet at his friend's words. Kira pulled back as silence took over. Effie shifted uncomfortably in her seat, keeping a wary eye on Al and expecting him to speak up first. Al visibly took deep breaths, staring blankly at his parchment until he raised his head and addressed the group.

"James tried to defend me when I screwed up with the Snitch," Al began.

"That's what brothers do, right?" Sarah meekly said.

Al chuckled. "Right, well, if that's true, James couldn't have possibly have been my brother for the past–what–four years?"

"He's changed loads this year," Effie said. "At least, from what I heard."

Al looked away. "Yeah, I can't deny he has. I suppose it's just strange seeing him stick up for me like that. I didn't think he was being serious at first."

"Why don't you go talk to him about it?" Effie suggested. "Wouldn't that lift your spirits up?"

"It's not exactly that simple, Ef," Al said. "Firstly, he's near impossible to find. Reckon he goes off alone more than he hangs with Fred nowadays. He's been awfully quiet and hardly anyone knows where he goes off to. Secondly, I can't just walk up to him and demand conversation. Can you imagine how badly that would go?"

"What's wrong with that?" Spencer asked.

Al gave him a bemused look that obviously meant Spencer's question was too dimwitted to even give an answer to. Though, even Effie had to admit she was confused with his reasoning as well. She could tell Sarah and Kira were not too convinced either. Yet, in the back of Effie's head, she somewhat knew where he could be coming from. She may not have fully understood the relationship of the Potter-Weasleys yet, but she knew enough of it to get at least a glimpse of Al's feelings surrounding the situation.

"Is that _Rose_ sitting with _Scorpius Malfoy_?" Kira suddenly spoke up, eyes staring bewilderedly at the unusual pair on the opposite end of the room.

Effie almost sighed in relief at the change of topic. As Sarah and Spencer gossiped with Kira, Al turned his attention back to his homework and Effie silently watched him. She remembered her first encounter with him this year and how she mistook him for James. Effie almost laughed at the thought of it. They were both incredibly different in so many ways although very similar in other ways as well.

It was warming to know that Al wanted to thank James for what he did for him and the sincerity in his tone (despite the bluntness in his choice of words) was evident. This led to Effie with the radical thought that under all the callousness and jealousy, they must have cared for each other a lot more than they let on.

As time urged on, a slight grumble in Effie's stomach signaled her departure from the library. She excused herself from the group and they offered their goodbyes as she left. Effie made her way through the packed space, dodging floating books left and right. Breathing a sigh of relief at the exit door, she made a move to step out, but just as she was about to leave, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. Spinning around, she blinked in surprise when she met a familiar pair of hazel eyes.

"Hey," James Potter said, looking mildly uneasy.

"Hi," Effie replied, brain spinning around the fact this what their first encounter in weeks.

"Can I talk to you?"

Caught off guard, Efie nodded swiftly and let him pull her to a deserted nearby bookshelf. When he faced her again, he seemed to have calmed. Effie stared curiously, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been around," he said, avoiding her eye.

Effie, surprised, began stuttering, feeling blood rush up her cheeks. "I, er, didn't even– It's not even– I mean you don't owe me anything. I-It's completely fine for you to do your own thing; I mean I'm not–"

"I notice you staring sometimes," James cut her off, looking at her pointedly.

At that moment, Effie thought she would drop dead of embarrassment.

"It's nothing like that!" she exclaimed in panic. "I'm in some sort of thing with Andy and I look at you because I thought we were friends and I was just worried when you stopped–"

"Effie, whatever you think I meant, it's not that," James said, looking mildly amused. "Also we _are_ friends. Everything's just been so… overwhelming."

Effie blinked, calming down yet embarrassed by her assumption and reaction. Cheeks reddening, she angled her head down to keep him from noticing.

"Oh. Okay, yeah, I could tell. But there's really nothing to apologize for. You don't owe me anything, James."

James chuckled. "When are you going to understand, Effie? I said we're friends and ignoring you with no explanation given doesn't seem like a very friend-like thing to do. That's what I'm apologizing for; it's got nothing to do with any kind of debt."

"I–Okay, yeah," Effie said, still looking rattled but warmed by the apology. "It's alright then."

James smiled though shoulders still tense. "So, you have any plans for Christmas?"

"Just home. My parents aren't too lenient in letting me go anywhere else."

"Oh." His face fell.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

He hesitated. "Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to spend Christmas at my place. Dom's going to be there, so will the rest of my family. It's, er, the first time we'll all be together since the summer…" He trailed off.

Yet, he did not need to finish. Effie understood being under the same roof with all his cousins after all the drama of the first semester was not exactly something James would be too excited about. It was then Effie fully realized the truth in his words when he admitted his lack of real friends.

"James," Effie began, "it's real nice of you to invite me."

"So you'll go?" James said quickly with hopeful eyes.

Effie sighed. "My parents would never let me. And Andy–"

"Ah, right, of course," James chuckled, looking down. "I'm sorry for punching him, by the way. I had no idea you two–"

"No, no, we weren't, er, anything at the time," she quickly butt in. "And he's fine now…"

There was an awkward pause. James gave her a tight smile.

"It's fine, Effie," he said reassuringly. "I'll just see you after the break. Happy holidays."

With a farewell nod of his head, James stepped aside to make his way to the exit door. Before he could leave, however, Effie held his arm in place.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?" she asked slowly.

James blinked at her. "My parents would love to meet you actually. I don't bring a lot of people home."

Effie softened, looking up with a sigh. "I'll think about it."

Eyes alight, James whooped in joy and engulfed her in a quick hug. Effie chuckled at his excitement against his chest.

"I'll owl you," he said with a smile as he let her go. "Anyway I've got to run. I'm meeting Fred for lunch."

Effie waved goodbye as he swiftly made his way towards the door but similar to her previous attempt to leave the library, somebody stopped him.

"James!"

Recognizing the voice, Effie stepped out of the aisle and to her surprise the source of the call was Dominique and next to her was Andy, well-rested and healed from the Herbology accident. He saw her as soon as she stepped into the light and his eyes were clouded with confusion as they darted from James standing still by the exit to her by the shelves.

"Effie?" he said in mild shock.

"What d'you mean– Oh! Effie, you're here too," Dominique said, acknowledging Effie with wide eyes.

"Hey guys," Effie said slowly, still processing the situation. She focused on Andy first, approaching him as she asked, "When did you get out of the hospital? Are you alright?"

Andy, however, had his inquiries as well.

"Why were you with James Potter?"

Effie blinked, finally realizing how they must have looked like. Despite looking desperate to leave the obvious problematic scene, James surprisingly did not, but he did not look like he wanted to speak with Andy either so he just stood there, waiting for Effie to say something. Unfortunately, this was exactly the kind of situation and misunderstanding she would turn into a spluttering mess explaining. Nevertheless, there was an attempt.

"He was just– He asked me to–"

"I asked her to come over for Christmas," James finally spoke, saving Effie the embarrassment. He did not meet Andy's eye as he chose to address Dominique.

"You did _what_?!" Andy exclaimed, sounding hurt as he addressed Effie once more, "Didn't you tell him we're–"

"Andy, just as friends," Effie assured him quickly. "It's a Potter-Weasley party and all. Dom's gonna be there."

"Friends go all the time," James added.

"How come _you_ never invited her then?" Andy turned to Dominique, who watched the exchange in shocked silence until she was addressed by him.

"If there's anything worse than Charms class with Callahan, it's dinner parties with my entire family," Dominique snapped, raising an eyebrow at James as if silently inquiring why he would subject Effie to such a horrifying experience. After a short cousin stare off, Dominique suddenly softened with a sigh and faced Andy. "Some of us bring friends to make it more bearable."

The implication was obvious and Andy was too quick a thinker not to read it. When his face was cleared of suspicion, James took it as his cue to leave without another word. Effie sighed in relief but Andy still looked a bit miffed. She gave him a hug which he softly returned. Eventually the three made their way to the Great Hall as well. Dominique attempted to ease up the atmosphere with a little small talk about a prank Fred did on Molly during first period but the conversation seemed lacking without Andy's side comments and lighthearted grin. Instead he lagged behind the girls with a frown on his face.

As soon as they sat on the Ravenclaw table, Effie wasted no time in addressing him.

"Andy, there was nothing going on between me and James Potter," she said patiently. "We're friends and you know that."

Andy, to her surprise, waved her off. "I'm not thinking about that anymore, Ef. I know you're friends. I just have a theory."

Dominique rolled her eyes. "About James? What kind of assumption are you going to cook up this time?"

"Okay, hear me out," Andy said. "No offense, Effie, but why does it seem like he only goes to you when he needs something? I mean think about it! Remember he defended you against Callahan then he asked you to confront Lily with him? And then he ignored you for weeks! Then after you went with him to confront Lily, he literally ditched you by the lake then ignored you again! It's only now he's talking to you again and it's because he needs a babysitter at his family's Christmas party!"

"It's not babysitting, Andy," Effie sighed. "It's called being a friend."

"And he hasn't only been ignoring Effie. He pretty much ignores everyone in Hogwarts save for Fred because, I mean, who would want to eat meals alone?" Dominique added pointedly.

"But it bothers you that he can be so cold, Ef," Andy said stubbornly. "I just don't want you to get hurt if that prick's just been using you."

"James wouldn't do that, Andy," Dominique assured him. "Cousin's honor."

With that, Dominique stuffed her face with roast beef and Andy stared down, worry and suspicion etched on his. Effie reached out across the table for his hand, offering comfort and reassurance.

"Hey, I'll be fine," she said with a soft smile. "I know you don't want me to but I trust James."

Andy softened his stare and squeezed her hand. "Yeah, alright."

Effie felt the tension subside and finally turned her attention to her lunch. Andy did the same, returning to his usual self and practically inhaling his food in one go. Sensing the lighter atmosphere, Dominique almost immediately took advantage to spout a tactless comment as a joke.

"Why do care so much anyway? It's not like she's your girlfriend," she said, eyes alight.

Andy threw her a dirty look.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm so sorry for the delay, but the explanation would be tediously long. Life comes and goes but my inspiration is back for now. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :)**


	10. Merry Christmas?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_  
Merry Christmas?

* * *

Effie's favorite thing about the winter was clothing. A number of overcoats, wool sweaters, thick patterned socks, and bonnets were some of the pieces of winter clothing her trunk miraculously still managed to carry all at once. To Effie, there was nothing more comfortable than wearing her favorite rose gold coat over a beige turtleneck sweater as she watched the snowflakes sprinkle the air from her compartment window in the Hogwarts Express.

Next to her, Andy snored soundly, a Muggle sports magazine resting on his lap, its headline title ' _Messi to retire in 2022?_ ' lay abandoned. Across them was Dominique, nose buried in the 7th year Charms textbook. Ever since Professor Callahan's Charms takeover, Dominique experienced more difficulty in achieving to her standard. In fact, she was impossibly mediocre and while Dominique liked to blame it on the change of Professor, Effie did notice she seemed distracted somehow.

The ride continued silently within the compartment, Andy refusing to wake up and Dominique determined to get as much advanced reading before she succumbed to break mode. As the train slowed only then did the two stir from their vegetable states and began readying their things.

"I hate going to France for the holidays," Dominique grumbled. "All they do is flip their hair and pretend they can speak English."

"Beats staying with your dad's lot," Andy said.

Dominique wrinkled her nose. "I'm not sure if the company does, but the food sure has France beaten."

"But you're going back for James' party right?" Effie needed to clarify.

"Yeah, we do every year," Dominique said assuringly.

The train came to a full stop and the banging sounds of opened compartment doors flooded the hall. One by one the three Ravenclaws grunted and pulled at their trunks, making their way to the crowded platform. Dominique and Effie hopped on the platform as Andy brought both their trunks down after his.

Effie begrudgingly swept her eyes over the vast pairings of parents waving their children over. It was not difficult to spot her own by the front of the train, stepmother and father standing still and straight, faces devoid of emotion, and fancy robes dissimilar to the sweater and jeans combination everybody else donned.

"Found them," Effie said dully.

"How can you not?" Dominique snorted. "Those robes look like they'd fit in McGonagall's era. What is your stepmother even _wearing_?"

"Are you sure they don't hate Muggles?" Andy inquired, looking uneasy. "They look just like those Death Eaters in our D.A.D.A. books."

"They're just very…traditional," Effie said.

Andy and Dominique continued to stare. With a sigh, Effie adjusted her trunk in the direction of their judging looks.

"Oh, I'll miss you, Effie," Dominique said sadly.

"Me too," Andy added shyly.

"I'll see you soon, Dom," Effie assured the blonde. She turned to Andy, reached for his hand, gently squeezed, and said, "I'll write."

At Andy's nod, Effie continued her departure. Grabbing a stray cart on her way, she managed to heave her trunk onto it and grimly made her way towards her family. As soon as her father caught her approaching figure, a change in his dulled expression took place. There was a flash of recognition across his dark brown eyes that matched his daughter's, neatly groomed brown curls not too different from Effie's either.

In fact, the similarities were almost disturbing, from the thin rounded nose to the angled cheekbones. Even their lips, small but full, only differed in color, Effie's permanently pink while her father's a deeper shade.

They differed, however, in character and gait. As Effie approached, her legs were wobbly and feet almost uncoordinated. Her back was hunched in grudging acceptance of the likely terrible Christmas vacation that awaited her. When she neared, her father straightened his back in a completely opposite manner as to his daughter's, radiating enough confidence for the entire platform. Yet, they coincided once more in terms of speaking.

"Effie," he spoke, voice so soft and low, Effie almost missed it.

"Hi, Dad," she said, voice equally as faint.

Her stepmother, Vera Greengrass, in complete opposition to her husband and stepdaughter, was appalingly loud and buoyant once spoken to. Her bright orange dress robes and abundance of ruffles reflected this. Not having any of Effie and her father's social phobic tendencies, she immediately butt in at Effie's greeting.

" _Darling_ , Ophelia!" she said, a sickeningly sweet grin on her wrinkled face.

She reached over to give Effie an awkward pat on the shoulder. Effie tried not to shiver in disgust at her touch. She was the only person who insisted on calling Effie by her full name and there was nothing more she despised. As usual, her father merely stared at their exchange and a beat of silence passed before Vera broke it again.

"It's time to head home, shall we? Sebastian, dear, take the trunk, will you?"

Effie watched as her father wordlessly took her trunk and disappeared with a pop. Vera took her arm shortly after and Effie felt the familiar tug and uncomfortable few seconds of apparition before her feet landed perfectly on solid ground right in the middle of her living room.

Taking in the tall lit candles, beautifully decorated silver and gold eight foot Christmas tree, dark leather couch set, and crackling fireplace, Effie realized she did not miss it at all. It was not typical of her to get homesick very much so coming home for Christmas was very anticlimactic for her.

"Do you like the tree?" Vera asked, looking smug.

"It's pretty," Effie said.

"I thought of the color scheme and Wilma did her work in just ten minutes! You know I'm actually starting to warm up to all these laws for house-elf rights because without which, Wilma never would have told me this hysterical story about her previous owner, Emma Rosier, whom I might say is the most entitled _bint_ , excuse my language, ever since we went to Hogwarts–"

"Vera, please, it's time for supper."

Mentally giving her father thanks for silencing Vera, Effie followed her into the grand dining room, a long mahogany table and eight seats set in place despite the fact they were only ever three people in the household. Oil paintings and dramatic sculptures overly decorated the room, similar to the area they just vacated. The difference in grandeur however was the large classic chandelier, crystal prisms hanging delicately in intricate tiers.

While a newcomer would be utterly impressed by the interiors of her manor, Effie never saw the point in their splurging for loud glamorous furniture when hardly anyone came over in the first place. Vera certainly loved to add useless pieces, especially in the living room and dining area. It was as if every time Effie returned for the holidays, something new added to the clutter of furniture.

Once the family of three settled in their seats, Vera proceeded with her unabashed gossiping. Effie, in an attempt to shut her off, focused on her house-elf Wilma who served their supper. Once Wilma disappeared with a pop, Vera's words invaded Effie's ears.

"...and I heard she's been dying her hair blonde the past three years and tells everyone it's _natural–_ Oh! The food looks positively delicious! Wilma's cooking is just impeccable, don't you think so, Ophelia?"

Caught off guard and mouth full of mashed potatoes, Effie dumbly blinked at her for a second before replying with, "Yeah."

"Actually your father and I have something to discuss with you for this holiday," Vera continued, making a slight face at her table manners but not bothering to comment. "We've decided that as a family, we'll be celebrating Christmas in Wales!"

Effie dropped her fork with a loud clang on her plate. Her eyebrows raised in utter perplexity at the announcement.

" _Wales_?" she clarified.

Vera's grin did not falter. "Yes, Ophelia. My mother's inviting us over. She hasn't seen Sebastian in ages and she's never met you."

"You're crazy," Effie muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to Wales."

Vera chuckled. "You don't have a choice, Ophelia. We're not leaving you here alone for Christmas."

Effie almost scoffed. She could not remember a single Christmas at home where she did not feel alone ever since her father married Vera seven years ago. She wondered what was triggering Vera's sudden need for a family holiday but she was not having any of it. Vera was tolerable when she would leave Effie to do her own thing but any sort of control she attempted to exert over her was infuriating.

"I already have plans," Effie said coldly.

"What plans?" Vera said, a mocking smirk on her face. "Don't lie, Ophelia. It's not going to work."

"I'm not lying," Effie said, irritation prickling at her neck. "I was invited to the Potters for Christmas."

For the first time that night, Vera was speechless, hands frozen as she stared perplexedly at her stepdaughter. Even Sebastian Greengrass, who had contentedly stayed apart from their tense conversation until that moment, lifted his head from his plate to look at his daughter in shock.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Vera cleared her throat and asked, "Since when have you been in acquaintance with the Potters?"

"As if you know who my friends are in the first place," Effie said bitterly. "But if you _must_ know, just this year."

"I do _too_ know your friends," Vera said defensively. "There's the Muggle-born with no ambition and the big-mouthed French girl whom I think you've been hanging out with for far too long considering that attitude you're giving me, young lady."

Blood boiling and practically trembling, Effie opened her mouth to answer back but her father's soft yet commanding tone beat her to it.

"Effie can spend Christmas in England for as long as she has plans," he said.

Effie felt her body relax and gratitude fill up her chest. She looked at her father but his eyes were back down on his plate, knife and fork cutting up the last pieces of his meal.

"But Sebastian," Vera began with a nervous laugh, "our trip is set all the way up to Effie's departure for Hogwarts in January. You can't possibly leave her here alone, even if she has plans for Christmas day."

"If that's what she prefers, then so be it. The house-elves will keep her company. You cannot force her to do things, Vera. She's seventeen, not seven."

Effie stifled a laugh and tried not to look too happy at the defeated look on Vera's face. Her father still refused to make eye contact so Effie could not give him at least a nod of thanks. Nevertheless, she was happy that there was little to no contact from then on and Effie finally excused herself from the table and went straight to the comfort of her bedroom.

For the first time that day, she actually felt a rush of familiarity and relief upon seeing the place she grew up in. Most of her days were spent locked inside the four walls of her bedroom. She first spotted the large mahogany bookshelf that held her favorite textbooks, novels, and journals throughout the years. Her four poster bed looked as comfortable and Ravenclaw blue as ever. Her father and real mother waved at her from the framed photograph on her bedside table.

Finally feeling a sense of home, Effie began to unpack.

* * *

Even with her father and stepmother flooing to Wales a week before Christmas Day, the house did not feel any different for Effie. Her stepmother would work during most of the day, much to Effie's delight, and her father, who enjoyed working from home, locked himself in his study until dinner. Once they had gone, there was hardly a difference in the dull lonely atmosphere of their manor.

Effie was more than happy to begin packing her trunk on the afternoon of Christmas Day, clutching a letter from Dominique in her hand. In her excitement, she read it again and again, almost memorizing it by heart. She could not remember a day she appreciated Dominique's callous words more than she did from the letter that read:

 _Dear Effie,_

 _My bint of a great aunt actually did something useful for once in her life and got into the biggest fight with Mum! Apparently she called her a pathetic gold digger who was too pansy to stay in France and married off a Brit instead. She's got some nerve considering I've seen her fake English accents in the market!_

 _Anyway now Mum's furious so we're staying home for the rest of the holidays and she said you could stay with us too! I told her about your pitiful excuse of a Christmas break and she insists you stay here so you've got company. Write back soon and tell me if you're up for it._

 _Love, Dominique_

In pure Dominique fashion, the unnecessary insensitive tone was there but Effie was so used to it that it hardly stung. In fact, it made Effie miss her even more.

By four o' clock, Effie was all set by the fireplace, preferring to use the Floo Network rather than apparition. Her house elf, Wilma, saw her off, politely waving goodbye as she recited Dominique's address. She was then engulfed in a fury of green flames.

Seconds of uncomfortable flooing passed and she landed ungracefully in her destination. She stumbled forward but a pair of hands caught her fall, firmly gripping her shoulders and pushing her upright. Effie rapidly blinked, allowing her vision to steady.

A bit overwhelmed by the radiating beauty, Effie's breath caught in her throat, but once her eyes filtered through the Veela aura (a very good technique she developed from her seven-year friendship with Dominique), she stared blankly at Louis Weasley.

"Careful," he said gruffly before letting go.

Effie whispered her thanks as he stalked back to the couch.

"Er, where's Dom?" Effie said.

Louis shrugged as he plopped on the couch and flipped through his Potions textbook.

"You can't possibly be studying over Christmas break," Effie commented in surprise.

"Well, we can't all be naturals at Potions," Louis muttered almost dejectedly. "The rate I'm going, I'm set to get an Acceptable in the O.W.L.s."

"Trust me, there are people in Hufflepuff who'd kill for an A," Effie chuckled.

Louis gave her a weird look before laughing lightly. "I didn't take you for a Puff hater."

Effie grimaced. "You pick up a few things when Dominique is your best friend."

"Try living with her. You'll think you want to drown all Hufflepuffs in a day."

"What was that about Hufflepuffs?"

The familiar snippy tone jolted Effie in happiness, almost tackling Dominique by the staircase. The blonde was already dressed, a cream white dress with a flattering high-low hem. She matched the simplicity yet radiant beauty of the house, white walls, marble floors, and minimalist furniture. Louis, who resumed his reading by the fireplace, wore a similar outfit, a white dress shirt tucked in a pair of khakis.

As soon as Dominique released the hug, Effie felt incredibly out of place in her boyfriend jeans and her father's harrington jacket. Dominique's eyes swept up and down, almost confused.

"Please tell me your real outfit is in your trunk," she said bluntly.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"Ef, I said dinner party," Dominique said, unamused by Effie's reply.

"I look fine," Effie said stubbornly.

"No one wears mom jeans to dinner parties," Dominique said harshly, pulling Effie up the stairs.

Before Effie could educate her friend on jean styles, she was pushed into a large bedroom, unused clothes strewn across the floor, bed unmade, and parchment littered on the what looked like a table underneath all the trash. Trust Dominique to have a room reminiscent of the Second Wizarding War.

"I thought you of all people would know how to dress for dinner parties, coming from an old pureblood family and whatnot," Dominique muttered as she searched through her closet.

"I don't think I've attended a dinner party since my mum died," Effie said casually.

Dominique softened and paused. Effie almost began to explain that she was not trying to start a pity party, but Dominique quickly snatched a hanger and spun around to present a classy emerald slip on dress.

"I bet she'd love if you wore this," Dominique said.

After a series of convincing, polite declining, and guilt trips, Effie was finally forced into the satin dress. It was beautiful, very simple in style, flowy, and comfortable for a dress that revealed a bit too much skin for her taste. Effie refused to use it without her jacket and Dominique begrudgingly let her.

By the time they finished getting ready, Dominique's parents called them down. Effie awkwardly followed Dominique to the living room where Bill and Fleur sat patiently waiting and Louis stood by the fireplace, hands buried in his pockets.

"Effie!" Fleur said happily, gracefully standing to greet her. "It iz so nice to see you!"

"Wotcher, Effie," Bill said with a big smile. "Louis, have you greeted our guest?"

"I was the first," Louis said.

"Good," Fleur said happily. "We are all zet!"

She reached out for Louis' hand who begrudgingly took it. Dominique grabbed Effie's, and before Effie knew it, she spun around the spot, air squeezing out of her lungs and discomfort in every inch of her body.

In a few seconds, she was back on her feet, breathing heavily. Dominique's lavish living room was replaced by a large country house secluded by a cliff, salt in the air and thunderous waves crashing below them. The grass glinted with frozen dew and a stone path led them straight to the front door.

Effie gasped at the wonderful view of the sunset, yellow and orange mixing vibrantly in the sky. A bit disappointed the Weasleys headed straight for the door, she abandoned her sightseeing and followed.

"We'll be meeting Teddy and Victoire inside," Bill said.

"She's coming?" Dominique asked, face scrunched.

"Be nice to your zeester, Dominique," Fleur scolded.

Effie held in a laugh when Dominique rolled her eyes and comically mocked Fleur. Dominique hardly used to talk about her family so Effie never really knew what made Dominique hate Victoire so much. By the time they were in third year, Victoire had already graduated and Dominique never spoke a word about her again.

When Bill raised a fist to knock, Effie felt the nerves bundle up and her palms began to sweat. She could not believe she was actually spending Christmas with the Potter-Weasley family, and if Dominique was not exaggerating, Effie was actually quite terrified at what awaited her.

The door swung open and the face of an ageing man wearing round spectacles appeared and with a wide welcoming grin, he said, "Bill! Glad you could all make it."

"Always a pleasure, Harry," Bill said. "I hope you don't mind Dominique bringing a guest."

Dominique pushed forward, Effie in tow. "This is Effie, Uncle Harry."

Effie shyly waved, unable to keep herself from staring at his lightning-shaped scar in awe. Harry, whom Effie assumed was used to this type of reaction, politely smiled. His kind green eyes looked her over before realization struck his expression.

"Of course!" he exclaimed in delight. "You must be James' friend too. He mentioned an Effie was coming."

"I didn't know you were close to James too, Effie," Bill said curiously.

Effie unknowingly blushed. She met Dominique's parents a number of times, mostly in King's Cross, and she liked to believe they were quite fond of her. Though now that she thought of it, they probably never expected she was anything more than in acquaintance with the rest of the Potter-Weasley children, so she saw the surprise when her unlikely friendship with James Potter was mentioned.

"We're in a lot of classes together this year," Effie said, avoiding the curious looks.

Louis lightly snorted but none of the adults seemed to notice. Dominique shot him a glare as Harry nodded in understanding.

"That's great!" he said happily. "James has never brought anyone from school to our Christmas gatherings. How come you never brought her along, Dom?"

"She's never been available," Dom lied smoothly.

Suddenly a woman appeared behind Harry, hair blazing red and expresion twisting into utter delight at the sight of Bill. Tackling him in a bear hug, Bill laughed as he took his sister in his arms. Effie watched the reunion, brain processing quickly the identity of the redheaded witch. She never entertained the possibility of standing right before Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World, and Ginny Weasley, Head Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet.

While Effie did not typically linger in the sports sections of the newspaper, she was still aware of the level of skill and talent Ginny Weasley embodied as a journalist. Reading her articles actually affected Effie in a way that for once she was _not_ bored to death at Quidditch commentaries and opinions.

After the same introductions took place between Effie and Ginny (Effie's starstricken stutter did not go unnoticed by Dominique and Louis who snickered behind her back), they were eventually ushered in their country house. The living room was quite large but very cozy, stuffed pillows covering every inch of the sofas, a crackling fireplace offering a comfortable warmth, and picture frames littered across the walls.

For a family as wealthy as the Potters, Effie was surprised not to see any loud furniture that screamed hundreds of Galleons like her stepmother obsessively splurged for. Instead Effie felt the comfort of a home that she could not say she ever felt in her seventeen years of living, apart from Hogwarts. The Potter's country house maybe even felt like an extension of the Hogwarts atmosphere, comfort over grandeur and a magical aura that was happy and playful.

Ginny led the group towards the back, revealing a vast backyard that was clearly used for playing Quidditch, judging by the hoops, that were smaller in size as compared to the ones used at Hogwarts, at either end of the field. By the center, however, was a tent about the size of the living room and Effie presumed it was their final destination.

It was not surprising that the inside was bigger than the outside; Effie was familiar with the fondness for these tents among witches and wizards. It was more surprising that the tent's interior was fancier and more elaborately decorated than the actual Potter country house.

There was a long mahogany table, silverware laid out perfectly in straight lines, a chandelier hanging in full grandeur, and buffet tables holding an array of hearty dishes. Effie looked around in awe and took in the familiar faces of the Potter-Weasley children, some chatting amiably and others not quite.

Fred stood close to the entrance, beaming as he enthusiastically spoke to Rose's third year brother, Hugo, and his sister, Roxanne. In full contrast, Lily sat alone on the table, nose buried in a book and eyes unwelcoming. The rest of them were scattered, grouped with different adults and friends that Effie no longer recognized.

She saw Al talking to an older dark-skinned woman with Rose next to him looking uninterested in the conversation. From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Teddy and Victoire excuse themselves to go outside.

Unfortunately Effie was yet to spot James amidst the activity.

"Initial thoughts?" Dominique asked

Effie took a few seconds to respond, eyes absently scanning the area.

"It's… big."

Dominique snorted. "Is that all?"

"Well," Effie began, "I still don't see why you all hate this so much. I mean, look at the food!"

"Oh, dinner hasn't been served yet, Effie," Dominique said darkly.

Before Effie could ask what she meant, she spotted the familiar tuft of jet-black hair by the drinks table. He poured himself a cup of what looked like regular punch but judging by the glassy look in his eye, Effie was almost certain it was not just juice.

"There's your escort," Dominique said, clearly unamused. "Piss drunk."

Effie slowly approached him, Dominique in tow. By the time she reached him, he was halfway through his glass and he nearly choked on his drink at the sight of her. After a series of coughs, he straightened his collar and addressed her hoarsely.

"Effie?"

"Er, hi," Effie said.

"You actually came," James said.

"It seemed like a better idea than Wales," Effie replied casually.

"I would've gone to Wales." James downed his drink.

Dominique scoffed in disgust and snatched the empty cup from his hand. "What in Merlin's name are you drinking?"

"Punch."

"Is punch code for Firewhiskey? Or would you like a punch in the face?" Dominique snapped and flicked his ear. "Sober up, you bloody knob!"

James dramatically gasped in pain. "What's your problem? It was Uncle Ron who spiked it!"

"What's my problem?" Dominique hissed. "You invite my best friend to this god awful dinner party only for her to show up to her escort slobbering up like Uncle George on New Year's Eve!"

Effie cleared her throat, embarrassed she causing such a fuss. She understood James was just trying to clear his head, given he was with his entire family was under one roof. Her expectations were not too high either and she figured if James was unable to keep her company, Dominique would not mind her tagging along.

Yet, Dominique seemed to take this invite a lot more seriously than Effie thought. It was heartwarming that she was so concerned over her stay and she knew Dominique just wanted her to have a decent time, as decent as a dinner party with her family got at least, but Effie was unsure starting an argument with James was the best way to start.

With this in mind, Effie squeezed Dominique's arm and gave her a pointed look which successfully calmed her down a few notches. Dominique shot James a half-hearted glare before stalking off to Fred by the entrance, leaving Effie alone.

Effie suddenly felt the cold behind her neck, nerves building up her stomach. She thought the look she gave Dominique said ' _Stop'_ rather than ' _Please leave now_ ' but it was too late to call her back.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this," James said, eyes watery and distant from the alcohol.

Effie saw the pitcher of water next to the punch bowl. Without a word, she filled an empty glass and handed it to him. A bit surprised, James took it and slowly drank. They both stood in silence for a minute, Effie watching as James attempted to get his head together.

"How are you feeling?" Effie asked, breaking the ice.

"Never been better," James muttered, glassy-eyed.

"I take it alcohol usually serves as your date to these things?"

"Only since fifth year," James chuckled. "Good thing I've got someone prettier tonight."

Effie blinked, feeling the heat up rise up to her cheeks and an uncomfortable churn in her stomach. There was nothing flirty in his tone, sounding more detached and matter-of-fact, but Effie never took compliments so casually.

"So what makes these dinner parties so dreadful?" Effie asked, turning away to scan the area.

The adults were happily conversing while most of the cousins gathered in small separated groups. Many of them brought friends, even Louis who stood together with his best friend, also a Ravenclaw and fellow Quidditch player, Liam Faraway.

"It only gets bad when we try talking to one another," James said.

"That's… sad," Effie replied pathetically, unsure of how to respond to something that sounded so depressing.

James laughed, giving her a small charming smile. "You don't have to walk on eggshells around me, Effie."

Effie cleared her throat awkwardly. She was saved however by a loud announcement by none other than Harry Potter himself. He tapped a wine glass to get the attention of the crowd and claimed dinner was ready.

The buffet tables sprung to life, serving spoons and forks floating over the trays ready to serve dinner. After much convincing on James' part, Effie shyly took her place on the long table without her plate as he offered to get her food for her. The way he groggily made his way to the buffet table was worrying, but she could not argue against his insistence.

She sat alone for a few minutes before Dominique thankfully took the seat to her right, plate filled with different delicious dishes all apparently made by her grandmother, Molly Weasley.

"Looks like you've knocked some sense into him," Dominique said as she laid her table napkin across her lap.

"Your doing, I reckon," Effie chuckled. "He seemed pretty guilty after you left."

Dominique rolled her eyes. "Well, I shouldn't have left because I ended up facing Victoire."

Effie frowned. "I thought you went to Fred?"

"Yeah, then my dad called me over to speak to her," Dominique said bitterly. "Bloody bint didn't even listen to a word I said."

"Would you care to enlighten me on the issue between you and your sister?" Effie finally asked, curiosity eating her up. "'Cause I haven't got a clue."

Dominique's eyes flashed as she said, "It's nothing," too quickly for Effie's taste.

Before Effie could point out how bad of a liar she could be sometimes, a hand placed a full dinner plate in front of her. James settled on the seat to her left, cheeks still pink but eyes less distant. Dominique gave him an approving look which he returned with a sarcastic smile.

Sans the whole Victoire versus Dominique issue, dinner began smoother than Effie expected. In front of her sat Fred, Rose, and a couple adults that she did not recognize. Al was sitting on the other end of the table next to Louis but Effie managed to catch his eye for a greeting. He returned it with a friendly wave. Lily, who sat near Al, ignored Effie completely.

"So what's the deal with Wales?" James suddenly struck conversation. "You mentioned it earlier."

"My stepmother was supposed to take me there for the holidays," Effie said. "Told her I already had plans though."

"Well, looks like the pressure's on this dinner party," Fred butt in lightheartedly. "Has to be worth skipping out on Wales, innit?"

"You're from Wales?" the adult next to Fred asked her kindly.

Effie blinked at the man before saying, "Just my stepmother, Sir."

"This is Uncle Charlie, by the way," Fred introduced them quickly. "He chases dragons for a living. Uncle Charlie, this is Effie."

Charlie laughed at the blunt description but did not deny it. Effie chuckled uncomfortably, unsure of how to respond.

"Fred loves to exaggerate. You do anything interesting, Effie?" Charlie asked charmingly.

"Er, not–"

"She's a writer," Dominique said before Effie could finish. "She runs the school paper."

"Wow, impressive," Charlie said, regarding Effie with wide eyes.

Overwhelmed by the talk surrounding her, Effie could only respond with a small thank you. Trust Dominique to make sure she did not downplay any of her apparent skills. She felt a familiar warmth for her best friend.

Suddenly another voice joined the conversation which almost pushed Effie off her seat. Ginny Potter, who sat next to Charlie, leant in the group and said, "You're a journalist, Effie?"

"Yeah, Mum, she is," James said. "She's a big fan of yours."

Effie briefly wondered when she ever told James that piece of information but she thought it must have been obvious. She also wondered if they normally spoke for their guests when addressing their elders but Effie found she did not mind, especially since she probably would have turned into a stuttering mess if they let her talk long enough.

"Oh, how sweet," Ginny said with a large smile. "And let the girl talk, James. How long have you been writing?"

Effie nearly backwashed her water at the fact that Ginny Potter was directly addressing her.

"Er, for as long as I remember, I suppose? I–I started writing fantasies through my dreams before diverging to actual news articles and opinions–"

"You mean gossip?" a dark-skinned girl Effie recognized as Roxanne Weasley innocently said.

"Roxanne!" Dominique hissed at her, causing her to squirm behind her plate and continue eating in silence. Effie looked down at her plate in embarrassment.

"Gossip?" Ginny repeated in confusion.

"Don't listen to her, Aunt Ginny," Dominique said offhandedly. "Effie's as professional as a journalist can get."

"Yeah, she's great." Al, too, joined the conversation. "She's the one I was talking about, Mum. Remember when I told you I joined the school paper?"

Ginny seemed convinced and gave Effie an encouraging smile.

"The Daily Prophet is actually opening slots for interns next year," she said kindly. Effie's eyes grew at where her statement was going. "I could give you a recommendation, if you're up for it. Of course, I just need to see a few samples of your work."

Effie's breath caught in her throat in excitement. She turned to James who gave her a reassuring nod before addressing Ginny once more.

"That's so kind of you," she said breathily. "Only if it's not a bother, Mrs. Potter."

" _Please_." Ginny waved her off. "Call me Ginny. And it's a pleasure dear. Nothing fulfills me more than helping an aspiring journalist kickoff her career."

"That's sweet, Gin," Harry said with a loving smile.

Effie grinned at the both of them but from the corner of her eye, she spotted Lily whispering something to Hugo whose eyes seemed to grow bigger at each passing second.

" _Anyway_ ," a new silky tone spoke over the rest, ripping Effie's attention away from the suspicious pair.

Her head turned to the other end of the table where Victoire Weasley stood gracefully with a wine glass in hand. Next to her was her long term boyfriend Teddy Lupin, auburn curls carefully styled and an uneasy look on his handsome face.

"Sorry to interrupt an interesting rundown of Jamesies' new girlfriend," she said almost bitterly, "but Teddy and I have an important announcement to make."

Teddy tugged at her sleeve and whispered, "Victoire, honey, I don't know if now's the right time–" But he was instantly shushed by a glare.

"As I was saying," Victoire continued with a tight smile, "it's been a difficult year for Teddy and I. We've experienced the struggles a young couple was bound to face but we were able to get through them as a team."

There was a pause and Effie took a quick glance around the table. Almost everyone seemed to be listening amiably. Dominique however sat stiffly next to her, as if expecting the worst. When Effie turned back to Victoire, the older woman seemed to stare down coldly at her sister, lips in a straight line.

"So we talked and talked," Victoire said, "and we realized that life is going to be full of these problems. And there's no better way than to face these problems together… forever."

"Bloody hell," Dominique muttered, looking green.

Victoire could not seem to hold her excitement as she squealed, "We're getting married!"

The adults jumped up in cheers at the news. Bill and Fleur Weasley, who looked just as surprised, received congratulations. Teddy was given manly pats on the back and Victoire received hug after hug from the number of aunts in the room.

The Potter-Weasley kids stayed in their seats, some swept in the happy atmosphere of the room but others not so. Effie was hesitant to react as she was too busy watching Dominique stare in utter surprise at her sister. Her hands were clenched into fists underneath the table, eyes unblinking.

Victoire took notice of this, raised her chin, and smiled almost patronizingly at her. She placed both palms on the table and leaned forward, addressing Dominique as she said, "What's wrong, sister? Aren't you supposed to be happy for me?"

Dominique returned the fake smile, teeth clenched through her grin.

"I'm ecstatic," she said.

"Thank you," Victoire said cheerily. "Perhaps now you can start looking for someone else's relationship to ruin now that Teddy and I are officially engaged."

Effie gasped, head spinning to look at Dominique in shock. The table's cheers died almost instantly. Everyone's eyes were set on her best friend.

Teddy stood and gripped his fiance's arm.

"Vic, this isn't necessary."

Alarmingly, Victoire shot him a scathing look.

"Teddy, I really don't think you're in the position to tell me what's necessary and what's not."

That effectively shut him up.

"What are you trying to say, Victoire?" Dominique asked, visibly shaking.

"Nothing!" Victoire was beginning to sound hysterical. "Just some piece of advice, sister to sister. Learn how to act like one!"

"I said I was sorry!" Dominique cried.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Victoire yelled back.

" _That's enough!_ " Bill Weasley boomed, striding to end of the table where the drama unfolded. He grabbed Victoire's shoulder to move her out of the scene.

"What iz ze meaning of zis fight?" Fleur said sternly, attempting to push Dominique back to her seat.

"Ask your perfect daughter, Mum," Victoire spat, resisting her father's pulls. "Because when I came home from France early last summer to surprise Teddy at his flat, this _slut_ had her hands all over him!"

There was a collective gasp around the table. Effie looked at her best friend blankly, unable to believe her ears. Victoire could not possibly be telling the truth. Dominique would have mentioned something to her.

"It was one kiss," Dominique said softly, fighting back tears.

"Lupin…" Bill said slowly, abandoning his previous efforts of pulling Victoire out and glaring daggers at his future son-in-law instead.

"Dad, it was my fault," Dominique dramatically spoke up before Bill could get his hands on Teddy. "I kissed him."

"Dom," Effie whispered.

Unexpectedly, James stood and faced Victoire, acting as a protective barrier around his seventeen year-old cousin.

"She's apologized a number times, Victoire," James said, still somewhat slurring over his words. "You're being immature."

" _I'm_ being immature?" Victoire cackled. "That's rich coming from you, James. Heard from Georgia lately?"

The reaction in the room surprised Effie again. Harry slammed his hand on the table, Ginny looked on the verge of tears, the rest of the adults were speechless, and the kids avoided each others' eye.

"Dinner's over," Harry said stiffly. "That's quite enough."

The finality in his tone actually managed to shut everyone up. Victoire huffed then ran out, Teddy chasing after her. Dominique sat back down, downed her wine glass and avoided Effie's eye. James followed her actions and blankly looked forward.

Never in her life did Effie feel more like a fish out of water. Nobody seemed to pay attention to her anymore and she briefly considered apparating back home on the spot. The soft murmurs and shuffling of the adults were the only sounds resonating in the room. Families began to gather together for departure.

When Fred vacated the seat across Effie, there was a sudden flash. Effie blinked rapidly in surprise, waiting for the spots in her eyes to disappear. Regaining her focus, she saw Hugo Weasley standing opposite her with a camera in hand.

"Hugo, what are you doing?" James said irately.

"Just for memories," Hugo said with a large grin. "Crazy dinner, wasn't it?"

"Get lost, Hugo," Dominique spat.

Hugo squeaked in fear and sped off. Rose, who still remained seated, glumly watched him go. She stifled a yawn and lazily stood.

"We're probably set to go," she drawled. Before she followed her brother however, she turned back to take a long look at Effie and said, "Should've gone to Wales."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **To my readers and reviewers, you all keep me going. I read every single one of your reviews. I take every criticism into account and compliment to heart. You're all incredible.**_

 _ **This chapter gave some concrete information and some hints on what went down during the dramatic Potter-Weasley summer before Effie's seventh year. We are also halfway through the story I think. I hope to release the next chapter soon.**_

 _ **Honestly, this is where everything gets interesting. From here on, a lot of things are going to be explained and revealed. If you read carefully, you'll be able to catch an important name.**_

 _ **Again, thank you for sticking around.**_

 _ **-Finner**_


	11. A Quidditch Fiasco

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11  
**_ A Quidditch Fiasco

* * *

Effie hugged her knees to her chest, back flat against the wall, and eyes glumly staring at the floor as she listened to the muffled shouts of Bill Weasley from the ground floor. She already attempted to sleep through it, but she realized after thirty minutes of rolling over her mattress wide awake it was no use.

" _What were you thinking?_ "

Effie closed her eyes, imagining how Dominique was feeling. She was somewhat hurt that her best friend did not think of disclosing this information with her but she supposed it was easier said than done.

" _You knew how much Teddy meant to Victoire!_ "

She thought of her friendship with Dominique throughout the years. What initially brought them together was their shared awkwardness around people, Effie due to her nature and Dominique due to her last name. They were never the girly types and while they did have their moments of boy talk, the general topic of feelings was regularly stalled.

" _We didn't raise you to be like this, Dominique!_ "

That was probably why it took Dominique seven years to open up about her family and since then Effie could not help but wonder if she knew her best friend at all.

With a sigh, Effie realized she could not stay any longer. Bill's screaming seemed to get louder by the second; her ears throbbed at the volume and the sudden hostility building up in her chest. She quickly walked to her trunk, thankful she did not bother to unpack. She grabbed a stray piece of parchment on the floor and a quill on Dominique's desk then began scribbling a note.

Halfway through the door abruptly burst open. Effie jumped at the sound and turned back, only to see Dominique stomping her way in. Her breathing was heavy and face stained with tears. She stopped at the sight of Effie, fully dressed with her trunk ready at her feet.

"Where are you going?" Dominique asked, tone soft and vulnerable.

Effie avoided her eye. "I have to go home, Dom."

"But aren't your parents in Wales?"

Effie sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You can't be angry at me too," Dominique said, louder this time with more conviction.

When Effie could not give a reply, she scoffed and shook her head in disbelief.

"I couldn't tell anyone," Dominique began to explain. "James was the only one who knew."

"Yeah, I get it," Effie said quietly.

"Do you really?" Dominique said with a sarcastic chuckle, catching her bluff.

With a surge of aggravation, Effie snapped.

"Well, no. I don't. I really don't, Dom. I've _tried_. I've tried for months to understand and I always just gave you the benefit of the doubt because I thought that if anything went bad, you would tell me!"

"It's not easy, Effie."

"Dom, do I even know you?" Effie asked, throat constricted. "Hell, if I don't know you then I can't possibly know anyone in your lot!" Effie turned away to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "Maybe Andy's right, you know. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place. I should've just apologized to James and went back to writing about Hagrid's bowtruckles."

"I told you this dinner party was going to shit," Dominique said snippily. "I _warned_ you. If you knew you couldn't handle it–"

"I thought I could, Dom!" Effie cried. "But all of this… It's too much. I can't–"

Dominique scoffed, cutting Effie off. "This is so typical of you, Ef. I _knew_ you were gonna start running as soon as you experienced no less than twenty minutes with my family. You say bullshit about wanting to be a friend to James but listen to yourself now!"

Effie turned her head away feeling a bit of shame. Yet, a part of her felt it was unfair. Friendship was a two-way street and while Dominique could have been correct in accusing her for underestimating the severity of getting herself involved, the dominant feeling in Effie's chest was still hurt.

"Forget, James," Effie said quietly. "It's us, Dom. You've been my best friend for six years and it's like I don't even know you."

Dominique was quiet, breathing heavily, and staring blankly at the opposite wall. She lowered herself on her mattress and Effie watched the gears turn in her head as she thought of what to say. Effie stood in place, still expecting to leave once she and Dominique settled the conversation.

"Fine," Dom said so softly that Effie almost missed it. "Ask me whatever you want."

Effie blinked dumbly at her, taken aback.

"W–What?"

"You heard me." The blonde rolled her eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"Just–just what you're comfortable with telling–"

" _Effie_ ," Dominique said sternly.

Effie paused for a moment, waiting for her to take it back but she did not. When an impatient look set on Dominique's face, Effie quickly asked the first question in mind.

"Why'd you sabotage Victoire's relationship?"

"I didn't mean to," she answered smoothly, clearly expecting the question. "When I went to Diagon Alley last summer, I fell on my arse after slipping on owl droppings in Eeylops. Teddy was there too and brought me back to his flat to fix me up. We had a moment then kissed."

"Wait, so Teddy kissed you back?" Effie asked, confused. "But you said–"

"Yes, he kissed me back and no one knows but you, James, and Victoire," Dominique cut her off quickly. "So _please_ you can't tell _anyone_ , Ef."

Effie nodded slowly, head almost throbbing at the information Dominique was giving her. She sat on the mattress she meant to sleep in for the night and regarded Dominique once more.

"Do you fancy him?"

Dominique hesitated but eventually answered with a simple, "Yes."

"Dom, that's–"

"Mental, I know," Dominique laughed bitterly, hastily wiping stray tears with the back of her hand. "He loves Victoire."

Effie softened.

"Since when have you fancied him?"

"Fifth year," she said. "That was the Christmas–"

"Steve Cormac broke up with you," Effie said, catching on and briefly remembering Dominique's first boyfriend.

"Yeah," she said in between sniffs. "And Teddy saw me crying in the kitchen and he said the sweetest things to cheer me up."

Effie nodded, wholly understanding. If there was one thing she knew about Dominique, it was how easily she fell for guys who blatantly complimented her.

"And I don't know, I didn't realize I could hate Victoire more than I already did." Dominique sighed and leant numbly against the wall.

Effie braced herself as she asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Again expecting the question already, Dominique answered quickly, guilt laced in her tone.

"I was embarrassed… I thought it'd scare you off," she said softly then giving Effie a pointed look. "Well, I wasn't wrong."

Effie sighed. "I think I was just scared of how little I knew about you."

"That's not true, you know. I'm still the same me, Ef. Just with a touch of homewrecking drama and a wonky family tree."

A small smile tugged on Effie's lips and Dominique returned it with her own. The mood lightened somewhat.

"You're close to James, aren't you?" Effie said.

"Yeah… he's the only one I've got," Dominique said, looking distant. "If James had Fred, I had him. Could be because I was the only other Weasley who could take his ego at the time."

There was a pregnant pause before she continued.

"I wish the war would just stop," she whispered. "It's hard acting this way around each other when our parents are best of friends. It's even worse to think how much they've been through, only to see their spawns ruin their peace."

"It's not your fault, Dom," Effie assured her.

"Maybe not," she said. "But I actively contribute. Hell, my sister just yelled at me in front of everyone for jumping on her fiance behind her back. Like, Merry Christmas! Your daughter's a slut!"

Effie grimaced. Dominique sighed. A crescent moon shined through the lone bedroom window, casting a shadow across the blonde's grim face. Silence drew on as two best friends stared blankly at opposite directions, lost in their thoughts.

"Have you ever considered fancying someone _your_ age?" Effie said teasingly, deciding Dominique had enough serious talk for the night.

Her head snapped to look at Effie incredulously. "Chang is literally in our year!"

"The exception, it seems," Effie said laughingly. "Steve was in seventh when we were in our fifth, Teddy's like–what? Twenty-five?"

"Twenty- _three_ , if you must know!" Dominique said snippily but a smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh, right, it's Callahan who's twenty-five…"

"You cannot possibly be _insinuating_ what I think you are!"

The banter went on throughout the night, Effie and Dominique too restless to catch on sleep. By five in the morning, the sky transitioned from black to orange and only then did the exhaustion take over. Effie passed out on the mattress next to Dominique, packed trunk in the corner forgotten.

* * *

The following days were much less eventful than how Effie began her holiday with the Weasleys. Bill and Fleur cooled down from the dinner party, looking chippier in the mornings. There was no mention yet of Dominique's scandal under the Delacour-Weasley household which seemed to bring Dominique's spirits up.

Effie had not seen Victoire show up once in her parents house throughout the current duration of her stay. There was no mention of her name either. Bill was still having difficulty addressing Dominique over meals but Fleur seemed determined to keep the family dynamic less awkward than it should have been.

One morning, Effie busied herself in Dominique's room after breakfast, scribbling a letter to Andy. She was halfway through when she jumped at a sudden knock on her door. She slipped off her mattress and curiously answered the door, only to be greeted by a groggy Louis Weasley.

"Hullo," he said, lazily raking his honey blonde hair.

"Good morning," Effie said, blinking in surprise. "If you're looking for Dom, she's–"

"Out with my mum, I know. I'm here for you actually," Louis said pointedly. "I'm heading off to the Potters' for some Quidditch. Dad's at work."

"Oh, okay," Effie said, quickly catching on. "Sure, I'll watch over the house."

"No," Louis chuckled. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me. Would be rude to leave you here by yourself."

Speechless, Effie stared dumbly before she gained her composure and hurriedly formulated a reply.

"I–I don't play Quidditch."

Louis chuckled, a low hearty series of breaths that should not have been as attractive than it was. Effie briefly wondered how Veelas were even allowed to procreate. She could hardly concentrate.

"I'm sure you'll find someone there to watch with," Louis said.

"Er, I don't think…" Effie began, frantically thinking of an excuse. "I mean, I don't want to intrude…"

Louis rolled his eyes and said, "This isn't a dinner party, Greengrass. We're just a bunch of lads playing Quidditch. We're not there to socialize and pretend to like each other."

Effie stood silent, considering his words. Louis sighed and tried a different approach.

"Dad's gonna kill me if he finds out I left you here by yourself," he said with pleading eyes. "I promise it won't go bad. Al doesn't even play if he can help it. Maybe you can ask him to keep you company."

Comforted by the mention of Al, Effie finally gave in and excused herself to grab her coat. She followed Louis downstairs who was already dressed in thick black joggers and a Ravenclaw hoodie. He snatched a beanie on the way down and when they reached the fireplace, he handed her the piece of headwear.

"It'll be cold," he said simply.

Effie did not find the voice to refuse so she gratefully accepted it and wore the beanie over her brown curls, relishing the warmth traveling down to her ears. Louis stepped in the fireplace first, reminded her to listen to his words carefully, then disappeared in a fury of green flames.

For a moment, Effie hesitated, wondering why she was throwing herself back in the tornado that is the Potter-Weasley clan. She mulled over Louis' words in her head, trying to decide if she should believe him or not. Assuming they were just there to play Quidditch, the cousins would most likely be incomplete which would be good.

Also knowing boys and their sports, petty cousin drama was no doubt sidelined for the time being. Yet, she could not help but think twice about another encounter with James. Her last ended terribly and her conversation with Dominique made her hesitant.

Nevertheless, Effie trudged in the fireplace with a sigh, knowing Louis was getting impatient. Rightly so, she appeared in her destination in front of the irritated sixteen year-old. His face slightly softened at the sight of her.

"Took you long enough," he said.

"Sorry," Effie said pathetically, cheeks flaming as she stepped in the familiar living room of the Potters' country house. "Er, spaced out."

"Sure you did," Louis chuckled.

She followed him towards the back, taking the same path during her first visit. A couple of muffled voices could be heard from the kitchen and her nostrils danced at the smell of cookies baking in the oven.

When Louis slid the back door open to reveal their makeshift Quidditch pitch on the Potters' backyard, Effie recognized the faces present. Standing by the side under a large outdoor umbrella in thick sports gear with broomsticks in hand were James, Al, Fred, Lily, Hugo, and Roxanne. There were also a couple of adults including Harry, a redhead whom Effie easily connected the face to the infamous name of Ron Weasley, and his brother George.

The field was nearly fully covered by white with snow continuously falling in moderation. This did not faze the Potter-Weasleys, however, most of them chattering amiably amongst each other. Effie spotted James in the crowd, discussing something with Fred. She looked away before he caught her staring.

"Bloody hell, it's cold," she muttered as she stepped outside with Louis. "You can't possibly like playing Quidditch in this weather…"

"There could be a hailstorm and Uncle Ron would still call for Quidditch at the Potters'," Louis said humorously.

"I genuinely question how boys survive as long as they do," Effie said, shaking her head.

Louis snorted but their conversation was cut short at Harry's approach, a large smile on his face as he acknowledged them.

"Louis! Effie! Glad you could both make it!"

"Hey, Uncle Harry," Louis said with a polite smile.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Effie said with a shy wave.

"You two ready for some Quidditch?"

"Oh, Greengrass doesn't play Quidditch," Louis said quickly.

"Wow," Harry gasped, hand to his chest. "You have not lived, Effie,"

Effie laughed at the dramatics. "I think I swore off brooms the moment I was thrown off during my practical in first year."

"Oh, come on," Harry said kindly. "I'm sure Louis could teach you a few moves today. Or if you prefer James–"

Effie began stuttering the moment she saw the teasing glint in Harry's eyes.

"No, no, I–I don't think that's necessary," she spazzed.

She could see Louis holding a snicker next to her and she lightly shot him a glare. Harry laughed heartily and assured her he was only kidding. Effie chuckled with him despite herself, still embarrassed by her reaction but at the same time enjoying his company.

It was incredible how often she came across his name growing up. She harbored so many expectations for the man who saved the wizarding world but she never quite expected a quirky, smiley Harry Potter teasing her with his first born.

"You can head inside, Effie," Harry said kindly. "Ginny and Hermione are in the dining room. If you change your mind with the Quidditch, we've got enough spare brooms in the shed."

Effie gave her thanks and watched him and Louis go, the latter looking back to give her a parting nod which she returned with a small smile. They approached the big group by the umbrella and she caught a familiar pair of hazel eyes staring in her direction.

James blinked twice before turning away, offering no other gesture of acknowledgement. Effie cleared her throat and walked back inside, ignoring the bubble of hurt in her stomach.

Finding her way to the dining room, she was greeted by a pair of kind faces. Ginny and Hermione Weasley sat opposite each other on the far side of the long table.

"Effie!" Ginny said in surprise. "Why aren't you outside playing Quidditch?"

"Oh, I don't play," Effie said shyly. "Louis just brought me along."

"Hi, Effie," Hermione said with a soft smile, stretching her arm out. "I'm Hermione. I don't think we've formally met."

"Pleasure to meet you." Effie returned the smile and shook her hand.

"I heard you started the school paper." Hermione looked at her, eyes full of interest.

Effie nodded and accepted the seat Ginny silently gestured for her to take.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Ginny said. "I was wondering why Hogwarts didn't have one in the first place. They've got a frog choir, for Melin's sake!"

"A school paper in our time would've been disastrous actually," Hermione chuckled lightly. "Imagine the headlines. _Fifth year_ _Hufflepuff's family of four found dead in West London._ "

Ginny grimaced. "You're probably right."

Effie shrugged and said, "Ironically there aren't too many interesting things to write about from a regular day in Hogwarts." She ignored the guilt building in the pit of her stomach, erasing the memory of James' scandalous headline at the beginning of the year from her head.

"Wait, wasn't there something that happened in the castle? Something about…"

Effie held her breath as Hermione drifted off trying to recall.

"Oh! The new Charms professor!"

Effie exhaled in relief.

"Right, the fit one with the nice hair!" Ginny said eagerly.

"Professor Callahan's _very_ popular with the students," Effie said with a soft chuckle. "Dominique hates it."

There was a pregnant pause at the mention of Dominique and Effie almost slapped herself for being so stupid. Hermione sipped at her coffee and Ginny cleared her throat. Effie almost spoke up to apologize if Ginny had not hurriedly switched the topic first.

"So where's your family, Effie? I heard something about Wales?"

"Oh, erm, my stepmother's from Wales," Effie said. "My dad and I are from Bristol."

"Are you?" Hermione said in surprise. "I thought the Greengrasses were from London? I mean, not to sound creepy or anything." She trailed off with a guilty look.

"It's alright." Effie smiled softly. "Yeah, my dad grew up in London but we moved to Bristol for my mum. She died when I was ten though. Heart attack."

"Oh, we're so sorry, Effie," Hermione said sadly, reaching for her hand.

Effie shrugged, ignoring the pang in her chest. "It's okay. It was a long time ago."

There was a brief pause but before Ginny could switch the topic again, thunderous steps resonated down the hall, causing the three women to look to the door simultaneously. Soon Louis' tall figure appeared, hair windswept and eyes wide in alert, completely contrast to how Effie left him in the yard.

"We need one more player," he said between pants.

Effie and Hermione immediately turned to look at Ginny, who recoiled at the attention and shook her head.

"Don't look at me," she said desperately. "I still have to prepare lunch."

"I thought you were even?" Hermione asked Louis.

"Uncle George had to leave early," he said. "Something about a love potion emergency in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Effie slowly turned to Hermione, having a gut feeling she knew what was about to happen.

"Do you mind filling in for George, Effie?" Hermione expectedly asked. "I'll be helping Ginny with lunch."

The two adult women looked at her expectantly and Effie could have sworn she heard Louis say, "Merlin, help me," under his breath. She blinked dumbly at the three, trying not to feel completely betrayed that they threw her under the bus.

Unable to say no to Ginny and Hermione's pleading looks, Effie begrudgingly stood. She acknowledged their thanks with a half-hearted smile and followed Louis out the door. The boy was sweating profusely despite the cool weather, cheeks pink from exhaustion.

With absolutely no idea what she was getting herself into, Effie blankly stared forward.

"Louis, I've zero knowledge on how Quidditch works," she whispered desperately. "Are you sure this is necessary?"

"Uncle Ron refused to play against Uncle Harry and James without a replacement for Uncle George," he said, sounding amused. "Don't be offended if he takes it back though."

"Trust me, I'd travel back in time and thank Merlin's saggy bottoms myself."

Louis laughed, the first real laugh Effie heard from him that wasn't held back. It was a low, breathy chortle that was almost contagious. Despite herself, Effie giggled with him, mind in an absolutely frenzy at what she just agreed to.

For her first real Quidditch experience outside first year flying lessons, she definitely did not expect half the Potter-Weasley clan to witness her pathetic athleticism. Certain she was going to embarrass herself, she thought at least she left the two mothers to make lunch.

When Louis slid the door open for her to step out, Effie's heart dropped at the intimidating sight of both teams gathered on the pitch, whispering amongst each other. They instantly caught the attention of Ron Weasley, who marched straight to Louis.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked gruffly.

"Making lunch," Louis drawled.

" _What?_ " Ron exclaimed, panic clouding his eyes. "How the hell are we supposed to play then?"

"I brought Effie," Louis said calmly, placing a hand on Effie's stiff shoulder.

Speechless, Ron turned to her, open-mouthed. Louis clearly held in a snicker at his reaction. Effie did not feel offended in the least. She sincerely hoped he would just tell her to go back inside and help with lunch.

"Bloody hell, Louis, can she even fly?" Hugo said rudely.

"We'll find out," Louis said with a comical grin.

"Good to see you, Effie," Al said, looking amused.

Effie forced a smile back. "Hey, Al."

"Oh, cheer up," Al chuckled before turning to his motionless uncle. "Come on, Uncle Ron. We need her."

Ron sighed and nodded dejectedly. "Right, okay. Gather 'round team."

Effie timidly watched the four huddle and Louis pulled her by the arm to move closer.

"Before anything else," Ron began, eyes fixated at Effie. "Hi, I'm Ron."

"'Lo," Effie said, pitch about three times higher.

"I expect you know the rest of the team. We're playing two Chasers, Louis and Hugo, one Keeper, me, one Seeker, Al, and one Beater, which is going to be you, filling in for George. I _desperately_ hope you know what a Beater does... _Please…_ "

Effie showed an uneasy grin and did a shrug that was hopefully understood as ' _I sort of do but not really_.' She assumed Ron got the memo when his head dipped down with a sigh.

"Okay, well, that would have to do," he muttered.

Then he relayed a set of Quidditch tactics and jargon that Effie could barely keep up with nor understand. Louis glanced at her from time to time just to snigger at the bewildered look on her face. When Ron decided they were ready, they separated from the huddle and went into position.

Al handed Effie a spare broom which she reluctantly accepted. After stripping off her coat and hat, she approached Louis by the kick off. The other team took note of her appearance, whispering amongst themselves. James stood next to Harry who was still on the quest to ignoring her completely although Harry acknowledged her happily.

"I see you changed your mind!"

"I was bullied," Effie said humorously.

Harry laughed at her statement then returned to his team as Effie turned to her own. She could have sworn she heard Roxanne exclaim, "Look at her! She's playing Quidditch in a turtleneck!" but she did not bother to look back and check.

Right before kick off, Louis whispered in her ear, "All you have to do hit the big black ball that tries knocking everyone off their brooms. And don't worry about flying. Al gave you the broom with the training wheels. It's magicked to keep you balanced no matter what."

"Isn't that cheating?" Effie said in shock but Louis shook his head.

"Uncle Harry gave it to Al himself. He doesn't want any serious injuries."

Feeling a wave of gratitude for the older Potter, Effie significantly felt lighter. Soon enough it was kickoff and Effie was soaring up with her special broom and the Beater's bat in hand. The built-in balance definitely helped but Effie still had trouble steering. She comically flew slower than all of the Potter-Weasleys in the air as if someone shot immobulus at her figure.

For a minute Effie was preoccupied with figuring out how to steer that she nearly forgot about her situation. Only when a bludger hurtled towards her causing her to flatten her chest against her broom to evade it was she brought back to the game.

"You're supposed to hit it, Greengrass, not dodge it!" a voice that sounded like Al yelled from below her.

"Right, sorry," Effie mumbled, utterly frazzled.

Effie halted in place, head whirling around the chaos and trying to identify the Bludger from the Quaffle. She assumed the smaller ball passed between Louis and Hugo was the Quaffle. So the remaining ball in the air, whizzing dangerously close to people's heads, must have been the Bludger.

Racking her brain for any useful information she may have gotten from Dominique's Quidditch monologues, she vaguely remembered the Beater's main job, which was defending her team from rogue Bludgers and beating it towards the opposition.

Effie muttered furiously to herself, wondering which idiotic part of her decided this was a good idea. She eventually managed to roughly figure out how the steering worked, allowing her to glide in a steady pace around the pitch.

When a second Bludger hurtled in her direction, instinct caused her to dodge it again, only to result in a loud "Ow!" from someone behind her. She whirled around in panic and her worst scenario shot her a vicious glare.

"Get it together, Greengrass!" Hugo hissed before flying off to retrieve the Quaffle he lost.

Feeling like she could cry, Effie exhaled to calm down. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Louis floating next to her. He adjusted Effie's two-handed hold on the Beater's bat.

"Now all you gotta do is swing," he said briskly, squeezing the back of her hands. "Bludger's big. You can't miss it. Roxanne's been hitting Bludgers at you for a laugh. Next time she does, I want you to hit it back right at her."

Louis sped off before she could say a word, catching Hugo's pass in the process. Effie breathed in and searched the pitch for Roxanne. She found her floating by the other side, wearing a grin on her face and glancing manically in Effie's direction. She sharply turned and had her grip on the bat ready, awaiting a Bludger that zoomed in her direction.

Feeling ready this time, Effie tightened her hold on the bat. Just as she watched Roxanne swing, Hugo yelled, " _James' seen the Snitch!_ "

While the rest of the pitch stopped in place to watch the Seekers' duel, Effie determinedly waited as the Bludger flew towards her. The moment it was close enough she swung with all her might. The loud whack echoed in the pitch, catching the attention of most of the players that stopped to watch James and Al battle for the Snitch.

Effie watched her Bludger hurtle completely out of her initial aim. Her grin dropped when it zoomed towards the Seekers who flew closer and closer to the ground with James leading the chase. Right as the tips of his fingers grazed the tiny golden ball, the rogue Bludger knocked him off his broom and he limply rolled over the snow.

Al swooped in instantly and caught the Snitch for himself.

The cheers that followed were deafening. Ron ecstatically landed on the ground and squeezed Al in a bear hug. Louis and Hugo joined the huddle, Louis laughing incredulously at the change of events.

Effie flew down in panic, trying to get a good look at James who groggily pushed himself up to a sitting position. Before she could approach him however, Ron enthusiastically called her over. Effie slowly approached their group.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Effie asked guiltily. "I didn't mean to–"

"Effie, that was incredible," Ron said, looking all too happy for someone whose nephew was groaning in pain no less than five feet away.

"But–"

"James is fine, Greengrass," Hugo said. "He's taken worse hits in Hogwarts."

Effie pondered on the statement and decided he was right. She had been witness of his many injuries as Gryffindor Seeker, being rushed to the hospital wing more than twice.

"It was a lucky hit," Effie laughed, shying away from their looks. "I was actually aiming for Roxanne."

Louis grinned at that. "Well, it's not Quidditch without a bit of luck. Good job, Greengrass."

"With a bit of practice, maybe you could play for real," Al added goodnaturedly.

But Effie vehemently shook her head. "No, no, no… I think I'll stick to running the school paper."

* * *

Ginny eventually called everyone in for lunch, effectively saving Effie from another round of Quidditch. She and Hermione prepared an array of dishes that satisfied the hungry athletes. Reminiscent of the dinner party however, only the adults happily chattered over the meal while the Potter-Weasley children mostly kept to themselves.

As Effie finished her plate, Fred approached her side of the table and greeted her cheerily, the only cheerful Potter-Weasley kid it seemed.

"Great game, Effie," he said with a wide grin. "Didn't take you for the Quidditch type."

"Still not," Effie said pointedly. "But it was fun."

"You've accomplished what Quidditch players could only _dream_ of," Fred said dramatically.

"Which is?"

"Knocking the bloody lights out of James Potter."

Louis snorted loudly from his seat.

"Hear, hear," he said, raising a glass.

Effie chuckled despite herself, knowing Fred meant no disrespect. James was the perfect type of athlete that could rile anyone up. With his fair share of controversies and clear talent, he was bound to have at least a house full of enemies, jealous of his skill and the attention he got despite being the cheat he was exposed as.

They were in the same year, but for most of Effie's life in Hogwarts, James was always on a different level of person. Everything about him screamed exclusive and not many people bothered to climb that mountain to reach him. It was almost hilarious how much things had changed in the last year, not only with James but with Effie as well.

Lunch finished up and one by one the Potter-Weasleys returned to the yard for another round of Quidditch. Effie slipped into the living room before they could force her outside. When she did, she noticed a figure through the front window. He stood far away, likely by the edge of the cliff, but the head of black hair gave him away.

Adjusting the beanie over her ears, she boldly stepped out, the cool winter wind nipping on the back of her neck. She steadily made her way towards him, footsteps muffled by the sheet of snow on the ground.

"They've gone and played Quidditch again," Effie said once she reached his side.

James looked at her, his lack of headwear visibly showing his pink cheeks and a small cut on the side of his forehead.

"Why are you here?" he asked rather harshly.

Effie blinked twice, taken aback.

"You were alone so I thought–"

"I meant, why are you back _here_ ," James said voice hard.

Catching on, Effie frowned at his hostility.

"Louis brought me with him," she explained calmly. "Dominique was out with her mum and her dad was at work. He didn't want to leave me alone. He said it wouldn't be a problem."

"This isn't Louis' house, is it?"

Effie raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What's the matter with you?" she said irately, clearly hurt by his words.

"Nothing," James muttered, avoiding her eye.

"You invited me here for Christmas! You act like were friends then you ignore me for weeks!"

James hollowly laughed. "That didn't seem like a problem to you before. You entertained me anyway. Why's that? Because you were guilty? Is that why?"

"Guilty?" Effie repeated in utter confusion. "Why on earth–"

"Because you published those bloody pictures of me!" James exclaimed, eyes almost manic. "I'm not your sodding pity party, Effie!"

"I'm not pitying you, James," Effie desperately snapped back. "I thought we were friends!"

James glared down by the cliffside which offered a view too beautiful to match the terrible conversation they were having. The beach was close by, waves crashing continuously and birds hawking over the unsettled waters. A strong gust of cool wind struck the pair, nearly taking Effie's beanie with it.

"You know, you're not any different from the rest of them," James said quietly. "I should stop thinking that you might be."

Effie felt a thickness in her throat and the temperature must have dropped. She wrapped her arms around her torso, keeping her coat down.

Still thoroughly perplexed by the happenings, Effie could not find the voice to answer back. She did not even want to think about what he meant, knowing it would probably hurt her more than she thought it would.

"If you're looking for a friend, I'm not it," James harshly continued. "You can go laugh it up with Louis and Fred instead."

With that, James took one last longing look at the beach before heading back inside the country house. Effie was left dazedly staring forward, a mixture of emotions clouding her thoughts.

Hurt, angered, and impossibly confused, she turned to follow him back inside, but her eye caught something on the beach that made her stop in place. Squinting down, she realized it was a girl with long coils of hair with a color that matched the sand beneath her closed shoes. Hands buried in her long coat, she gazed blankly at the ocean in front of her.

Effie tilted her head curiously before continuing to head back inside.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _You all deserve a fast update. Thank you for all your support. I genuinely feel more motivated to write by your criticisms and comments. Hopefully this continues._**

 ** _As usual, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you want an idea how your reviews really inspire me, I bulldozed through this chapter after one of you requested more insight on Effie. I really enjoyed this chapter as it is meant to showcase her building relationships and experiencing her own doubts in her decisions._**

 ** _Next chapter, we'll be back in Hogwarts and Effie's newspaper drama continues. Stay tuned._**

 ** _-Finner_**


	12. Rum, Rage, and Rings

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12  
_** Rum, Rage, and Rings

* * *

The atmosphere of King's Cross was something Effie could never get tired of. Yet, even the hustle and bustle of the train station could not distract her from the reality that faced her in Hogwarts. Once she stepped in the Hogwarts Express, she somehow knew she was taking herself straight to another possibly disastrous academic term.

She sighed when she settled in an empty compartment with Dominique, wondering if she was overreacting. The anxiety was partly justified given she started her seventh year quite shakily but she also considered the fact that the drama had somehow subsided after Marriot Geller was kicked out and she successfully held her decision against Lysander's questionable suggestions.

Effie realized with a sharp pang in her heart that she missed the crew that worked under her school newspaper's name. The thought of Kira's outspokenness and Spencer's seemingly permanent cheerfulness brought an excitement that Effie had not felt in a long while.

With newfound optimism, Effie plopped on the cushioned seat with a smile and scanned the latest issue of the Daily Prophet.

"What's put you in such a good mood?" Dominique suddenly asked as she lifted her trunk on the rack. "You were brooding all the way here."

"I suppose I'm just excited to run my paper again," Effie said, ignoring that last bit.

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with seeing a certain Andy Jefferson again?" Dominique teased lightly as she sat across her.

Effie blinked twice. She actually had not thought of Andy at all, but only because she was so used to just seeing him after Christmas with little to no contact. She wondered if she should have been guilty for not sparing him a thought but at the knowing look on Dominique, she knew the answer.

Gulping as the guilt built in the bottom of her stomach, she slowly looked up at Dominique.

"Wow." Dominique smirked, all too keen to say ' _I told you so_ '. "Effie Greengrass, the heartbreaker. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh, Dom, I'm a terrible person," Effie suddenly wailed, leaning her head back on the wall in hopelessness. "How bad is it that I haven't thought about him at all?"

"Heartless."

Effie groaned.

"You need to talk to him, Ef," Dominique said in all seriousness. "I don't know about you but I quite enjoy having him around."

"Having who around?"

Effie and Dominique jumped at the voice, the former turning wide-eyed expecting to see the very person they were just talking about. Thankfully they were greeted by Louis Weasley instead, grinning handsomely as he leant on the door.

"Merlin's saggy pants, Louis," Dominique snapped. "You scared the shit out of us."

"I'll tell Jefferson not to come around too soon then so you could finish your rather interesting discussion," Louis smirked at her.

Dominique stuck her tongue out childishly. Louis ignored her and turned to Effie with a glint in his eye.

"All right, Greengrass?" he said charmingly.

Effie almost jumped again at the sudden attention. She eyed him warily before replying, "Never been better," a tight smile on her face and voiced laced with sarcasm.

He nodded, looking amused, and cast another smile in her direction.

"Good," he said softly. "I'll see you around."

With that, Louis marched off without looking back. Dominique's eyes curiously darted from the space her brother just left and Effie who minded her business on her seat, unfazed.

"What was that about?" she asked accusingly.

"What?" Effie asked innocently, eyes not leaving the Daily Prophet on her lap.

" _Louis_."

Effie finally looked up, eyebrows creased. "What about him?"

Dominique scoffed, a smile playing at her lips as she crossed her legs as if she was not letting go of the topic anytime soon.

"He was _flirting_ with you," she insisted.

Flabbergasted, Effie finally tore her eyes away from the newspaper completely and regarded Dominique with utter perplexity.

"What are you on about?"

"I know flirting when I see it, Effie, and _that_ was it."

Effie continued to stare at her as if she had grown antlers.

"He said no more than three sentences to me."

Dominique rolled her eyes and uncrossed her legs.

"Seems like more happened in that little trip of yours to James' country house," she said with a tut.

Effie sighed in exasperation. "Dom, I've told you everything. The most unusual thing that happened apart from my sudden burst of athleticism is James telling me to stay from him."

Dominique slightly stiffened. "Oh, Effie…"

Effie tried to shrug it off and returned her attention back to her paper.

"It's honestly fine. I don't even know why I tried for so long. Clearly he's got a lot of things to figure out before he starts making new friends."

"James is complicated, Ef," Dominique said, pity in her eyes.

"I told you, Dom, I'm over it," Effie said as nonchalantly as she could, her eyes glued to her paper yet her brain not necessarily registering anything she was reading.

Fortunately for her, Dominique dropped the topic with a sigh. The Hogwarts Express slowly began to make its way out of the station and Andy was still nowhere to be seen. Neither Effie or Dominique voiced their worry but both were visibly bothered by his unusual absence.

An hour passed and Dominique had dozed off in her seat, Charms textbook abandoned on her lap. The compartment seemed to get too stuffy for Effie's slightly agitated state so she dropped her reading material and made her way to the restroom, hoping she would run into the snack trolley to calm her nerves.

She liked to think her agitation was due to Andy's unusual absence but really she knew it was due to the inevitable moment of him finally showing up. She was not quite sure how she would react to him looking at her like she was the only girl that mattered when she clearly did not feel the same way.

After a particularly long restroom visit, Effie reluctantly made her way back to her compartment. She passed one after the other, each almost completely filled by happy chattering Hogwarts students. She caught a glimpse of Al in one of them, sitting comfortably with a couple Ravenclaw fifth years.

Effie abruptly stopped, intending to say hello, but after catching a glimpse of the compartment right next to Al's, she was unable to look away at the bizarre scene. Sitting comfortably were Fred Weasley, Gryffindor Chaser Rory Campbell, and James. The odd part of it all was that James had his arm around a pretty blonde, the fourth person in the room.

The charming and almost arrogant grin on James face caught Effie off guard, keeping her frozen in place as she watched him address his friends in a way she had not seen in a long time. It was the same look on his face when he jinxed unsuspecting first years or boasted about his impressive Quidditch team line up.

With the exclusivity and self-importance oozing off his relaxed position on the seat, it was the James Potter Hogwarts was used to and had undeniably missed for the first term of this academic year.

When Rory leaned forward and whispered something to James, he turned to catch Effie's eye. With a squeak, Effie rushed down the hall and back to her own compartment.

Barely registering the fact that Andy was still missing, Effie found Dominique reading her Charms book alone, looking up in surprise at Effie barging in rather breathless.

"Where've you been?" she asked, scrunching her perfectly arched eyebrows.

"You're going to think I'm mad," Effie said, eyes wild as she plopped on the seat opposite her best friend.

"Louis asked you out," Dominique suddenly said quickly.

Effie shot her an exasperated look. " _No_ , Dom."

Visibly losing interest, Dominique returned her attention to her book.

"I've just seen James with a girl," Effie said.

Dominique's eyes shot up laced with pity. "Oh, Ef…"

Effie waved her off impatiently. "No, no, don't give me that look. He was with Rory Campbell and Fred too. He had his arm around this girl and everything and he was… _grinning_."

"Rory Campbell?" Dominique said, looking flabbergasted. "Since when has he hung around him?"

"Search me," Effie said. "I haven't even seen him with a girl since he dumped Gwen Thompson in sixth year. And you should've seen his face, Dom. It was as if he was… planning another prank on Filch or something..."

Dominique frowned, looking out the window. She paused for a moment before she grimly said, "Well, this'll be a laugh for those who didn't think he had it in him to change."

"Something's up with him," Effie said, leaning against the wall.

Dominique sighed and shook her head. "Just stay out of it, Ef. If what you're saying is true, you won't stand two seconds being around him."

Effie did not reply, eyes following the vast fields of green the train passed. She sensed Dominique giving her a wary look before she resumed reading her Charms textbook.

Effie closed her eyes, the lingering thought of James her last as she drifted into a deep sleep for the rest of the trip.

* * *

When Effie woke up, the sky was dark and the windows were damp. Andy still had not shown up. Dominique was getting ready with her trunk, Charms book in hand and coat wrapped tightly around her.

By the time the Hogwarts Express came to a stop, Effie was ready to hope out as well. Banging doors filled her ears and students scuffled quickly to the thestrals, elbowing each other towards the warmth of the first carriages. Effie and Dominique managed to squeeze in with a couple of second years in one carriage and sped off to the castle.

"Where do you think he is?" Effie asked softly, eyes following tree after tree they passed.

"Probably with his teammates," Dominique tried to say offhandedly, but the strain in her voice gave away. "I think Louis had seen him."

"Do you think he's angry with me?" Effie said, feeling sick.

"Get it together, Effie. What would he be angry about?"

"That I don't feel the same way," Effie said bluntly, avoiding her best friend's eye completely.

Dominique however was not surprised and merely shot her a pitying look.

"I'd say it isn't your fault but it sort of is," Dominique said with a shrug. "I told you not to lead him on."

Effie sighed and did not contradict her. The rest of their trip to the Great Hall was silent, both girls focused on getting out of the carriage as quickly as possible and not losing each other in the Entrance Hall towards the massive double doors of the Great Hall.

As soon as they found seats on the Ravenclaw table, Effie plopped on the bench feeling completely exhausted and desperate for a hearty meal. Andy finally slipped her mind at the thought at gorging the delicious food of Hogwarts after nearly a months hiatus. The only one in worse shape than her was Dominique who was practically salivating at her empty plate, no doubt imagining what kind of chicken dish the house elves cooked up for them that night.

When the Great Hall filled up, the food finally appeared for the students to eat, and just as Effie was about to inhale the pot roast, a not so friendly face sat opposite her. She lifted her head to address the impostor, face twisting in an ugly grimace at the sight of Lysander Scamander smiling cheekily at her.

"What do you want, Lysander?" Dominique said irately before chomping on her chicken leg.

"Nothing from you," Lysander answered back. "I just want to tell Effie that I've already got our first paper of the term set and ready to go by tomorrow."

Effie nearly choked on her peas. Eyes watery, her head shot up, wide-eyed.

"What?" she said, unable to believe Lysander could have possibly cooked something up, having only been back to the castle for not more than fifteen minutes.

"I've been owling the members all break," Lysander said smugly. "I thought it would be important to have our issue ready by tomorrow so I got articles from everyone and a fantastic headline to set us off."

"I didn't receive an owl," Effie said dumbfoundedly.

"Oh, I know," Lysander said with a shrug. "I didn't need your help anyway. You'd just hog all the work. Anyway I got everything I needed and I just need your approval before Callahan can publish it. It's protocol and a pretty stupid one at that. But when I start handling Owl's Post next year, everything will be different."

Effie stared at him speechless, wondering how just fifteen minutes into her term already turned into a disaster. When Lysander slid a stack of parchment across her, she almost just wanted to say no. But she was just never that kind of leader. She was always hesitant to use her position to her advantage and there was a small chance Lysander was actually giving her something that was worth publishing. All journalists deserved to have their work read.

Hoping for the best, Effie accepted the stack and skimmed through the articles. She felt a bit of weight off her chest when she realized the articles were not bad at all. Spencer, Sarah, Kira and Al all had their additions in their respective and fields and they were very good and well-written. For instance, Kira managed to report on another rare sighting of a new dragon off the coast of Romania and Al elaborated on a table of statistics that described the chances of winning of each team. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were neck and neck.

The last article was Lysander's. Effie's breath hitched. Sounds fumbled around her ears and she could barely feel the parchment through her fingers. Her stomach churned uncomfortably, almost excusing herself to vomit if she had not been frozen in place.

Lysander's headline read: ' _Rum, Rage, and Rings: Your Latest Update on the Potter-Weasley's Christmas Fiasco'._ The photo right below it featured Dominique, James, and Effie seated across the table, Dominique looking furious, James looking blank, and Effie looking utterly confused. Effie vaguely remembered a flash going off after everything went downhill in the dinner party but her brain could not seem to pinpoint who took the photo.

"How did you get this?" Effie said shakily.

Dominique seemed to sense something was wrong. She dropped her utensils and peeked over Effie's shoulder. Her face turned white.

"Get a bloody life, Scamander," she snapped, snatching the article out of Effie's hand before she could read it and viciously crumpling it into a ball.

"I've got copies," Lysander said calmly.

"Who gave you this information?" Dominique demanded.

"Can't say." Lysander tilted his head. "Part of the deal to get what I wanted. Nice try though."

Dominique shot him a glare that would have gotten Professor McGonagall cowering behind her desk. Lysander did not so much as flinch. He simply turned to a still frozen Effie and addressed her coldly.

"There's nothing you can do because the team already agreed with publishing it. Everybody thinks it'll do our paper some good. I just needed to show it to you before Callahan could approve it."

"You're not allowed to publish that," Effie said softly, voice shaking in anger. "I can't let you."

"Really?" Lysander said mockingly. "You won't let me? Well, you've always put big decisions to voting and sadly it's five against one."

"Al couldn't possible have–"

"Oh, he took some time but he didn't want to get kicked out of the only group of friends who accepted him without whispering behind his back."

Effie started to hyperventilate but Dominique rubbed her back in a attempt to calm her down. The blonde seemed to let her curiosity take over and uncrumpled the article. As she read, her rigid posture relaxed and her fury shifted to a mere face of annoyance.

She handed Lysander the article back and said, "Do what you want, you bloody creep. Just leave Effie alone."

Lysander gladly received the crumpled piece of parchment and stalked back to the Gryffindor table. Effie gave Dominique a curious look, wondering what triggered her change of demeanor but she did not give it much thought. She only wondered what she did to put her entire team against her and what she had to do to get her paper back.

"What a bloody mess," Effie said glumly. "I'll have my paper suspended by the end of the year."

"It wasn't that bad, Ef," Dominique said. "It was just a bunch of stupid rumors. Harmless, really."

Effie shot her a weird look. "You were furious about it just a minute ago!"

Dominique sighed. "Well, I read it and it's just some rumors that I'm sure have already spread in the castle. We're used to that, Ef. Anyway I realized Lysander's just trying to rile you up and you shouldn't let him walk all over you like that."

"I am not–"

"Yes, you are, Effie," Dominique snapped. "You should've seen yourself when you read that headline. You looked like you were about to pass out. Lysander wants you to feel scared and vulnerable so it's easier to take your people and your paper from you. You have to show him that it's not going to be easy!"

"How do you suppose I do that then?" Effie huffed. "He's right. I can't just tell him not to publish something because I said so. I don't work that way and it certainly wouldn't look good being a hypocrite."

"You're really going to sacrifice your paper because you believe in democracy?" Dominique said. "This is _your_ paper, Effie. Don't forget that."

Dominique ended on that note and continued to gorge down her food. Effie was still suspicious of her sudden change in demeanor but ultimately decided she was partly right. Her eyes searched for Lysander who sat alone by the Gryffindor table looking too pleased of himself. Effie sighed knowing she gave him that satisfaction by acting like a complete wuss.

Before she could ponder on it further, a familiar brown-haired Ravenclaw sat on the vacant seat Lysander left behind. With blue eyes lacking their usual twinkle and a smile that did not reach his ears, Effie almost did not recognize one of her best friends sitting across her.

"Hey," Andy said.

Dominique squeaked. Effie was tomato red. Andy regarded them both with an air of his usual confidence, but the banter was not there. He also just seemed to direct his eyes at Effie who almost sank under the table to avoid them.

Surprisingly getting the memo, Dominique swallowed her last bite, rushed out of her seat and said, "I think I heard Chang calling me somewhere over… er…" She pointed at a completely unoccupied part of the Ravenclaw table. "There. Bye!"

When Dominique anxiously ran the opposite direction from where she originally indicated she was going, Effie contemplated casting a dillusionment charm over herself, running to her dormitory, and locking herself in. Unfortunately Andy spoke before she could think of a game plan.

"How are you, Ef?"

Effie blinked twice and finally looked him in the eye. "I've been good."

"I feel like we don't talk anymore," Andy said, a sad look in his eye. Guilt invaded Effie's chest.

"I'm sorry, I've just been–"

"Busy with the Potter-Weasleys?" Andy said, not sounding as resentful as she expected he would be. The sad look in his eye was still there but he did not seem all that surprised at the way this conversation was going.

"It was a dramatic Christmas," Effie said, although dramatic was still an understatement.

"I know, Dom wrote me."

Another pang of guilt stuck her heart. "Oh, Andy–"

But Andy waved her off, trying to look nonchalant like how he usually was.

"It's alright, Effie. I shouldn't have forced it when I knew you didn't feel the same way."

"Andy, of course I–"

"The least you can do is not lie to me, Effie," Andy said with a slight frown.

Stung by the comment, Effie shut her mouth and let him continue.

"It just feels like such a mistake because we can't even sit together without being like super awkward and its bollocks. I mean I've known you for so long and I don't want this to ruin how we were. I miss you, Ef."

"I miss you too, Andy," Effie replied instantly. "It's just every time I tried writing you back, something would happen and I'd completely forget about it. Or maybe I don't really know what to write to you since we were… you know…"

Andy nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I get it. It really wasn't natural at all. I guess I was just caught up in it all since I liked you so much. I didn't think about you being too nice to end it."

Effie opened her mouth to tell him she was not like that, but the look her gave her made her shut up before she could even speak. Perhaps deep down she knew he was right, but it was hard to admit it to herself.

She mentally berated herself for leading him on. She hated herself for not liking him back. He would have been perfect for her and for some strange reason she knew that if he told her sooner, maybe it would have worked out. Seventh year was just too late and she was not sure why.

"I'm not angry, Effie," Andy said with a real smile this time. "I just want to be friends again. Like how we used to be."

Effie sighed in relief and held his arm. "Of course, we'll be friends again. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. I don't think I can handle Dom myself."

Andy grinned from ear to ear and his playful aura came back almost instantaneously. Looking pleased and absolutely normal, he moved to Dominique's vacant seat next to her and finished the pumpkin juice in her goblet.

They caught up throughout dinner, Andy telling Effie about a surprise trip to France with his family and Effie filling him in on the drama that went down in the dinner party and afterwards. He looked visibly annoyed at the part about James unexpectedly turning against her but did not comment any further when Effie begged him to forget about it.

"I told you he was no good to be around," Andy said disgruntledly.

"I honestly just don't want to think about it," Effie said with a shrug. "Maybe he decided he didn't want a friend after all."

"Bloody weird, if you asked me," Andy said. "I could've sworn…"

Effie never heard the end of that sentence. Before she could ask, heavy steps and murmuring flooded the hall and it signalled that it was time to head back to Ravenclaw Tower. Andy was swept by the crowd when his teammates called his attention, leaving Effie alone to walk back to the common room.

She felt significantly lighter with a spring in her step, Lysander's threats were completely submerged by the highs of happiness and relief. She was grateful to have Andy back as a regular friend and she realized perhaps this academic term did not start so terribly after all.

When she reached the bronze handle, she knocked once and the cool voice spoke.

" _What three words are said too much, yet not enough?_ "

Effie frowned, not a single idea in her head. Thinking maybe she heard it wrong, she knocked again and the same question voiced out. Panic started to fill her chest, thinking how she was going to explain to the next Ravenclaw that she had no clue how to solve such a simple riddle that she usually would have no trouble with.

She knocked again, hoping it would help her think. What three words usually fell in one sentence, said quite often but also not at the same time? _How are you? I am sorry? Please excuse me?_

Footsteps echoed faintly from the bottom of the staircase. Effie desperately knocked again.

" _What three words are said too much, yet not enough?_ "

"I love you."

Effie jumped, nearly losing her balance and slipping on the step. Someone caught her arm to steady her as the door of the Ravenclaw Tower opened with a creak. She looked up only to get caught in a familiar pull of Veela attraction. She recovered less quickly than she usually did and hastily shuffled away from Louis Weasley, into the warmth of her common room.

Knowing he followed her inside, she almost did not want to turn back and thank him, but ignoring common courtesy was never her forte.

"Thanks for answering it," she said, turning back slowly and avoiding his eye.

Louis chuckled. "I needed to get inside too. How long were you stuck there?"

Effie's cheeks grew hot and she cleared her throat. "A few minutes."

"No shame in missing a riddle once or twice, Effie Greengrass," Louis said cheekily. "Too bad I had to witness the easiest one."

"I would put that one up among difficult," Effie said defensively.

"It was so simple," Louis laughed. "A first year could have answered that. Or anyone who's been in love."

"That's ridiculous," Effie said with a doubtful frown. "All you had to do was think of the most overused three words in sentence formation and you would've had it. It's a riddle. There's no required experience in answering a riddle."

"Then why didn't you get it then?" Louis asked, eyes twinkling.

Effie blinked twice and watched him head up the boy's staircase with a handsome grin on his face. Feeling significantly disgruntled and all skippy happiness gone, she headed up her to her dormitory, ready to tell Dominique how insufferable her brother could be sometimes.

* * *

 _OWL'S POST  
_ _Hogwarts Monthly: January_

 _Rum, Rage, and Rings: Your Latest Update on the Potter-Weasley's Christmas Fiasco  
_ _By Lysander L. Scamander_

 _Christmas without drama isn't Christmas at all, or at least, that's how it is with the Potter-Weasley clan. Our inside sources tell us exciting rumors on the ongoing turmoil within the very circle of the Potter-Weasleys, many of us eager to know more about the latest Christmas dinner party held in the Potter's country house._

 _One very significant event was the announcement of the engagement between our very own Hogwarts alumni, Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley. Yet, our sources tell us that somebody wasn't very happy with the news. At a last ditch at sabotage and her actions blinded by the wails of her heart, Dominique Weasley was reported to have exposed herself to her entire family, claiming Teddy was in love with her and not Victoire._

 _Not to worry because the wedding is still on and Hogwarts' power couple is still very much in love. Dominique had to be restrained by her cousin James who seemed to have earlier troubles with drinking. James' support would not have meant much, considering he was not operating in the right mind, a habit, our sources say, that was quite prominent during dinner parties. (Read more on page 2)_

* * *

 _ **Hello I'm back :) I just finished my academic term and I'm off for two weeks so if I get enough support for this for the next few days, maybe I can update more than twice over this term break! Thank you for sticking around. Leave a review so I know what you think!**_

 _ **-Finner**_


End file.
